


It's getting hot in here

by Nagitier



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, D/s Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Hidden Emotions, M/M, internet war performance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: Taemins Liebe zu Jonghyun ist einseitig. Nach der Internet War Performance mit seinem Hyung, bleibt ihm deswegen nichts anderes übrig, als sich bei jemand anderem Erleichterung zu verschaffen, wenn er nicht wieder selbst Hand anlegen will.





	1. Chapter 1

*+*+*+*

Taemin atmete seufzend aus und krallte sich mit der linken Hand in das weiche Laken, während er die Finger der rechten Hand mit der des anderen verflocht.  
„Fester~“ wimmerte er mit lustgetränkter Stimme und die Stöße seines Partners wurden härter.  
Taemin kam mit seiner Hüfte den Bewegungen entgegen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Nicht mehr lange.  
Ein weiterer Stoß an die richtige Stelle.  
Er spürte bereits, wie das bekannte Kribbeln durch seinen Körper strömte.  
Gleich würde er…  
Noch einmal traf der andere genau sein empfindliches Nervenbündel.  
„Oh Gott ja!“, schrie Taemin seine Lust den Rücken durchdrückend heraus. Er spürte noch die letzten Bewegungen in seinem Inneren, als auch der andere kurz nach ihm seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
Danach lagen sie schwer atmend, jedoch ansonsten still nebeneinander. Taemins Kopf lag auf der Brust seines Partners und er lauschte, wie der rasende Herzschlag sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Niemand sagte ein Wort.  
Taemin genoss die Ruhe, das Atmen des anderen, seinen Geruch.  
Er schloss die Augen und das Bild seines halbnackten Hyungs manifestierte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge: Der leidenschaftliche Blick, mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte, der Mund der nur einen Hauch weit von seinem entfernt gewesen war, der beinahe grobe Griff in Taemins Haare, sein Rücken bedeckt mit aufgemalten Tattoos, die schönen klar definierten Muskeln durch die Anstrengung des Auftritts von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt.  
Taemin spürte einen Stich im Herzen, die Hand die neben seinem Kopf auf der Brust des anderen ruhte verkrampfte sich kurz. Sie entspannte sich jedoch, als er die warme Hand seines Partners spürte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Jongin“, flüsterte er, nicht fähig dem Jüngeren in die Augen zu sehen. „Wofür entschuldigst du dich?“, fragte der Angesprochene und Taemin entging nicht die leichte Belustigung in der Stimme des anderen.  
Er seufzte.  
„Weil du immer zur Zielscheibe meiner sexuellen Frustration wirst.“  
Jongin lachte dunkel.  
„Habe ich mich jemals beschwert?“, fragte der Jüngere und hob die Hand, die zuvor Taemins gehalten hatte, um damit sanft durch die weichen Haare seines Hyungs zu streichen.  
„Außerdem wäre ich an deiner Stelle, nach dieser Performance auch sexuell frustriert. Ich war mir sicher, dass du mir nach dem Konzert eine Nachricht schickst!“ ein wissendes Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.  
Jongin sah zur Zimmerdecke.  
„Gott, allein die Vorstellung, dass ich so einen Auftritt mal mit…“ er brach ab.  
Taemin lachte als Jongin mitten in seiner Vorstellung gefangen, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und kehlig aufstöhnte.  
„Gut, dass wir beide das gleiche Problem haben. Du verstehst wenigstens, was in mir vorgeht“, murmelte Taemin und drehte sich neben dem anderen auf den Bauch, sodass er sich auf den Ellenbogen abstützen und dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
„Wie schmerzhaft eine einseitige Liebe ist, weiß nur jemand, der sie selbst erlebt hat.“  
Taemin biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich immer zu dir kommen kann. Besonders heute.“, meinte er schließlich dankbar und Jongin lächelte ihn warm an.  
„Geht mir genauso“  
Wieder war es einen Moment still, beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Und Taemin schweifte ab zur heutigen Performance.  
Ein angenehmes Schaudern durchlief ihn.  
„Argh! Jongin, wie soll ich dieses Duet jemals vergessen? Er war mir so nah, er hat mich fast geküsst! Verstehst du? Ich war nur Millimeter von meinem Ziel entfernt. Und… verdammt er war so sexy und er hat so gut gerochen.“  
Taemin ließ sein glühendes Gesicht in seinen Handflächen verschwinden.  
„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du dich an ihm gerieben hast~“, ärgerte Jongin ihn und Taemin boxte ihm in die Seite.  
„Verdammt ich hoffe mein Ständer war nicht zu offensichtlich.“, wimmerte er verzweifelt und Jongin lachte.  
„Also Chanyeol und ich haben es von der Zuschauertribüne aus gesehen… und erwähnte ich bereits, dass du dich an ihm gerieben hast?“  
Taemin hielt sich einen frustrierten Laut ausstoßend die Ohren zu.  
„Bitte hör auf! Wie soll ich ihm morgen überhaupt unter die Augen treten. Er hat schon so oft dafür gesorgt das ich on Stage hart war, aber bisher hat er es nie bemerkt!“  
Das Rot in seinem Gesicht intensivierte sich. Ihm schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
„Jongin, was zur Hölle soll ich tun, wenn er mich darauf anspricht?“, fragte er atemlos, leichte Panik in der Stimme.  
Er stellte sich vor, wie Jonghyun mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen vor ihm stand und ihn damit aufzog, dass er seine von Stoff bedeckte Erektion an ihm gerieben hatte.  
Auf der Bühne!  
Vor tausenden von Fans!  
Taemin wünschte sich, er würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen, damit er die Schmach nicht würde ertragen müssen.  
„Sag, es lag am Adrenalin? Ich meine viele Idols bekommen on Stage ’nen Ständer. Ich denke nicht, dass er noch nie einen hatte.“  
Taemin sah den anderen einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. Dann schaltete sich sein Gehirn aus. Die Vorstellung von Jonghyun, erregt auf der Bühne, war definitiv zu viel für seine ohnehin schon überstrapazierten Nerven.  
Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien. Er fühlte sich wie die dummen Fangirlies, die sich jeden Tag aufs Neue die Seele aus dem Leib kreischten, wann immer SHINee öffentliche Auftritte hatte.  
Taemin spürte wie er von den Gedanken angestachelt wieder hart wurde und schloss seufzend die Augen. Er ließ die von seiner Fantasie kreierten Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen wie einen Film. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
Schließlich setzte er sich auf und sah Jongin aus lustverschleierten Augen an. Dieser hatte die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und Taemins Reaktion auf seine Worte beobachtet. Als er an seinem Hyung hinab sah, schlich sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Du wirst jetzt ausbaden, was du angerichtet hast, Kim Jongin!“, wisperte Taemin. Seine Stimme klang angenehm rauchig, wenn er erregt war.  
Jongin biss sich in einer entschuldigenden Geste auf die Unterlippe, der Blick den er Taemin zuwarf hätte eine Massenbeerdigung von Fangirlies zur Folge gehabt.  
„Mit Vergnügen, Hyung~“, säuselte er, bevor er die Beine anwinkelte und Taemin dazwischen gleiten ließ.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Als Taemin am nächsten Morgen die Tür zu ihrem Dorm aufschloss, ging er eigentlich nicht davon aus, dass schon einer seiner Hyungs wach war. Sie hatten heute ihren ersten freien Tag seit Monaten und den würden sicher alle damit verbringen, erst einmal auszuschlafen.  
Umso mehr erstaunte es den Jüngsten, dass der Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee in der Luft lag. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe, bevor er auf Socken in ihren Wohnraum tapste. Ein Blick in die Küche und Taemins Gesicht erhellte sich.  
„Guten Morgen~“, begrüßte er Onew, der mit Zeitung und Kaffee ausgestattet am Küchentisch saß. Onew sah ein wenig erschrocken auf und griff sich ans Herz.  
„Morgen“, erwiderte er schließlich lächelnd und beäugte Taemin skeptisch von oben bis unten.  
„Du bist gerade erst nach Hause gekommen? Darf ich fragen wo du warst?“ Auch wenn es danach klang, als würde Onew ihn kontrollieren, so wusste Taemin, dass der andere nur aus Sorge fragte und Taemin ihm nicht antworten musste, wenn er es nicht wollte.  
„Ich war mit den EXO Jungs ein wenig feiern, sie waren von unserem Konzert begeistert.“, erklärte er und ging ein wenig weiter in die Küche hinein.  
Onew griff nach seiner Tasse und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. „Ja, ich hatte gestern noch Gelegenheit, kurz mit Suho zu reden“, nickte Onew bevor er einen Schluck trank. Den Blick dabei unentwegt auf Taemin gerichtet.  
„Wo hast du geschlafen? Du siehst nicht gerade aus als hättest du die Nacht durch gemacht.“, bemerkte der Ältere und Taemin sah zu Boden.  
„Darf ich raten?“, fragte Onew und Taemin hob den Blick wieder, um seinen Leader überrascht anzusehen.  
„Du warst bei Jongin, hab ich recht? Und auch nur bei ihm.“  
Taemin zog ertappt den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, seine Wangen färbten sich rosa und er wand sich unter dem Blick des anderen. Dieser seufzte tief und machte eine Geste in Richtung des Stuhls, der direkt von Taemin stand.  
„Minho und ich, sind gestern mit den EXO Jungs Essen gewesen, von daher weiß ich, dass du definitiv nicht mit ihnen fort warst. Jongin war auch dabei, bis er irgendwann auf sein Handy geschaut und sich entschuldigt hat. Chanyeol und Baekhyun schienen zu wissen, wohin er ging und die Andeutungen ließen nicht viel Platz für Interpretationen.“  
Onew sah nicht wütend aus, obwohl Taemin versucht hatte, ihn anzulügen. Es schien als wolle der andere tatsächlich nur mit ihm reden, also setzte Taemin sich auf den Stuhl und legte die Hände in seinen Schoss.  
„Seid ihr beide ein Paar?“, fragte Onew ohne groß um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte wie üblich seinen Mund. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Funken brennender Neugierde.  
Taemin schüttelte erst langsam, dann bestimmender den Kopf. „Nein… das zwischen uns, ist mehr…“ Er überlegte, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. „Wir haben eigentlich… nur… na ja…“ er spürte wie ihm erneut heiß wurde, weswegen er den Kopf senkte und seine Finger anstarrte.  
Onew lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nur Sex?“, fragte er und Taemin nickte.  
„Es hat sich irgendwann so ergeben.“, murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Onew seufzte dramatisch und griff sich an den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass du eines Tages erwachsen wirst, deine Mutter wird es gar nicht freuen, dass ihr geliebtes Kind die Flügel ausstreckt und davon fliegt~“ sang er fast, ehe er nach der Kaffeetasse griff und gen Zimmerdecke blickte.  
Taemin hatte das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor sich fallen zu lassen, oder aber zu prüfen, ob der andere Fieber hatte.  
Warum hatte Onew eigentlich die Tendenz, ernste Gespräche ins Lächerliche zu ziehen? Taemin sah auf und in die warmen Augen seines Hyungs. Er konnte viele Emotionen in seinem Gesicht ablesen, vor allem Besorgnis und Verständnis. Der andere verurteilte ihn also nicht für seine merkwürdige Beziehung zu Jongin. Taemin lächelte.  
„Ich hoffe du meinst mit Mutter nicht Kibum-hyung?“, fragte er irgendwann.  
Onew grinste dümmlich und Taemin konnte nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„Ach komm, wenn Key… ähm ich meine Kibum-hyung meine Mutter wäre, dann wäre es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ich so geworden bin. Du und Minho-hyung seid gestern nach der Performance nicht nach Hause gefahren, damit die beiden ungestört Sex haben konnten, habe ich recht?“  
Nun war es an Onew, sich zu räuspern.  
„Sie waren immer noch nicht fertig, als wir zurückkamen. Hat also nix gebracht…“, murmelte er ein wenig kleinlaut und rieb sich müde über die Augen.  
Taemin stützte sein Kinn in seine Handfläche. Er spürte erneut das nervige Ziehen in seiner Brust, dass er immer dann verspürte, wenn es um die Beziehung von Kibum und Jonghyun ging.  
Taemin begehrte Jonghyun seit er ihn kannte, doch das Gefühl war im Laufe der Jahre immer intensiver geworden. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, Jonghyun sei absolut hetero. Jonghyun selbst behauptete, dass nach wie vor felsenfest. Er hatte ihnen jedoch nachdem sie – in flagranti unter der Dusche erwischt worden waren – erklärt, dass Kibum eine Ausnahme sei und ihn andere Männer nicht im Geringsten interessierten.  
Diese ganze Sache hatte vor zwei Jahren begonnen und genau seit dieser Zeit litt Taemin. Er hatte Monate bevor die Beziehung ans Licht gekommen war, bemerkt, dass seine Gefühle für Jonghyun nicht nur freundschaftlicher oder brüderlicher Natur waren.  
Taemin wollte Jonghyun gehören.  
Er wollte von ihm wie jemand besonderes behandelt werden.  
Damals hatte er jedoch noch nicht begriffen, was für Gefühle er für den Älteren hegte. Dann hatte er es auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, als er Kibum und Jonghyun unter der Dusche gesehen hatte.  
Kibums Rücken an die durchsichtige Duschkabinenwand gepresst, die langen Beine um die Hüfte des kleineren Mannes geschlungen. Den Kopf seufzend in den Nacken geworfen, während Jonghyun ihn mit unerbittlichen Stößen nahm.  
Das Bild der beiden hatte sich auf Taemins Netzhaut und in sein Herz gebrannt. Letzteres hatte an jenem Tag das erste Mal geschmerzt.  
Nachdem sie in der Gruppe über den unfreiwilligen Duschporno gesprochen hatten, hielten die beiden sich nicht mehr zurück, sondern verteilten auch völlig ungeniert Zärtlichkeiten vor den anderen Membern.  
Onew und Minho duldeten es, solange es nicht zu intim wurde.  
Doch Taemin, der nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, war in solchen Momenten oft auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet, unter die Dusche, wo er sich vorstellen konnte, an Kibums Stelle zu sein. Seine Hände waren in solchen, von seinen Hyungs angestachelten, Duschsessionen, wie von selbst über seinen Körper gewandert, hatte sich dabei jedoch Jonghyuns Hände vorgestellt. Die Spuren seiner Tat hatte das warme Wasser mit sich in die Schwärze des Abflusses gerissen, genauso wie die anschließenden Tränen, die aus Scham über sein Gesicht geronnen waren.  
Irgendwann hatte er die Einsamkeit in der Dusche, gegen die Zweisamkeit in Jongins Bett getauscht und fühlte sich seitdem bedeutend besser.  
„Die beiden könnten wirklich mal Rücksicht auf uns nehmen, sie wohnen immerhin nicht alleine hier“, grummelte Taemin irgendwann, nach dem er einen Moment, völlig in seine Gedanken versunken, aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte.  
„Wer könnte auf wen Rücksicht nehmen?“, fragte jemand hinter Taemin und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf. Taemin befand, dass Jonghyuns Stimme, nach einer sexreichen Nacht immer noch am besten klang.

Tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Taemins Herz schlug ihm augenblicklich bis zum Hals. Langsam, unendlich langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter zu Jonghyun, der lässig am weiß gestrichenen Türrahmen lehnte. Taemin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hoffte, dass er nicht rot wurde, während er den anderen ansah.  
Jonghyun stand einfach nur da, ein für Taemin unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, der Oberkörper wie so oft nackt. Die weite helle Leinenhose sah bequem aus, lungerte jedoch irgendwo unterhalb von Jonghyuns Hüftknochen herum, was einen Blick auf den Bund von dessen Boxershorts offenbarte.  
Onew griff einen genervten Ton ausstoßend wieder nach der Zeitung. „Ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen und jetzt überleg mal ganz scharf, wieso, Jonghyun! Minho hat sich nicht umsonst Ohropax gekauft.“  
Jonghyun errötete nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Es schien ihm einen Kick zu geben, dass er bei seiner nächtlichen Aktivität gehört worden war. Er grinste lasziv. „Ich kann nichts dafür, Jinki! Beschwer dich bei Taeminnie~“, lachte Jonghyun und kam einige Schritte näher.  
Taemins Herz setzte erschrocken einen Schlag aus.  
Was? Warum er? Was hatte er getan?  
„Bei mir?“, fragte er völlig perplex und Onew klappte die rechte Ecke seiner Zeitung um, so dass er Jonghyun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachten konnte.  
Jonghyun blieb genau hinter Taemin stehen und dieser drehte den Kopf schnell wieder in Richtung Onew.  
/Nicht umdrehen Taemin… Nicht umdrehen! Er steht halb nackt hinter dir!/  
Taemin atmete zitternd aus und kämpfte gewaltsam die Bilder von gestern Nacht nieder, die sich vor seinem geistigen Auge manifestieren wollten. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er den festen Griff Jonghyuns erneut in seinen Haaren spüren. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn und sein Nacken begann zu kribbeln. Er schluckte hart. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht der Richtige Moment, um erneut ein erotisches Gefühlschaos zu durchleben.  
Jonghyun legte die Hände auf Taemins Schultern und dieser wurde ganz starr. /Oh Nein! Er fasst dich an!/ schrie Taemins innere Stimme. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, schließlich wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass Jonghyuns Nähe ihm so sehr an die Substanz ging.  
Am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgestanden und auf sein Zimmer gegangen, doch der Druck auf seine Schultern verstärkte sich und Taemin hörte kurz darauf Jonghyuns Stimme gleich neben seinem Ohr. Der Ältere hatte sich zu Taemin runter gebeugt. Taemin spürte den Atem des anderen auf seiner Wange und ein angenehmer Schauer rieselte über seinen Rücken. Er sog tief den Geruch Jonghyuns ein und hielt den Atem an, gespannt auf dessen Antwort:  
„Ja, hätte Taeminnie mich on Stage nicht so heiß gemacht, hätten wir nicht die ganze Nacht pimpern müssen.“  
Taemins atmete keuchend aus und das Blut schoss in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in seinen Schädel, sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass er sich sicher war, es würde gleich aus seinem Brustkorb springen.  
„Ach komm, du findest immer eine Ausrede für den Sex mit Kibum, lass den Kleinen aus dem Spiel“, meinte Onew nur trocken und schlug die Ecke der Zeitung wieder gerade.  
Jonghyun – noch immer direkt neben Taemins Ohr -, schnalzte laut mit der Zunge.  
„Nur kein Neid~“, wisperte er und ließ Taemin los, als er sich aufrichtete.  
Taemin wollte aus der Küche flüchten, doch dann würde Jonghyun sicher nach ihm sehen und mit ihm reden wollen. Schon die Vorstellung, mit Jonghyun allein in einem Raum zu sein, sorgte dafür, dass sein Blut sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es eher in nördliche oder südliche Regionen seines Körpers fließen wollte.  
Jonghyun schnappte sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und schüttete sich Kaffee ein, Taemin beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln das Spiel seiner Rückenmuskeln, während er sich streckte und der jüngere biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe, als er leichte Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken des anderen entdeckte.  
Auch er wollte völlig in Ekstase seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut des anderen schlagen! Auch er wollte Spuren auf Jonghyuns Körper hinterlassen, die ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen würden.  
„Guten Morgen~“  
Nun betrat auch Kibum gähnend die kleine Küche und Onew faltete seufzend die Zeitung zusammen. Wenn nun alle nacheinander wach wurden, würde er eh nicht mehr dazu kommen, sich auf den eng geschriebenen Text zu konzentrieren.  
Taemin drehte sich zu Kibum um und begrüßte seinen Hyung. Kibum hatte ebenfalls eine weite Hose an, dazu ein Hemd das er jedoch nicht zugeknöpft hatte. Um seinen Hals hing ein Handtuch, die Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen.  
„Bist du gestern Nacht auch mit Onew und Minho weg gewesen Taeminnie? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht“, fragte Kibum während er Jonghyun die Tasse Kaffee aus der Hand nahm, um einen Schluck zu trinken.  
Taemin sah hinab auf seine Hände. Wie gern würde auch er sich seinen morgendlichen Kaffee mit Jonghyun teilen.  
„Ja, er war mit uns und den EXO Jungs was essen und anschließend hat er bei Jongin übernachtet. Die wollten alle noch einen Film zusammen schauen, aber Minho und ich wollten ins Bett.“, antwortete Onew an Taemins Stelle.  
Taemin hob ein wenig verblüfft den Kopf. Ob es Onew aufgefallen war, dass ihm das Thema unangenehm war? Kibum sah zwischen Onew und Taemin hin und her, schließlich nickte er langsam.  
„Und wieso konnte der Kleine mir das nicht selbst sagen? Was für einen Film habt ihr geschaut?“  
Kibum gab Jonghyun seine Tasse zurück und lehnte sich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend gegen die Küchenzeile. Taemin räusperte sich und überlegte fieberhaft, was für einen Film er mit den anderen geschaut haben könnte.  
„D-as war irgend so ein dummer Zombiefilm. Keine Ahnung, wie der hieß.“ Er kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Ich bin sowieso ziemlich am Anfang eingeschlafen.“  
Kibum nickte kurz und bedachte Onew mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick, den Taemin nicht deuten konnte.  
Wusste Kibum, dass die ganze Sache mit dem Film nur erfunden war? Oder bildete er sich das wissende Glimmen in den Augen des anderen nur ein? Wieso sollte Kibum an seinen Worten zweifeln? Es war doch nichts dabei, wenn man sich einen Film anschaute, oder etwa doch?  
Jonghyun schien von dem ganzen Blickwechsel nichts mitbekommen zu haben, denn er war dabei die Schlagzeilen des Sportteils zu überfliegen, seit Onew die Zeitung weggelegt hatte.  
„Wo hast du denn geschlafen? Der Dorm der Jungs ist soweit ich weiß noch kleiner als unserer.“  
Kibum ließ nicht locker und Taemin schluckte.  
Was sollte er antworten? Sollte er einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Er fühlte sich wie bei einem Kreuzverhör vor Gericht. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er erzählte, das er bei Jongin im Bett geschlafen hatte, würde Kibum das sicher ebenfalls hinterfragen und irgendwann wüsste er dann, dass er nicht nur 'bei' sondern auch 'mit' ihm geschlafen hatte. Kibum hatte ein Talent dafür, Leute so lange in Gespräche zu verwickeln, bis er alle Informationen, die er haben wollte, aus einem heraus gepresst hatte.  
„Kibum, hör auf den Armen zu löchern. Taemin ist mittlerweile alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können, wann, wo und mit wem er schläft und was er sonst noch in seiner Freizeit tut.“  
Taemin war sich sicher, dass Onew nur helfen wollte, doch seine Wortwahl war mehr als ungeschickt. Kibums Augen weiteten sich und auch Jonghyun hatte verblüfft aufgesehen. Nun ruhten alle Blicke auf dem Maknae.

Tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Taemin wand sich unter den Blicken der anderen. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er rot wurde. Denn wäre das nicht der Fall, hätte er irgendeinen dummen Kommentar abgeben können. Irgendwas in Richtung: 'Hyung, das klang gerade zweideutig!', doch die Röte in seinem Gesicht verriet ihn. Er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Morgen“, murmelte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Taemin und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wandte sich kurz Minho zu, der sich die Augen reibend zur Tür herein schlurfte.  
Jetzt oder nie! Taemin sprang auf und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch heran. Er wollte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht die Minho ihm gegeben hatte nutzen, denn ansonsten würde Kibum mit seiner Befragung fortfahren, bis er genau wusste, wie oft und in welchen Stellungen er bereits Sex gehabt hatte, und darauf konnte Taemin gut verzichten.  
„Hey wo willst du denn hin? Taeminnie!“, rief Kibum ihm noch hinterher, doch Taemin war bereits zur Tür hinaus geeilt und auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet.  
Zum Glück verdienten sie mittlerweile ganz gut und er hatte endlich sein eigenes. Ständen sie noch am Anfang ihrer Karriere, wäre er nicht um die Befragung herum gekommen, denn in ihrem alten Dorm hatte es einfach keine Zufluchtsmöglichkeiten gegeben. (1)  
Als er die Tür in seinem Rücken spürte atmete Taemin erst einmal tief und erleichtert aus. Jetzt hatte er Gelegenheit in Ruhe nachzudenken und sich einige gute Ausreden parat zu legen.

*+*+*

Onew sah auf als es an seiner Zimmertür klopfte. „Herein“, rief er und die Tür öffnete sich. Onews Blick wurde ganz dunkel und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er sah, wer ihn besuchte.  
„Wir müssen reden, Jinki!“  
Der Leader seufzte und setzte sich in seinem Bett, auf dem er bis gerade ein Buch gelesen hatte, auf. Sachte klopfte er auf den Platz neben sich, deutete dem anderen an sich zu setzen und schlug das Buch zu, um es auf das Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett zu legen.  
„Worüber willst du reden?“, fragte er lächelnd, während er zu Kibum aufsah, der unruhig vor dem Bett auf und ab schritt.  
„Jinki, ich sehe dir an, dass du weißt, was mit Taemin los ist! Hat er sich dir anvertraut? Hat sich unsere Befürchtung bewahrheitet?“  
Onew setzte ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf und streckte die Hand aus um Kibums zu ergreifen. „Setz dich erst einmal, es macht einen nervös, wenn du so unruhig hin und her läufst.“  
Kibum sah auf und in seinen Augen funkelte es belustigt.  
„Soso, ich mache dich nervös~“, säuselte er kaum hörbar, doch er kam Onews Wunsch nach und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Er sah Onew einen langen Moment an, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Ich wusste, er hat dir was erzählt! Also wer ist es? Komm schon, Jinki, es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass da irgendwas im Busch ist!“  
Onew seufzte. „Was macht dich da so sicher?“, fragte er und sah zu wie Kibum sich gemütlich auf die Seite legte und den Kopf mit seinem Arm stützte. Er sah ein wenig aus, als würde er gerade für ein Foto posieren.  
Er hatte sich schon häufiger mit Kibum über Taemin unterhalten, vor allem darüber, dass der Junge seit einigen Monaten sehr merkwürdige Ausgehgewohnheiten an den Tag legte. Oft verschwand er nach ihren späten Trainingseinheiten noch und tauchte erst am nächsten Morgen zum Training wieder auf.  
Doch sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er die Nacht über weg gewesen war, arbeitete er am darauffolgenden Tag umso effizienter mit, weswegen der Manager, an den Onew und Kibum sich besorgt gewandt hatten nichts unternahm. Würden Taemins Leistungen zu wünschen übrig lassen, könnte man ihm verbieten, einfach über Nacht weg zu bleiben, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, also wurde es toleriert. Onew und Kibum machten sich große Sorgen um ihren Jüngsten.  
„Ich bitte dich, er ist bei deinen Worten ganz rot geworden und praktisch vor uns geflüchtet, als Minho in die Küche kam. Er verheimlicht irgendwas vor uns.“, grummelte Kibum genervt und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Ich habe mich gestern Nacht mit Chanyeol und Baekhyun ein wenig unterhalten.“, begann Onew und Kibum hob eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Immer wenn Taemin nachts weg ist, ist er im EXO Dorm und übernachtet dort.“  
Kibums Augenbrauen zogen sich überrascht zusammen. Das war nicht ganz das, was er erwartet hatte. Er war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Taemin sich verliebt hatte und sich in diesen Nächten mit einer geheimnisvollen Unbekannten traf und nicht, dass er sich in einem anderen Idol Dorm aufhielt.  
„Das ist alles? Er geht da hin? Und was machen sie dann da? Ich mein, Filme schauen kann er doch auch mit uns…“, griff Kibum das Thema wieder auf und er sah Onew in die Augen.  
„Du weißt noch mehr, Jinki. Ich sehe es dir an.“  
Onew befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen. „Chanyeol und Baekhyun haben erzählt, dass er eigentlich nur zu Jongin aufs Zimmer geht. Allein…“ Er sah Kibum durchdringend an und diesem klappte der Mund auf. Er war völlig sprachlos.  
„Ja, genauso habe ich gestern Nacht auch reagiert. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, also habe ich Taemin heute morgen darauf angesprochen und er hat es bestätigt…“  
Kibum setzte sich abrupt auf. „Taeminnie schläft mit Jongin?! Aber… seit wann und…“  
Onew zuckte hilfesuchend mit den Achseln. „Er meint es geht wohl schon eine Weile und das es sich einfach so ergeben hätte.“  
Kibum schien einen Augenblick zu brauchen, um die neugewonnenen Informationen verarbeiten zu können.  
„Liebt er ihn?“, fragte der Jüngere irgendwann, die Augenbrauen noch immer besorgt zusammen gezogen. Onew schüttelte den Kopf und Kibums Augen weiteten sich.  
„Aber Jinki, er ist nicht, wie ich! Taeminnie ist nicht der Typ, der einfach nur Sex hat, ohne dabei etwas zu empfinden! Spielt Jongin mit ihm? Erpresst er ihn vielleicht mit irgendwas? Gott, wenn er mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, ich hacke ihm di-“  
„Kibum! Jetzt fahr mal einen Gang runter. Taemin geht freiwillig in den Dorm und er schläft auch freiwillig mit ihm. Jongin ist Chanyeol zufolge unglücklich verliebt und Taemin lenkt ihn ab.“  
„In wen ist er verliebt?“  
Onew zuckte mit den Schultern. Das hatte ihm der große Junge nicht erzählen können. „Ich glaube, irgendwer von EXO. Aber ganz sicher weiß das wohl nur Taemin. Jongin hat sich niemandem außer ihm anvertraut.“  
Es war einen Moment still, Kibum sah hinab auf seine Hände, die mit dem Saum seines Hemdes spielten.  
„Was ist…“, er sah Onew unsicher an. „Was ist, wenn es Taemin genauso geht? Vielleicht ist er auch unglücklich verliebt.“, mutmaßte Kibum und Onew legte den Kopf schief.  
„Das könnte gut sein, aber wir sollten uns da dennoch raushalten, Kibum. Er ist alt genug. Er wird schon wissen, was er tut. Wir wollten wissen, wo er hingeht und nun haben wir die Antwort, alles andere geht uns nichts an.“ Onew legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz zu.  
„Ich mache mir dennoch Sorgen um ihn.“, murmelte Kibum, bevor er sein Gesicht in Onews Handfläche schmiegte, die zärtlich seinen Hals hinaufgewandert war.  
„Mir geht es nicht anders“, flüsterte Onew, bevor er sich vorbeugte um Kibums schön geschwungene Lippen mit den seinen in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Tbc~

(1) Mir wurde gesagt, dass die Jungs keine Einzelzimmer haben sondern das Taemin sich sein Zimmer mit Jonghyun teilt. Ich hab mir die Freiheit jetzt aber einfach genommen. Heißt in meiner Story hat jeder sein eigenes kleines Reich. (nicht das irgend ein Shawol mich 'ankorrintenkackern' muss… gibts das wort überhaupt? Egal! XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Kibum gab ein wohlwollendes Geräusch von sich und erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu zögern. Schon nach kurzer Zeit knabberte der jüngere an Onews Unterlippe und dieser öffnete den Mund einen Spalt weit, um Kibums neckender Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.  
Der Kuss wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde rauer, intensiver und Kibums Hand fand den Weg in Onews weiche Haare. Er zog vorsichtig an dem Haarschopf, um Onews Kopf etwas zur Seite zu neigen. Als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schwer atmend und mit roten Lippen voneinander lösten, umspielte ein Lächeln Onews Lippen.  
„Das du nach gestern Nacht immer noch Lust hast, ist wirklich erstaunlich.“  
Kibum drückte Onew, ohne auf dessen Worte einzugehen, aufs Bett und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß, um von oben auf ihn hinab zu schauen.  
„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte er und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge.  
Onews Augen funkelten.  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil du bei ihm lauter bist als bei mir~“  
Kibum lachte trocken auf. Er beugte sich vor, jeweils eine Hand links und rechts neben Onews Kopf auf die Matratze gestützt.  
„Aber Jinki~ bei dir muss ich mich doch zurück halten. Uns darf schließlich niemand hören~“  
Kibum bewegte die Hüfte ein wenig und erzeugte Reibung an Onews noch von Stoff bedecktem Geschlecht.  
„Er befriedigt mich nicht einmal annähernd, wie du es tust.“ Der Ältere sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Wo ist er eigentlich?“, fragte Onew nach einem langgezogenen Seufzen, bei dem er genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
„Er ist mit Minho in der Stadt, Taeminnie hat sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert.“, antwortete Kibum bevor er sich runter beugte, um ein wenig an Onews Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
Kibum arbeitete sich an Onews Hals hinab bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein, während die geschickten Hände des Jüngeren langsam unter das T-Shirt des Leaders krochen. Onew biss sich erneut ein lauteres Stöhnen unterdrückend auf die Unterlippe, als Kibums Hände seine Brustwarzen fanden.  
Onew wand sich unter Kibum als dieser damit begann zärtlich an den empfindlichen Erhebungen zu zupfen und sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zwirbeln.  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest es ihm endlich sagen“, seufzte Onew.  
Kibum hielt in seinem Tun inne, setzte sich auf und sah dem anderen in die Augen.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht, Jinki, er hat sich so sehr für mich geändert. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach verlassen, weil ich den Sex mit dir mehr genieße.“  
„Es wird ihn verletzen, wenn er es selbst irgendwann heraus findet, Kibum. Er liebt dich.“  
Kibum biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Onew erzählte ihm nichts, was er nicht selbst wusste, doch genau diese Gefühle waren das Problem an der ganzen Sache.  
Kibum hatte schon immer eine stark ausgeprägte Libido gehabt, er wollte Sex so oft und mit so vielen Partnern wie irgendwie möglich. Auch die 'Beziehung' mit Jonghyun war für Kibum immer nur eine rein sexuelle gewesen, und auch für Jonghyun war es anfangs nur eine Möglichkeit gewesen, sexuell angestaute Energie abzubauen.  
Es war es also eine einfache Gleichung gewesen, keine Gefühle, nur Sex. Doch bei dieser Vereinbarung war es nicht geblieben.  
Jonghyun hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert, war immer besitzergreifender geworden, so sehr, dass es an Besessenheit grenzte. Die Gefühle, mit denen Jonghyun ihn plötzlich überschüttet hatte, hatten ihn überrumpelt und eingeengt, besonders die plötzlichen Eifersuchtsattacken des Älteren. Er hatte sich dazu genötigt gefühlt, die Gefühle zu erwidern.  
Das war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen.  
Er hatte wirklich versucht, auch auf emotionaler Ebene etwas für seinen Teamkollegen zu empfinden, doch es hatte sich nichts entwickelt. Für Kibum zählte weiterhin nur der Sex, während Jonghyun sich immer mehr in ihn zu verlieben schien.  
Eines Abends war Kibum allein mit Onew gewesen, hatte ihm sein Herz ausgeschüttet und Onew hatte ihn getröstet. Doch anstatt ihm zu helfen, hatte die Nacht mit dem Leader alles noch viel komplizierter gemacht. Die Nacht, in der er das erste Mal mit Onew geschlafen hatte, brachte nur noch mehr Probleme für Kibum.  
Nun musste er Jonghyun nicht nur Gefühle vortäuschen, die er in Wahrheit gar nicht hatte, sondern ihm außerdem im Bett vorheucheln, wie sehr ihn der Sex befriedigte, obwohl dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Oft ertappte Kibum sich dabei, wie er sich während der Nächte mit Jonghyun vorstellte, Onew würde an dessen Stelle gerade tief in ihn stoßen.  
„Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was er tut wenn er rausfindet, dass ich fremd gehe.“  
Kibum biss erneut auf seine Unterlippe, eine Angewohnheit die er nur an den Tag legte, wenn ihn etwas wirklich beschäftigte oder bedrückte.  
„Am liebsten würde ich für immer abwechselnd Sex mit euch haben. Oh Jinki, er war gestern Nacht seit langer Zeit mal wieder richtig gut, so feurig und ausdauernd!“  
Onew strich zärtlich mit seinen Händen über Kibums Oberschenkel.  
„Gibt’s dafür einen bestimmten Grund?“, fragte er, doch Kibum zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaub das Duett mit Taeminnie ist schuld gewesen. Als er von der Bühne kam, war er so angeturnt, dass er mir Backstage die ganze Zeit unanständige Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hat“ Kibum schloss einen Moment die Augen, als er sich an Jonghyuns Versprechungen erinnerte und diese einen angenehmen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten.  
„Wenn er so gut war, wieso bist du dann hier?“, wollte Onew grinsend wissen und Kibum öffnete die Augen, ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwerfend. Der Ärger verflog jedoch schnell und ein lüsternes Grinsen umspielte den schönen Mund des anderen.  
„Weil ich deinen Schwanz in mir vermisse~“, säuselte er und nun war es an Onew zu erschaudern. Er holte aus und ließ die Hand auf Kibums Oberschenkel niedersausen. Es klatschte und Kibum verzog kurz das Gesicht.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, du liebst den kleinen Onew mehr als mich.“, wimmerte er in gespieltem Bedauern und Kibums Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„So 'klein' ist der 'kleine Onew' aber nicht~“, bemerkte er und rieb erneut ein wenig mit seinem Hintern über die Ausbuchtung in Onews Hose. „Der 'kleine' Onew, scheint außerdem langsam aufzuwachen~“, bemerkte Kibum und er beugte sich runter, um Onews Hals mit kleinen Bissen zu bearbeiten. Peinlich genau darauf achtend, keine bleibenden Spuren zu hinterlassen, die ihre geheime Beziehung verraten könnten.  
Seine Hände nahmen ihre Arbeit wieder auf und stimulierten simultan Onews empfindliche Knospen. Der Ältere schloss seufzend die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um Kibum besseren Zugang zu seinem Hals zu gewähren.  
„Hast du dich nach ihm wenigstens sauber gemacht?“, fragte er keuchend und Kibums Augen wurden vor Erregung ganz dunkel.  
„Sieh es einfach als spezielles Gleitmittel.“, wisperte er und Onew erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sich der Samenerguss des anderen noch in Kibum befand.  
„Du bist wirklich… der hemmungsloseste Bastard, den ich jemals gesehen habe“, raunte Onew und Kibum leckte sich in einer anzüglichen Geste über den Mund.  
„Ich kann dich danach ja wieder sauber lecken, wenn 'sein' Schmutz an dir klebt~“  
Onew musste ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Kibum war einfach so unglaublich schmutzig und 'kinky', dass es ihn jedes Mal aufs neue aus der Bahn warf.  
Die Hose des Älteren spannte mittlerweile ganz gewaltig, doch Kibum schien sich nicht im geringsten daran zu stören, sondern stimulierte ihn in einer Seelenruhe, die Onew um den Verstand brachte.  
Als Kibum sein T-Shirt hochschob, um seine ohnehin schon überempfindlichen Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge und den Zähnen zu bearbeiten, riss Onew der Geduldsfaden und er drehte sie beide ruckartig herum.  
Kibum der mit einer so plötzlichen Bewegung nicht gerechnet hatte, gab ein erschrockenes Fiepen von sich, sah den anderen jedoch mit Unschuldsmiene an, als er plötzlich mit gespreizten Beinen unter ihm lag.  
„Da ist aber jemand ungeduldig~“  
„Sei still! Weißt du wie verdammt erregend und gleichzeitig frustrierend es ist, dich eine komplette Nacht lang in den höchsten Tönen stöhnen und seufzen zu hören?“  
Kibum biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Onew öffnete die Schnalle seines Gürtels und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus den Schlaufen an seiner Hose.  
„Gib mir deine Hände.“, befahl er mit dunkler Stimme und Kibums Körper unter ihm begann zu zittern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Onew ihn ans Bett fesselte, doch es war jedes Mal aufs neue ein Erlebnis.  
Kaum hatte er die Hände Mithilfe des Gürtels über Kibums Kopf am Bett befestigt, beugte Onew sich vor, um das Hemd des anderen mit einer reißenden Bewegung zu öffnen.  
„Mach dich auf meine Rache gefasst. Du Miststück wusstest genau, dass ich dich hören kann.“  
Onews Stimme war rau und hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton. Kibum schluckte nervös, Hitze durchströmte ihn.  
„Ja… ich wusste, dass du mich hören kannst, Jinki~“  
Onew ließ seine Hände über Kibums schönem Oberkörper streifen und kniff zärtlich in dessen rechte Brustwarze.  
„Dann wusstest du sicher auch, dass ich dich dafür bestrafen würde, Miststück~“

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Kibums Kehle entfloh ein Wimmern, als er Onews Worte vernahm. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen verbrennen. Er liebte es, wenn Onew so ungehalten und dominant war.  
Nur er bekam diese Seite des Leaders zu Gesicht, niemand anderes.  
Onew beugte sich hinab, um die zuvor stimulierte Brustwarze ein wenig mit seinem Mund zu bearbeiten. Zärtlich leckte er kurz darüber, fast entschuldigend, dann pustete er leicht woraufhin sie sich aufrichtete.  
Kibums Atmung beschleunigte sich und Onew lächelte diabolisch. Erneut beugte er sich herunter und nahm die Brustwarze in den Mund, nur um dieses Mal, nicht gerade sanft, in sie hinein zu beißen.  
Kibum bäumte sich auf und seiner Kehle entrang sich ein gequälter Laut, erfolgreich unterdrückte er einen Schrei.  
Onews Lächeln wurde breiter. Er wandte sich der zweiten Brustwarze zu, wo er die Prozedur wiederholte, während er immer wieder schmerzhaft mit dem Mittelfinger gegen die bereits malträtierte erste schnipste.  
Kibum unter ihm wand sich wie eine Schlange und dennoch konnte er sich Onews quälenden Händen nicht entziehen.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten dieser Tortur, waren Kibums Brustwarzen rot, geschwollen und so empfindsam, dass sie sich beim kleinsten Luftzug gleich wieder aufrichteten.  
Kibum hatte Onews Tun so still es ging erduldet, auch wenn er sich ein paar Mal gewünscht hatte, seine Lust und den Schmerz frei herausschreien zu können. Er hatte es auch unterlassen, zu flehen, denn wenn er Onew darum anbettelte aufzuhören, – so wusste er- wurde die Strafe nur noch gemeiner.  
„Hast du jetzt endlich genug davon, mich zu quälen?“, fragte Kibum ein wenig schnippisch, doch gleichzeitig mit einem hoffnungsvollen Unterton. Er leckte sich verlangend über die Lippen als er die Ausbuchtung in Onews Hose sah.  
„Mit Nichten.“, antwortete Onew und legte, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Kopf schief.  
Kibum zog eine Schnute, doch Onew wedelte nur mit einem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Nein, Kibum, ich sagte, du spürst meine Rache und du wirst es heute erst genießen, wenn ICH befriedigt bin.“ Die Art und Weise wie Onew das 'Ich' betont hatte, ließ Kibums Blut gefrieren.  
Was zum Teufel hatte sich ihr Leader nur für ihn ausgedacht? Hatte er die ganze Nacht über einem passenden Bestrafungsplan gebrütet?  
Onew stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Schrank. Kibums Augen weiteten sich. Er wusste, dass Onew dort das Spielzeug aufbewahrte. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was sich alles in der Kiste befand und was Onew gegen ihn verwenden konnte.  
Was auch immer der andere geholt hatte, es passte in eine Hand.  
Onew lachte.  
„Du müsstest deinen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck gerade sehen, überlegst du, was ich geholt haben könnte?“, fragte er, während er sich mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen neben Kibum auf die Bettkante setzte und sanft dessen Oberkörper hinab strich. Kibum nickte und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.  
„Zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen, ich habe uns etwas neues bestellt.“, raunte er geheimnisvoll, bevor er seine Hand hob und Kibum zeigte, um was es sich handelte. Kibums Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
„Nein… oh Jinki, bitte bitte…nicht. Das kannst du mir nicht antun, bitte!“, bettelte Kibum, doch Onew schloss erneut ein bösartiges Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen.  
„Du irrst dich. Ich kann.“  
Er legte den kleinen Ring neben Kibum aufs Bett und griff nach dem Bund von Kibums Hose. Kibum war unheimlich froh, dass er sich heute Morgen nicht in eine enge Jeans gequetscht, sondern eine bequeme weite Hose angezogen hatte. Mit einem Ruck zog Onew seine Hose samt Boxershorts runter und entblößte Kibums bereits schmerzlich hartes Glied.  
„Heb dein Becken an!“, wies Onew ihn an und Kibum kam dem Wunsch wiederwillig nach. Onew zog ihm Hose und Boxershorts aus und ließ sie achtlos neben das Bett fallen.  
„Ich liebe deine Beine~“, flüsterte er völlig in die Betrachtung von Kibums Beinen versunken. Sanft strich er von Kibums Knöchel aus die langen angewinkelten Gliedmaßen hinauf. Kurz ließ er seine Hände auf den Knien ruhen, bevor er sie mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander drückte.  
Was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Kibum setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, konnte ein grinsen jedoch nicht gänzlich unterdrücken.  
„Wirklich Kibum, ein Plug?“, fragte Onew und rang mit sich.  
Am liebsten wäre er sofort und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste über den anderen hergefallen. Kibum sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen verführerisch an.  
„Aber Jinki~ wenn ich keinen Plug trage, wird meine teure Unterwäsche doch schmutzig~“  
Onew musste bei Kibums weinerlichen Ton den Impuls unterdrücken, die Augen zu verdrehen. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Ring, den er neben Kibum aufs Bett gelegt hatte und öffnete seine Nachttischschublade, um das Gleitgel heraus zu holen.  
Während er dafür sorgte, dass der Ring gut flutschte, hatte Kibum wieder damit begonnen zu betteln.  
Onew stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug und auch Kibums verzweifelter Versuch, sich unter ihm zu winden half nichts. Entschlossen setzte Onew sich, nachdem es ihm zu bunt wurde, auf Kibums Beine und machte diesen damit bewegungsunfähig. Dann griff er nach Kibums Erregung, die sich ihm aufmerksamkeitsheischend entgegen reckte und zog den engen Ring über die komplette Schaftlänge, bis er an der Basis sein Ziel erreichte.  
Kibum brummte unwillig.  
„Mistkerl“, wisperte er frustriert.  
„Wie war das?“, fragte Onew mit einem scharfen Unterton und Kibum wich eilig seinem Blick aus.  
Onew kletterte von Kibums Beinen und stand auf. Seine eigene Hose drückte mittlerweile ziemlich unangenehm, weswegen er sich schnell seiner Klamotten entledigte. Er spürte Kibums Blick auf seinem Körper und ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief seinen Körper.  
„Also gut~ kommen wir zum spaßigen Teil.“, flüsterte Onew während er zum Bett zurück ging.  
„Spreiz die Beine“, befahl er den herrischen Tonfall von zuvor wieder aufgreifend. Kibum kam seiner Anweisung ohne zu zögern nach. Erregt stellte Onew fest, dass die Situation dem anderen scheinbar doch näher ging, als er zugeben wollte.  
Ein sattes Rot hatte sich auf Kibums Wangen geschlichen, während er wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor Onew lag.  
Dieser strich immer wieder sanft mit den Händen die Innenseiten von Kibums Oberschenkeln entlang, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf der weichen Haut. Immer wenn er mit seinen Händen näher an Kibums Erregung kam, spannte sich der Körper unter ihm an. Doch Onew dachte nicht im Traum daran, dem anderen zu geben, was er wollte.  
„Jinki~ bitte…“ Kibums Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Onew überlegte, wann der andere das letzte Mal, ein solches Verlangen gezeigt hatte.  
Noch mal ließ Onew seine Hand an Kibums Oberschenkel hinab wandern, ehe sie den Weg zu dessen Öffnung antrat.  
Vorsichtig befühlte er mit seinem Zeigefinger das Ende des Plugs. Er beschloss, dass er genug davon hatte, den anderen hinzuhalten, weswegen er die Basis des Plugs umfasste und leichten Druck ausübte.  
Kibum warf den Kopf laut aufseufzend in den Nacken.  
Der Plug war schwarz und klein, scheinbar diente er wirklich nur dem Zweck, Flüssigkeiten im Inneren zu behalten, nicht jedoch zu erregen. Kaum hatte er den Plug rausgezogen, konnte er die Spuren von Jonghyuns nächtlicher Erleichterung an Kibums Öffnung glitzern sehen.  
Onew spürte, wie sein Glied bei dem Anblick zuckte und er umschloss es sanft mit seiner linken Hand, um es einige Male zu pumpen.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass ich kein Gleitgel benutzen soll?“, fragte Onew leise nach.  
Kibum nickte und wimmerte leise: „Bitte nimm den Ring ab, Jinki~… Bitte hyung~“ Onew biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er liebte es wenn Kibum in hyung nannte.  
Unter anderen Umständen, hätte er sicher an dieser Stelle nachgegeben, doch wenn er an die lange schlaflose Nacht dachte, die hinter ihm lag, befand er es für gerechter, den anderen noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.  
Er positionierte sich zwischen Kibums Beinen und nahm dessen linkes Bein über seine Schulter. Vorsichtig und jeden Millimeter genießend, drang er in Kibum ein. Der Jüngere hielt den Atem an, versuchte seine Muskeln zu entspannen.  
Gerade als Onew komplett in den begehrenswerten Körper unter sich eingedrungen war und sich fallen lassen wollte, klopfte es an der Zimmertür.  
„Hyung?“, fragte Taemins Stimme leise vor der Tür und Kibum und Onew hielten unisono die Luft an.

tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

„J-ja, Taemin? Es ist gerade… schlecht, ich…bin beschäftigt.“, antwortete Onew auf das Klopfen des Jüngeren.  
Er versuchte, seine Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch verdammt, das war nicht einfach, wenn man gerade in die delikate Enge eines anderen Körpers eingedrungen war.  
„Ist schon okay, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich kurz in der Stadt bin. Viel Spaß noch beim Pornos schauen~ ich erzähl´s niemandem“, kicherte Taemin vor der Tür.  
Onew blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sie lauschten den Schritten, die sich entfernten und als sie schließlich hörten, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, stießen sie beide gleichzeitig ein tiefes Seufzen aus.  
„Das war knapp“, keuchte Kibum atemlos und Onew nickte ihm beipflichtend zu.  
„Gott, sei Dank hat er deine Stimme nicht erkannt!“  
Kibums Muskeln um ihn herum zogen sich kurz zusammen und Onew stöhnte laut auf. Das war sein Zeichen.  
Langsam unendlich langsam, begann er sich in dem anderen zu bewegen.  
„Nun komm schon Jinki, schneller. Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!“, fluchte Kibum ungehalten, doch Onew bewegte sich als Antwort darauf noch langsamer und Kibum beschloss, dass es das Beste war, dem anderen das Ruder zu überlassen.  
Er kaute frustriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah den Älteren flehend an.  
„Wirst du dich das nächste Mal bei Jonghyun zügeln, sodass ich dein Gestöhne nicht die ganze Nacht ertragen muss?“, fragte Onew im strengen Tonfall, während er sich immer noch im Schneckentempo in den Jüngeren gleiten ließ und sich genauso langsam wieder herauszog.  
„Ja, Jinki~ nur bitte,… Gott bitte, nimm mich endlich!“  
Kibum schloss gequält die Augen, dieses Tempo trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Onew beugte sich kurz hinab und gab ihm einen sanften, beinahe schüchternen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Öffne die Augen“, bat Onew und kaum war Kibum diesem Wunsch nachgekommen, stieß der andere tief und hart in ihn.  
Kibum stöhnte laut auf und in seinen Augen flackerte das Verlangen. Onew stieß immer wieder zu, mal hart und erbarmungslos, dann änderte er wieder das Tempo zu langsamen langgezogenen Stößen. Kibum unter ihm wand sich völlig gefangen in seiner Lust.  
„Jiiinki, der Ring~“, wimmerte Kibum.  
„Noch nicht“ Onew schüttelte den Kopf und Kibums Kehle entfloh ein weinerlicher Laut. Sanft nahm Onew, Kibums schmerzende Erregung in die Hand und pumpte sie im Takt seiner Stöße.  
Kibum wimmerte gequält. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Onews Gesicht, er liebte die Momente, in denen er die Macht über diesen wunderschönen Mann hatte. Die Momente, in denen er all diese wundervollen Geräusche aus ihm herauskitzeln konnte.  
Onew spürte, wie er sich seiner eigenen Erlösung näherte und auch Kibum spannte immer wieder kurz delikat seine Gesäßmuskeln um ihn herum an.  
„Fleh mich an~“, keuchte Onew Kibum ins Ohr, während er seine Stöße ein letztes Mal verlangsamte.  
Kibums Stimme zitterte vor Erregung: „Bitte hyung~ bitte hab erbarmen. Nimm den Ring ab~ Jinkiiii~“  
Onew lächelte an Kibums Ohr.  
„So ist brav~“, meinte er, bevor er sich mit einer Hand an dem Verschluss des Ringes zu schaffen machte, gleichzeitig begann er wieder damit, hart in den anderen zu stoßen.  
Kaum war der Ring ab, drückte Kibum den Rücken durch und kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei in Onews Hand. Dieser folgte ihm kurz darauf und sackte schließlich erschöpft über ihm zusammen.  
Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause zog Onew sein nun erschlafftes Glied aus dem warmen Körper Kibums und setzte sich auf. Er befreite den anderen von seinen Fesseln und küsste kurz die geröteten Handgelenke, bevor er das Gesicht des anderen zärtlich in beide Hände nahm, um ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.  
„Eigentlich~ müsstest du mich noch sauber machen, aber was hältst du stattdessen von einer gemeinsamen Dusche? Die anderen sind sicher bald zurück.“  
Kibum nickte erschöpft aber glücklich und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Er sah hinab zwischen seine Beine und auf die Sauerei, die er auf dem Laken hinterlassen hatte.  
„Und anschließend helfe ich dir, das Bett frisch zu beziehen~“

*+*+*

Eine Woche später lag Taemin mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und starrte hinauf zur Decke. Wie jeden Abend, wenn Ruhe im SHINee Dorm eingekehrt war, schweiften Taemins Gedanken ab, zu der Performance mit Jonghyun.  
Die Sinneseindrücke, die er noch in der Nacht nach dem Konzert gehabt hatte, verblassten immer mehr und machten einem Gefühl der Leere Platz.  
Taemin griff nach seinem Handy und wählte das Video Menü. Er hatte die ganze Woche auf Fancams von ihrem Auftritt gewartet, und jedes Video, dass den intimen Moment gut eingefangen hatte, auf sein Handy gezogen.  
Er ließ einen Moment den Finger suchend über dem Display kreisen, bevor er sein Lieblingsvideo antippte. Die Videos waren alle nur kurz und wacklig, das Geschrei der Fans war zudem unglaublich störend und doch konnte Taemin nicht anders, als es sich immer und immer wieder anzusehen.  
Ein warmer Schauer durchlief seinen Körper und Taemin schloss einen Moment seufzend die Augen, nachdem das Video geendet hatte.  
Er spürte schon wieder, das Kribbeln, das Verlangen nach der Nähe eines anderen Körpers. Nackt und verschwitzt auf seinem. Den heißen erregten Atem an seinem Ohr.  
Ruckartig setzte Taemin sich in seinem Bett auf. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick, um dem Verlangen seines Körpers nachzugeben.  
Er sollte schlafen, denn der morgige Tag war wieder vollgepackt mit Terminen. Doch er war einfach nicht müde!  
Taemin schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stützte seine Hände links und rechts, neben seinen Knien, auf die Bettkante ab.  
In Momenten wie diesen wünschte sich ein Teil von ihm, der Auftritt hätte nie stattgefunden. Dann könnte er in Ruhe durchschlafen, ohne jeden Morgen mit einem Ständer zu erwachen, und er müsste auch nicht jeden zweiten Tag in einen anderen Dorm flüchten, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Doch ein anderer, viel größerer Teil, liebte den Auftritt, war froh darüber, die einmalige Gelegenheit erhalten zu haben, dem anderen nah zu sein. Taemins spürte erneut das nervige Ziehen in seiner Brust.  
Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und er beschloss, sich in der Küche etwas zu trinken zu organisieren. Leise stand er auf und tapste durch den dunklen Dorm.  
Als er an Minhos Zimmer vorbei ging, erschreckte er sich leicht, da ein lautes Schnarchen die Wände erzittern ließ. Es hörte sich an, als würde der Ältere gerade einen Wald absägen.  
In der Küche angekommen, wurde er wieder an das Gespräch mit Onew erinnert. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass ihr Leader so verständnisvoll und aufgeschlossen sein würde und Taemin fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob der Grund dafür die Beziehung zwischen Kibum und Jonghyun war. Denn war man nicht gleich viel offener, wenn man ständig mit Homosexualität konfrontiert wurde?  
Kibum hatte merkwürdigerweise das Gespräch an jenem Morgen nicht noch einmal angeschnitten und Jonghyun, schien Onews Aussage ohnehin für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten zu haben.  
Taemin verdrehte die Augen.  
Er war sich sicher, dass er in Jonghyuns Augen immer 'der kleine, süße, schüchterne Taemin' bleiben würde. Das Baby von SHINee. Der unschuldige Taemin, der von allem unreinen beschützt werden musste. Pah! dachte Taemin, wenn der wüsste!  
Er griff sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und verließ die Küche. Jetzt, wo seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er die Konturen der Möbel im Wohnzimmer erkennen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Sofa und er verfluchte sein Herz dafür, dass es anfing wie wild zu klopfen. Vorsichtig ging Taemin näher an die Couch heran und legte in seine Betrachtung vertieft, den Kopf ein wenig schräg.  
Jonghyun war scheinbar nach dem Training erschöpft auf dem weichen Polster eingeschlafen und hatte es nicht mehr in sein Zimmer geschafft, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannt hatte. Taemin kam selten in den Genuss, den anderen so friedlich und angreifbar zu sehen. Die Augenlider waren entspannt geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet, sämtliche Gliedmaßen waren vom Körper gestreckt, die Beine sahen sogar so aus, als hätten sie erst kürzlich den Kampf gegen die dünne Wolldecke gewonnen.  
Taemin lächelte.  
Er stellte die Flasche lautlos neben sich auf dem Boden ab und ging noch etwas näher an seinen schlafenden Hyung heran.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den anderen um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Er nahm jedes Detail des geliebten kantigen Gesichts in sich auf.  
Er ist so schön, schoss ihm ein letzter Gedanke durch den Kopf, bevor er sich noch weiter vorbeugte.  
Er war längst nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper, handelte wie in Trance. Immer näher kam Jonghyuns schönes Gesicht seinem eigenen.  
Tief sog Taemin den Duft des anderen ein, bevor er genüsslich die Augen schloss und die Lücke zwischen ihnen überwand.  
Der Kuss war nur federleicht, kaum spürbar auf seinen Lippen und doch fühlte Taemin sich, als wäre er gerade vom Blitz getroffen worden.  
Erschrocken über sein eigenes Tun, zuckte er hoch, seine rechte Hand berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen. Der Kuss war so unwirklich gewesen. Die Hand fiel kraftlos zurück neben seinen Körper und Taemin biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.  
Nun, da er von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet hatte, wollte er mehr. Doch sein Unterbewusstsein schrie ihn praktisch an, dass er gefälligst wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgehen solle, dass es falsch war, was er tat.  
Doch warum fühlte es sich dann so richtig an?  
Es kostete einiges an Überwindung, doch schließlich drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu der Stelle, an der er die Wasserflasche abgestellt hatte.  
Völlig berauscht von dem, was er getan hatte, bemerkte er gar nicht den Schatten, der die ganze Zeit in der Ecke des dunkeln Zimmers gestanden und ihn beobachtet hatte.

Tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Onew erwachte, als ihn jemand grob an der Schulter wach rüttelte.. Alarmiert setzte er sich auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht verschlafen hatte. Draußen herrschte tiefste Nacht und das leuchtende Display seines Weckers verriet ihm, dass er erst in vier Stunden würde aufstehen müssen.  
Er rieb sich müde die Augen.  
„Was ist denn los Kibum? Warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht, ich hoffe es ist wichtig.“, grummelte der Leader etwas verstimmt, weil er so unsanft aus einem schönen Traum gerissen worden war.  
„Ich weiß in wen Taemin verliebt ist.“, sagte Kibum trocken und Onews Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.  
„Was? Hat er dir was gesagt? Wer ist es?“, wollte der Ältere wissen, doch Kibum sah hinab auf die Hände, die mit dem Saum seines Schlafshirts spielten. Er schluckte, bevor er den Kopf hob und Onew in die Augen sah.  
„Jonghyun.“  
Onew konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten und seine Kinnlade verblüfft hinab fiel.  
Er hob eine Hand um sich in seine Wange zu kneifen. „Autsch! Verdammt und ich dachte ich träume und es ist ein schlechter Scherz.“, wimmerte Onew und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange, während Kibum sich etwas steif neben ihm aufs Bett setzte.  
„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Onew nun neugierig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere diese Vermutung nur an den Haaren herbei gezogen hatte oder ob es einen Beweis für die Annahme gab.  
„Er hat ihn geküsst“, flüsterte Kibum und schluckte hart.  
„Geküsst? Und was hat Jonghyun gemacht?“, wollte Onew wissen doch Kibum schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts, er hat geschlafen. Ich habe es nur zufällig gesehen, weil ich gerade ins Wohnzimmer wollte, um ihn zu wecken. Du weißt schon… Er soll doch nicht auf der Couch schlafen, das ist nicht gut für seinen Rücken… und dann war da Taeminnie…“, erklärte Kibum und Onew griff sich an den Kopf.  
„Oh Gott, diese ganze Sache wird immer komplizierter.“, stöhnte er und sah dann zu Kibum. „Also nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe. Taemin liebt Jonghyun – beziehungsweise hat ihn ihm Schlaf geküsst, was diese Annahme nahe legt -, aber da dieser mit dir zusammen ist, ist der Kleine dazu gezwungen, ständig zu Jongin zu flüchten?“  
Kibum hob den Kopf und Onew sah erschrocken, dass der andere kurz davor war, zu weinen. Es lag so viel Schmerz in seinem Blick, dass Onew erschauderte.  
„Jinki… verdammt kannst du dir auch nur annähernd vorstellen, wie sehr Taeminnie mich hassen muss? Jonghyun und ich haben uns sogar ab und zu einen Spaß daraus gemacht und uns vor ihm geküsst und angefasst. Einfach weil wir seine Reaktion so lustig fanden.“  
Onew nickte betrübt, als er sich an die Spielchen der zwei Älteren mit dem Maknae erinnerte. „Ja, er ist immer auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet, als wäre der schwarze Mann persönlich hinter ihm her.“  
Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war die Reaktion des anderen doch sehr offensichtlich gewesen. Immerhin waren Onew und Minho auch nicht immer gleich geflüchtet sobald die beiden losgelegt hatten. Sie hatten das Verhalten Taemins darauf geschoben, dass er zu jung und unschuldig war, um bereits mit Zärtlichkeiten zwischen Erwachsenen – noch dazu zwei erwachsenen Männern – zurecht zu kommen, dass es ihm schlichtweg peinlich war und er deswegen davor flüchtete.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einen anderen Grund geben könnte?  
„Was soll ich denn nun tun? Soll ich Jonghyun davon erzählen? Soll ich mit Taemin darüber reden und mich entschuldigen? Gott Jinki, wir haben ihn praktisch in Jongins Arme getrieben! Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was die ganze Zeit in ihm vorgegangen sein muss! Jonghyun hat sich noch darüber lustig gemacht, dass Taemin eine Erektion auf der Bühne hatte bei ihrer Performance…“  
Kibum sah weg und hob die Hand zum Mund, als die ersten Tränen sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten.  
„Was sind wir nur für miserable Hyungs…“  
Onew schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief aus, dann umarmte er Kibum zärtlich und wartete bis dieser sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Lösung zu diesem Problem geben, aber das Ganze ist komplexer als wir dachten. Ich würde Jonghyun nichts davon erzählen, aber vermeidet in Zukunft einfach zu viel Hautkontakt in Taemins Nähe. Ich denke um ein Gespräch mit ihm werden wir nicht herum kommen, aber ich überlege gerade ob es ratsam wäre, wenn du ihn auf diese Sache ansprichst.“  
Kibums Schluchzen wurde wieder etwas lauter. „Ich will nicht, dass er mich hasst Jinki. Ich hab Taeminnie so lieb.“, brachte er mit brüchiger Stimme hervor und Onew nickte seufzend, während er vorsichtig über das weiche Haar des anderen strich.  
„Ich weiß, Kibum. Ich weiß.“

*+*+*

Taemins Handy klingelte und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den Namen auf dem Display las.  
„DU HAST WAS?!“, schrie Jongin ihn praktisch an, als er sich mit einem „Hallo, Jongin“ gemeldet hatte und Taemin zog das Handy mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht von seinem Ohr weg. Das war sehr laut gewesen.  
Er hatte sich nach seinem Erlebnis im Wohnzimmer auf seinem Bett hin und her gerollt, unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken, als den Kuss.  
Er hatte es einfach jemandem sagen müssen, doch der einzige der sein Geheimnis kannte, war Jongin, weswegen er kurzerhand zum Handy gegriffen und eine SMS an diesen versendet hatte.  
Taemin wusste, dass Jongin keinen sehr tiefen Schlaf hatte und schon von dem kleinsten Störgeräusch wach wurde und auch, dass dieser sein Handy neben seinem Kissen liegen hatte, während er schlief.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt hab. Können wir reden?“, fragte Taemin leise und Jongin am anderen Ende der Leitung gab ein Schnaufen von sich.  
„Zum Glück hattest du einen guten Grund mich zu wecken. Und ja, ich hab mir schnell was über gezogen und steh nun auf dem Balkon. Was ist passiert? Wie kam es dazu?“  
Taemin holte tief Luft, bevor er überschwänglich von seinem 'Kuss' mit Jonghyun zu erzählen begann. Jongin am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte sich alles bis zum Schluss an ohne den Älteren zu unterbrechen.  
„Es war einfach fantastisch, seine Lippen sind so weich, Jongin. Und sein Geruch~ ernsthaft, es gibt keinen anderen Mann, an dem dieses Aftershave so verdammt gut riecht.“  
Taemin machte eine Sprechpause und seufzte wie ein verliebtes Fangirl.  
„Hattest du keine Angst, dass er aufwachen könnte?“, fragte Jongin belustigt und Taemin kicherte.  
„Machst du Witze? Ich bin vor Aufregung fast gestorben!“  
„Hat dich niemand gesehen?“  
Taemin machte einen verneinenden Laut. „Die haben alle schon tief und fest geschlafen, ich werde morgen so tot sein. Ich weiß, dass ich schlafen muss, aber ich fühle mich gerade als wäre ich auf Drogen.“  
„Ja, die Jonghyun Droge~ Pass auf, dass du nicht süchtig wirst!“, witzelte Jongin und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Bin ich das nicht schon längst?“, fragte Taemin und seufzte verträumt. Jongin stimmte ihm im Stillen zu.  
„Du solltest dennoch versuchen, zu schlafen, Hyung. Ich werde auch wieder ins Bett gehen. Schließlich muss ich morgen wieder mein bestes geben, ich darf einfach nicht gegen Luhan verlieren.“, meinte Jongin und Taemin lächelte bei den Worten des anderen.  
„Frag die beiden doch nach ’nem Dreier?“, riet Taemin dem jüngeren lachend.  
„Das mach ich, wenn du Sex mit Jonghyun hattest“, brummte Jongin und Taemin lachte noch lauter.  
„Okay, abgemacht. Die Wette gilt! Gute Nacht, Jongin.“ Taemin streckte sich gähnend auf seinem Bett.  
„Danke, schlaf gut und träum was süßes, Hyung~“

Tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Taemin schloss mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Tür zu ihrem Dorm auf und betrat diesen. Der Abend heute bei Jongin war wirklich entspannend und lustig gewesen. Baekhyun und Chanyeol hatten nämlich irgendwann einfach beschlossen, Jongins Zimmer zu stürmen und sie zum Kartenspielen zu verdonnern.  
Taemin kicherte leise, als er sich vorstellte was für dumme Gesichter die beiden wohl gemacht hätten, wenn Jongin und er gerade anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen wären.  
Obwohl vielleicht auch nicht.  
Denn Taemin war sich fast sicher, dass die zwei lautesten und aufgedrehtesten Member von EXO-K, nicht nur Freundschaft für einander empfanden.  
Er zog sich die Schuhe aus, schulterte seine Umhängetasche und ging auf sein Zimmer. Kaum war er zum Fenster gegangen, um die Rollladen herunter zu lassen, klopfte es an der Tür und Taemin drehte sich verwundert um.  
„Ja?“, antwortete er auf das Klopfen und die Tür öffnete sich. Onew steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und lächelte ihn warm an.  
„Hey Taeminnie~ können wir kurz reden?“  
Taemin hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Sie hatten sich den kompletten Tag beim Training gesehen. Wieso wollte Onew gerade jetzt mit ihm reden?  
„Klar komm rein, Hyung“, murmelte er nur etwas unsicher und machte eine einladende Geste zu seinem Bett hin. Onew setzte sich aufs Bett und Taemin zog seinen Schreibtischstuhl heran, um sich auf diesem nieder zu lassen.  
„Was gibt´s?“, fragte Taemin neugierig und sah seinen Leader aufmerksam an. Onew schien nicht genau zu wissen, wie er anfangen sollte, denn er druckste eine Weile herum, ohne Taemin anzusehen, was diesen sichtlich nervös machte.  
„Hör mal, Taemin, diese Sache mit dir und Jongin…“, begann Onew schließlich und Taemin verdrehte ungesehen von dem anderen die Augen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass dieses Thema noch einmal auf den Tisch kommen würde. „…Chanyeol sagte mir, dass Jongin in jemand anderes verliebt ist, stimmt das?“  
Onew sah nun auf und Taemin nickte langsam. Er war sich nicht sicher, auf was der Ältere genau hinaus wollte, weswegen er es erst einmal für klüger hielt ihn ausreden zu lassen.  
„Naja, ich dachte mir nur, also… wenn er verliebt ist, wieso schläft er dann mit dir?“  
Taemin sah einen Moment hinab auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoss ruhten und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich wollte er nicht preisgeben, in wen Jongin verliebt war.  
„Jongins Herz gehört jemandem, der vergeben ist.“, antwortete er und er spürte Onews intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen.  
„Und dir geht es… genauso?“, fragte Onew nun überraschend und Taemins Kopf schnellte in die Höhe.  
„W-was?“, stotterte er perplex. Es verging ein kurzer Moment, bevor Taemin nervös lachte. „Nein, nein… da ist niemand.“ Sein Lachen erstarb, als er in Onews Augen blickte und sah, dass der andere ihm seine Lüge ansah. Taemin fühlte sich vor den warmen wissenden Augen seines Hyungs plötzlich nackt und schutzlos.  
Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der andere Bescheid wusste?  
Nein, Taemin! Er will dich nur verunsichern, er kann es gar nicht wissen, sondern testet dich nur.  
„Kibum hat dich gestern Nacht gesehen, Taemin.“ Onews geflüsterte Worte klangen in Taemins Ohren nach, als habe er sie ihm entgegen geschrien.  
Die beruhigenden Worte, die sein Unterbewusstsein ihm zugeflüstert hatte, fielen in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus. Die Augen des Jüngeren waren erschrocken geweitet und sein Herz schlug plötzlich so schnell, als wäre er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen.  
„H-hat er es ihm gesagt?“, fragte Taemin und etwas in seiner Magengegend zog sich unangenehm zusammen.  
Was wenn Kibum es Jonghyun brühwarm erzählt hatte?  
Was wenn Jonghyun ihn morgen darauf ansprechen würde?  
Ohmeingottohmeingottohmeingott!!!1!11!  
„Nein, Taemin. Und er wird es ihm auch nicht sagen.“, flüsterte Onew und erhob sich vom Bett. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und förderte ein Taschentuch hervor, dann ging er von dem Maknae in die Knie und tupfte sanft die Tränen weg, die sich den Weg über Taemins weiße Haut gebahnt hatten.  
Taemin befühlte erschrocken seine Wange, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Er war viel zu paralysiert von dem Gedanken gewesen, dass Jonghyun von dem heimlichen Kuss erfahren haben könnte.  
„Kibum, hat Angst Taemin. Er hat Angst davor, von dir gehasst zu werden. Weil er…“ Onew suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „…nun ja, weil er das besitzt, was du gern haben möchtest.“  
Taemin lachte trocken und sah zur Zimmerdecke hinauf.  
„Hass? Ich hasse Kibum-hyung nicht.“ Er sah hinab und in Onews Augen. Wie immer spürte er dieses nervige Ziehen in seiner Brust. „Ich beneide ihn, Hyung. Das ist etwas völlig anderes als Hass.“  
„Aber kann Neid nicht auch in Hass umschlagen?“, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und Taemin und Onew sahen zu Kibum, der nun leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf sie zukam.  
Onew erhob sich und legte Kibum eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er nickte ihm kurz ermutigend zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, langsam zur Tür ging und die beiden allein ließ.  
Es war einen Moment still, bevor Kibum sich räusperte und zum Bett ging um sich dort nieder zu lassen.  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Taemin. Für alles, was Jonghyun und ich dir mit unser Beziehung angetan haben.“  
Taemins öffnete etwas sprachlos den Mund, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kibum sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen würde. Langsam stand er auf, ging die wenigen Schritte zum Bett und setzte sich neben Kibum.  
„Ist schon okay, Hyung. Ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen.“, gestand er ehrlich.  
Natürlich tat es weh, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, doch mit der Zeit war es erträglicher geworden. Besonders, seit er so viel Zeit mit Jongin verbrachte.  
Es gab zwar vereinzelt Nächte, in denen das Verlangen und die Gefühle für Jonghyun Überhandnahmen und, in denen er noch immer weinte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Jonghyun unerreichbar für ihn war, aber waren diese immer seltener geworden.  
„H-hast du vor, es ihm zu erzählen?“, fragte Taemin seinen Hyung nervös und spürte, wie die Wärme in seine Wangen kroch und diese zart rosa färbte.  
Kibum schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben, ich hab es nur Onew anvertraut, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, nachdem ich dich gesehen hatte.“  
Taemin verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
„Hattest du Angst ich beiße dich?“, wollte er belustigt wissen.  
Kibum zog die Augenbrauen ernst zusammen und hob belehrend den Zeigefinger.  
„Regel Nr. 1 im K-pop Handbuch für Anfänger: Traue niemals dem Evil-Maknae.“  
Taemin sah den anderen verdutzt an, dann musste er lachen.  
So ein Schwachsinn!  
Kibum fiel in sein Lachen mit ein und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
„Soll ich dir etwas über Jonghyun verraten?“, fragte Kibum irgendwann und sah Taemin aufmerksam an. Dieser runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Es hat mit dir zu tun,… glaube ich.“, ergänzte der Ältere und Taemin setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin bevor er langsam nickte.  
„Ich glaube, Jjongie, hat die 'Internet War' Performance mit dir besser gefallen, als er zugeben würde.“ Kibum zwinkerte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Taemins Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen Hüpfer. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich sein Magen so an, als würde sein Inhalt genau in diesem Moment gern Bekanntschaft mit der nächsten Kloschüssel machen.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er nervös nach und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
Kibum legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. Mit diesem breiten Lächeln und den geschlossenen Augen erinnerte er Taemin immer an einen Fuchs.  
„Er hat bemerkt, dass du eine Erektion hattest und dein Verlangen hat sich wohl auf ihn übertragen. Er war in der Nacht nach dem Auftritt unglaublich angeturnt, ich war fast schon ein wenig eifersüchtig, weil du es warst der ihn so scharf gemacht hat.“  
Taemins Augen wurden bei diesen Worten kreisrund, sein Gesicht glühte und sein Mund war schlagartig so trocken, als habe er Sand getrunken.  
In diesem Augenblick gab es nur Platz für einen einzigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf: Jonghyun war wegen ihm erregt gewesen!

Tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

Einige Tage später klingelte es an der Tür. Kibum und Jonghyun, die es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten, um fern zu sehen, sahen sich einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor Kibum seine Tasse warmen Kakao auf dem niedrigen Couchtischchen abstellte und aufstand.  
Es war bereits später Abend und eigentlich erwartete niemand von ihnen um diese Uhrzeit noch Besuch.  
„Wenn Taemin sich wieder ‘ne Pizza bestellt hat, ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen, dann versohl ich ihm den Hintern!“, grummelte Jonghyun, der seinem Liebsten mit dem Blick bis in den Flur folgte.  
Kibum lachte leise. „Mach das nicht, später gefällt ihm das noch und dann hast du ein Probl-“, Kibum hatte die Tür geöffnet und war sofort verstummt, als er sah, wer dort stand.  
Dort stand völlig durchnässt und zitternd Jongin.  
„Guten Abend, Hyung. Ist Taemin Zuhause?“, fragte der Jüngere mit rauer Stimme und Kibums Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen, als er den anderen genauer betrachtete.  
Die Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren waren unübersehbar, die nasse Kleidung klebte an dem zitternden schmalen Körper, wie eine zweite Haut. Der sonst so schöne, selbstbewusste Junge, hatte vom Weinen gerötete Augen und sah mit seinen hängenden Schultern aus, wie ein getretenes Hündchen.  
„Komm erst einmal rein, du bist ja klatschnass!“, meinte der Ältere sanft, aber bestimmt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Jongin in den Flur zu lassen.  
„Jonghyun, geh Taemin bitte mal holen.“, rief Kibum ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer, weil er den Jüngeren ungern allein lassen wollte.  
„TAEMIN!“  
Jonghyun, der es gar nicht einsah, sich von der bequemen Couch zu erheben, hatte kurzerhand lautstark durch den Dorm geschrien. Kibum verdrehte die Augen, doch der Schrei war scheinbar laut genug gewesen, denn keine fünf Sekunden später riss der Maknae seine Zimmertür auf.  
„Ja?“, fragte er verwirrt und kam schnellen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Kibum will irgendwas von dir“, erklärte Jonghyun nur und wies über seine Schulter in Richtung Flur.  
Dann widmete sich der Ältere wieder dem Fernsehprogramm, während Taemin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an seinem Hyung vorbei und in den Flur ging.  
„Hyung?“, fragte er, kurz bevor er in den Flur spähen konnte, und als er Jongin entdeckte, weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken.  
Jongin stand da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Die dunklen Haare fielen nass und wirr in sein Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen, konnten jedoch nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschen, dass der Jüngere erst kürzlich geweint hatte.  
Kibum warf Taemin einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte zur Antwort nur unsicher mit den Schultern, bevor er auf den Jüngeren zuging und zögerlich eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.  
„Hey, was ist de-“  
Sofort zog er sie erschrocken zurück.  
„Großer Gott Jongin, du musst sofort aus den nassen Sachen raus, na komm!“ er wollte gerade nach der Hand Jongins greifen, als dieser ihn nah an sich heran und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
Taemin unterdrückte den Impuls, den völlig durchnässten Körper reflexartig von sich zu drücken, als Jongin die Stirn an Taemins Schulter lehnte, und zu weinen begann.  
Taemin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vorsichtig erwiderte er die Umarmung und streichelte mit einer Hand über den nassen Haarschopf des anderen.  
Kibum verschwand für einen kurzen Moment von Taemins Seite und ging ins Bad, um mit einem flauschigen Handtuch wieder zurück zu kehren. Wortlos reichte er es Taemin, der vorsichtig damit begann Jongins Haare ein wenig zu trocknen.  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte plötzlich Jonghyun, der sich nachdem Kibum nicht mehr wiedergekommen war, von der Couch erhoben hatte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Jongin beruhigte sich etwas und kniete sich mit dem Handtuch überm Kopf hin, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Kibum griff nach Jonghyuns Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Jongin wollte Taemin besuchen, ist aber vom Regen überrascht worden.“, erklärte Kibum, während er sich umdrehte und Taemin kurz zuzwinkerte.  
„Komm wir gehen auf mein Zimmer.“, flüsterte Taemin an Jongin gewandt und ergriff dessen Hand. Zitternd und tropfend folgte der Jüngere ihm bis in sein Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen, zog er Jongin vor den Kleiderschrank. „Hände hoch“, wies Taemin den anderen an und dieser tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Taemin zog Stück für Stück Jongins nasse Kleidung aus und hängte sie zum Trocknen über die Heizung. Anschließend suchte er in seinem Schrank nach bequemer, warmer Kleidung, die Jongin schnell wieder aufwärmen würde.  
Jongin ließ die Umziehprozedur wortlos und völlig geistesabwesend über sich ergehen. Nachdem er von Kopf bis Fuß wieder in trockener Kleidung steckte, zog ihn der Ältere mit sanfter Gewalt zum Bett.  
„Jongin…?“, fragte Taemin leise, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jongin überhaupt auf seinen Namen reagierte. Erneut glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln und Taemin zog den anderen in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Lange war es still, bevor Jongin sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er reden konnte.  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht…“, begann er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „wie du das aushältst. Es tut so weh, Taemin… So weh.“ Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Taemin sanft und strich zärtlich durch die feuchten Haare.  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht, es war alles etwas viel heute. Ich bin zu spät aufgestanden und das erste was ich gesehen habe, waren Luhan und Sehun wie sie sich gegenseitig am Frühstückstisch fütterten.“  
Ein Zittern durchlief Jongins Körper, doch Taemin unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern gab dem anderen die Zeit, sich alles von der Seele zu reden.  
„Weißt du, wenn Luhan nicht da ist, dann unternehme ich ganz viel mit Sehun, wir trainieren zusammen, auch außerhalb der normalen Trainingsstunden, wir gehen zusammen raus, wir reden bis spät in die Nacht über ganz belangloses Zeug…“  
Ein kurzes Schluchzen entrang sich Jongins Kehle.  
„… aber wenn Luhan da ist, dann bin ich Luft für ihn! Die beiden kleben aneinander, als wären sie mit Pattex zusammen geklebt worden. Sie leben in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und grenzen sich völlig vom Rest der Gruppe ab.“  
Jongin schnaufte verächtlich, bevor er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme weitersprach. „Ich ertrage das einfach nicht, die Art, wie er ihn ansieht, die Art, wie er lacht, wenn Luhan einen Witz macht, die Berührungen, die Küsse…“  
„Du hast gesehen wie sie sich geküsst haben?“, fragte Taemin vorsichtig nach und eine Welle an Mitgefühl für den anderen durchströmte ihn. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie sehr ein solcher Anblick schmerzen konnte.  
Jongin nickte leicht an seiner Schulter. „Ich war selbst Schuld, sie dürfen eigentlich ja nicht, vor uns anderen. Suho hat es ihnen verboten. Aber ich musste aufs Klo und … die beiden waren zusammen dort… allein.“  
Taemin seufzte.  
„Und was war dann?“, forderte er den anderen auf weiter zu erzählen. Jongin in seinen Armen wurde einen Moment ganz starr.  
„Wir sind nach dem Training im Van nach Hause gefahren, die beiden saßen in der letzten Reihe und Chanyeol, Baekhyun und ich vor ihnen. Sehun hat Luhan die ganze Zeit Dinge zugeflüstert… du weißt schon… wie sehr er sich auf die Nacht freut und, dass er ihn überall… küssen und anfassen wird…“  
Taemins Augenbrauen zogen sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr solche Worte schmerzten. Wie sehr sie ein verliebtes Herz vergiften konnten.  
Jongin brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.  
„Kaum waren wir wieder im Dorm, sind die beiden händchenhaltend zusammen unter die Dusche verschwunden.“ Jongin lachte trocken auf. „Ich bin kein Idiot, natürlich weiß ich, was sie dort…“  
Er kämpfte die erneut aufwallenden Emotionen erfolgreich nieder.  
„Ich musste einfach weg von dort, zuerst bin ich ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen, ich habe wegen meinen Tränen kaum gesehen wo ich hinlaufe, doch dann hat es zu allem Überfluss auch noch angefangen zu regnen.“  
Taemin strich dem Jüngeren sanft über den Rücken.  
„Meine Füße haben mich wie von selbst, hier hin gebracht. Es tut mir Leid.“, endete Jongin schließlich doch Taemin schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich tauche immerhin auch ständig unerwartet bei dir auf, wenn mich die Situation hier fertig macht.“  
Sanft hob Taemin mit seiner Hand Jongins Kinn an und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Du bleibst heute Nacht einfach hier und ich kümmere mich um dich~“, lächelte Taemin und Jongins Körper in seinen Armen entspannte sich wieder etwas.  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du den schrecklichen Tag vergisst, okay?“  
Taemin löste die Umarmung und drückte den anderen vorsichtig in das Laken unter sich. Jongins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Du nutzt meine Situation schamlos aus, Hyung. Ich komme her, um dir mein Herz auszuschütten und was tust du…?“, die Stimmlage war anklagend, triefte jedoch vor Ironie.  
Taemin erhob sich vom Bett ohne auf die Worte des anderen einzugehen, er entzündete die Nachttischlampe und ging zur Tür um die Deckenbeleuchtung zu löschen.  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Jongin leicht verwirrt, als Taemin die Tür öffnete.  
„Ich muss noch kurz einige Vorbereitungen treffen, bin gleich wieder zurück~“, säuselte er verheißungsvoll, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand und einen ratlosen Jongin zurück ließ.

Tbc~


	11. Chapter 11

„Warum ist er hier?“, fragte Jonghyun an Kibum gewandt nach wenigen Minuten, in denen er stumpf auf den Fernseher gestarrt hatte, ohne wirklich aufzunehmen, was auf dem Bildschirm lief.  
„Das sagte ich doch, er wollte Taemin bes-“  
„Ja ne ist klar, dann hätte er sich einen Schirm mitgenommen! Der Dorm ist keine zehn Minuten entfernt und es regnet schon seit über einer Stunde, Kibum! Und ich mag vielleicht nicht alles mitbekommen, was in diesem Haus abläuft“ er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „aber selbst ich habe mitbekommen, dass er geweint hat.“  
Jonghyun wendete den Blick vom Fernseher ab und sah Kibum in die Augen. Dieser seufzte schließlich ergeben. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver war also doch nicht so erfolgreich gewesen, wie er gehofft hatte.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso er geweint hat. Aber ich weiß, dass er und Taemin ein sehr enges Verhältnis haben. Ich denke, er braucht einfach jemanden zum Reden.“, vermutete Kibum und lächelte den anderen unsicher an.  
„Hat er in seiner Band niemanden, mit dem er reden kann?“, grummelte Jonghyun und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Manchmal ist es eben gut, sich die Meinung eines Außenstehenden zu holen.“, gab Kibum zu bedenken und diese Worte schienen Jonghyun tatsächlich ruhig zu stellen.  
Oder zumindest glaubte Kibum das.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie still dem Fernsehprogramm folgten. Doch dann drehte sich Jonghyun abrupt zu dem anderen um, als sei ihm just in dem Moment wieder etwas eingefallen, das er schon seit Längerem hatte Fragen wollen.  
„Meinst du… die beiden haben was miteinander?“  
Die Frage überraschte Kibum so sehr, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm die Kinnlade hinab fiel.  
„Wie zum Teufel kommst du darauf?“, konterte er nach kurzer Zeit; er bemühte sich darum, so zu tun, als wüsste er nichts von der merkwürdigen „Beziehung“ zwischen den beiden Jüngeren.  
Kibum fragte sich wirklich, wie Jonghyun auf derartige Ideen kam. Vermutete der andere nur etwas oder hatte er einen Beweis für die Annahme? Jonghyun legte den Kopf schief, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als würde er angestrengt überlegen, wie er sich am besten erklären sollte.  
„Es ist nur so eine Vermutung. Weißt du noch, der Morgen nach dem Konzert, als Taemin wieder über Nacht weg war? Jinki meinte doch, er wäre bei Jongin gewesen.“ ein wirklich saudummes Grinsen schlich sich auf Jonghyuns Gesicht. „Und ich will doch mal stark annehmen, dass die Performance nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen ist. Immerhin bin ich unwiderstehlich~“  
Kibum musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sein Gesicht auf die nächstbeste harte Oberfläche fallen zu lassen. So etwas meinten die Leute wohl mit dem Spruch: Ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.  
„Es wundert mich, dass ich überhaupt noch in diesen Raum passe, so groß wie dein Ego ist!“, musste Kibum schließlich lachend gestehen. Es war einfach unfassbar, wie eingebildet sein Freund sein konnte.  
Jonghyun zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich finde die Fakten liegen auf der Hand, er hatte definitiv ’nen Ständer während des Auftritts! Taemin ist sicher nicht so unschuldig, wie er uns glauben lässt…“  
Kibum verdrehte auf diese Worte nur die Augen. Wenn der wüsste…

*+*+*

Jongin saß nervös auf dem Bett und wartete darauf, dass Taemin wieder zurückkam. Der Ältere ließ zum Glück auch nicht lange auf sich warten, sondern betrat schon nach wenigen Minuten das Zimmer, eine kleine Tasche in den Händen.  
„Was hast du geholt?“, fragte er neugierig, während Taemin die Tür abschloss.  
„Siehst du gleich, nicht so ungeduldig.“  
Er kam zurück zum Bett und legte den Beutel samt Inhalt auf das Nachttischschränkchen, dann beugte er sich vor, um Jongin einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
„Zieh dich aus, erst einmal werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dich entspannst~“, flüsterte Taemin und half Jongin aus dem Oberteil, das er ihm erst kurz zuvor angezogen hatte.  
„Die Hose auch?“, wollte Jongin wissen, doch Taemin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, noch nicht. Leg dich bitte auf den Bauch.“  
Jongin tat, was der andere von ihm verlangte und bettete seinen Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen; er hatte schon eine Ahnung, was Taemin vorhaben könnte.  
Und er behielt recht mit seiner Vermutung.  
Er sah zu, wie Taemin ein Fläschchen aus dem Beutel holte und ein wenig von ihrem Inhalt auf seinen Rücken träufelte. Jongin wand sich etwas, als die kühle Flüssigkeit auf seine Haut traf.  
Taemin erhob sich und setzte sich auf Jongins Hintern. „Bin ich zu schwer? Dann setzte ich mich neben dich.“, meinte er, doch Jongin lachte nur leise über diese Frage.  
„Wenn du schwer bist, was ist dann ein Sumo-Ringer?“  
Tatsächlich, war der andere so federleicht, dass er kaum spürte, dass er auf ihm saß.  
Taemin piekste ihn für diesen Kommentar in die Seite und Jongin zuckte erschrocken weg.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er seine warmen Handflächen auf Jongins Rücken legte und das Öl ein wenig verteilte. Er massierte erst einmal kurz von den Schultern hinab bis zum Bund der Jeanshose, bevor er anfing, einzelnen Rückenpartien besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Er knetete und massierte die Muskeln, bis sich alle Verspannungen von den Schultern bis hinab zu den Lendenwirbeln gelöst hatten.  
Jongin unter ihm, seufzte gelegentlich, wenn etwas weh tat oder sich gut anfühlte, blieb ansonsten allerdings still und genoss die langwierige Prozedur in vollen Zügen. Es war so entspannend, dass er ein paar Mal kurz davor war, weg zu dämmern.  
Er fühlte sich fantastisch; fast wie neu geboren. Die schmerzlichen Gedanken an Sehun waren für einen Moment komplett aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, er fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder, fernab von allen Problemen des Alltags.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut massieren kannst.“, murmelte Jongin irgendwann mit geschlossenen Augen in das Kissen.  
Taemin lächelte nur.  
„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du das ab jetzt öfter machen musst.“, nuschelte Jongin weiter und Taemin beugte sich vor und platzierte einen Kuss auf Jongins rechtem Schulterblatt.  
„Gern“, meinte er nur, froh, dass es dem Anderen so gut gefiel.  
Als das komplette Öl verschwunden war, stand Taemin auf und setzte sich neben Jongin aufs Bett, so dass dieser sich umdrehen konnte.  
Taemin sah Jongin lange an und biss sich schließlich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich heute Nacht für dich Sehun wäre?“, fragte er schließlich und Jongin hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der andere redete.  
„Ich habe eine Idee, wie es sich für dich anfühlen wird, als würdest du mit Sehun schlafen.“, murmelte Taemin und Jongin schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
Er seufzte leise. Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein, aber wie wollte der andere das anstellen?  
„Nimms mir nicht übel, aber ich bin nicht scharf drauf, dass du dich verkleidest.“, murmelte Jongin schließlich, doch Taemin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich werde mich nicht verkleiden.“  
„Wie soll das dann funktionieren?“, wollte er neugierig wissen und Taemin legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich kann dir natürlich nur die Illusion schenken, ich sei Sehun. Aber ich habe meine Mittel und Wege, wie ich die Illusion verstärken kann.“, sprach Taemin geheimnisvoll und Jongin setzte sich unsicher auf, sah dem Älteren tief in die Augen.  
Kurz blickte er hinab auf seine Hände. Er würde alles dafür geben, nur eine einzige Nacht mit Sehun zu verbringen, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Taemin es ihm das ermöglichen sollte. Er seufzte tief, sein Körper kribbelte allein bei dem Gedanken daran, mit Sehun zu schlafen, doch sein Herz schmerzte, weil er wusste, er würde nie in diesen Genuss kommen.  
Sollte er es einfach wagen und seinen Hyung machen lassen? Vielleicht hatte Taemin wirklich eine gute Idee.  
„Also gut, was soll ich tun?“, fragte Jongin und senkte verlegen den Blick. Taemins Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Du musst nichts weiter tun…“ er streckte sich und angelte nach dem kleinen Beutel auf dem Nachttischchen, „…als dir hiermit die Augen zu verbinden. Und du musst dir vorstellen, ich sei Sehun. Meine Hände sind seine, mein Mund ist seiner… Verstehst du?“  
Er überreichte Jongin ein breites schwarzes Tuch und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Und du meinst, das klappt?“, wollte Jongin wissen und sah den Älteren zweifelnd an; dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war einen Versuch wert.  
„Was ist…“ Jongin sah kurz auf und dann schnell wieder weg. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. „…wenn ich seinen Namen… na ja…“ Er räusperte sich und Taemin kicherte leise.  
„Das wäre super. Wenn du seinen Namen stöhnst, dann zeigt mir das doch, dass der Plan erfolgreich war!“  
Jongin nickte langsam und schluckte. Noch immer etwas unsicher befühlte er das seidige schwarze Tuch in seinen Händen. „Und es wäre… wirklich… wirklich okay?“, vergewisserte er sich ein letztes Mal.  
„Hätte ich es sonst vorgeschlagen?“, fragte Taemin belustigt und beugte sich leicht vor, um Jongin einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Dann nahm er ihm sanft das Tuch aus der Hand und legte es ihm über die Augen.

Tbc~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Die richtig harten EXO Cracks wissen es wahrscheinlich, aber zur Erklärung für die anderen: Sehun lispelt – einer der Gründe, warum er bei Insidern auch Thehun genannt wird -, deswegen spricht Taemin in diesem Kapitel etwas seltsam!  
> Das Gelispel macht die Smutszene ein wenig kaputt (weil man einfach lachen muss), weswegen ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, zwei Versionen des Kapitels hochzuladen. In Version eins lispelt Taemin also, bei Version zwei spricht er normal und es wird nur geschrieben er würde lispeln!  
> Welche Version ihr lest ist euch selbst überlassen.  
> Ich mache mich im übrigen keinesfalls über Menschen mit einem Sprachfehler lustig, ich fands nur passend für die Szene, immerhin versucht Taemin, Sehun bestmöglich zu imitieren.

Lisp Version:

Vorsichtig verknotete er die beiden Enden des Tuchs hinter Jongins Kopf, darauf achtend, keine Haare einzuklemmen.  
„Ich werde weniger sprechen als sonst und wenn, dann versuche ich dabei so zu klingen, wie er, okay?“  
Taemin strich sanft mit einer Hand über Jongins Wange seinen Hals hinab bis zur Brust des Jüngeren. Dort angekommen, drückte er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins Kissen und erhob sich vom Bett, um sich ebenfalls von seinem Oberteil zu befreien.  
Jongin drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die sein Freund verschwunden war und befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.  
Er war zum Zerreißen gespannt, da einer seiner Sinne nicht funktionierte, schienen die anderen umso sensibler. Er lauschte jedem kleinen Geräusch, den leisen Schritten von nackten Füßen auf dem Laminat, Taemins Atem, einem undefinierbaren Sprühgeräusch…  
Jongin zog die Augenbraue hoch, was war das gewesen? Hatte er sich das Geräusch eingebildet?  
Die Schritte zum Bett wurden wieder lauter und Jongin spürte kurz darauf, wie sich die Matratze an seiner Seite absenkte. Er wollte gerade ansetzten Taemin zu fragen, woher das merkwürdige Geräusch gekommen war, als er einen Finger an seinen Lippen spürte, der ihn unwillkürlich verstummen ließ.  
Taemin setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, beugte sich vor und nahm seine Lippen sanft in Beschlag.  
Jongin atmete tief ein und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper, sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken.  
Das war nicht möglich. Dieser Geruch. Er kannte diesen Duft… Sehun. Jongin wurde schlagartig warm.  
Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er Taemin einmal davon vorgeschwärmt hatte, wie gut Sehun roch, wie sehr er das Parfüm mochte. Doch soweit er wusste, war es nicht gerade der günstigste Duft.  
Hatte Taemin das Parfüm extra für ihn gekauft? War es das, was der andere mit 'Illusion verstärken' gemeint hatte?  
Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen entblößten Oberkörper.  
„Du riechst so gut“, seufzte Jongin, nachdem Taemin sich von ihm gelöst hatte und dieser wisperte mit einer viel dunkleren Stimme als sonst: „Freut mich, dath eth dir gefällt, Hyung~“  
Jongin stöhnte kehlig auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Das war zu viel. Wenn Taemin auch noch versuchte, das Lispeln Sehuns zu imitieren, würde er wahnsinnig werden! Auch die Tatsache, dass der andere ihn 'Hyung' genannt hatte, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Es war einfach perfekt, es stimmte alles, die Atmosphäre, der Geruch,… das Lispeln.  
Jongin streckte seine Hand nach dem Anderen aus und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sanft legte er seine Arme um Taemins – nein – um Sehuns Hals und spürte kurze Zeit später erneut die weichen Lippen, nach denen er sich so sehr verzehrte.  
Sehuns Hände machten sich derweil daran, sich ausgiebig der Erkundung seines Oberkörpers zu widmen.  
Jongin intensivierte den Kuss, erkundete zärtlich mit seiner Zunge den Mund seines Partners. Immer wenn ihnen die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich kurz um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sich ihre Zungen erneut zu einem sinnlichen Tanz trafen.  
Jongin wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur da lagen und sich küssten, doch er wünschte sich, es würde nie aufhören.  
Sehun küsste irgendwann eine feuchte Spur von seinem Mund über seine Wange und seinen Hals hinab. Sanft zeichnete er mit der Zungenspitze die Erhebung von Jongins Schlüsselbein nach, bevor der sündige Mund seinen Weg in Richtung Brust fortsetzte. Dort angekommen stupste Sehun eine der Brustwarzen erst sanft mit der Nasenspitze an, bevor er sie mit seinem heißen Mund bearbeitete.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Hand fand den Weg in Sehuns weiche Haare und griff fast ein wenig grob zu, versuchte das, was der andere mit seinem Mund tat, irgendwie zu beeinflussen und zu lenken.  
„Thag mir, wie thehr du mich willtht, Hyung~“, flüsterte Sehun dunkel und Jongin wand seine Hüfte unter dem Anderen, versuchte irgendwie Reibung zu erzeugen.  
Sehun setzte sich auf und bewegte seinen Hintern gegen die stoffbedeckte Erregung Jongins, dieser keuchte verlangend auf. Seine Hose war definitiv zu eng.  
Jongin steckte sich und tastete nach dem Oberkörper seines Partners, sanft ließ er seine Hände über die weiche Haut gleiten. Als er an den empfindlichen Knospen des anderen kurz verweilte, kam er in den Genuss eines dunklen Seufzens.  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich will. Wie lange ich dich schon will.“, flüsterte er, während er die weichen Erhebungen auf Sehuns Brust zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte und sanft daran zupfte.  
Nachdem er noch ein Paar unterdrückte Laute aus dem anderen heraus gekitzelt hatte, ließ er seine Hände weiter hinab wandern, zum Bund der Jeans. Umständlich und mit zitternden Händen, öffnete er erst die Schnalle des Gürtels und dann den Knopf sowie den Reißverschluss der Hose.  
Sehun bewegte delikat seine Hüfte und trieb ihn mit der Reibung die er erzeugte schier in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte mehr, er brauchte mehr!  
Jongin hätte fast erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als der andere endlich Erbarmen hatte und von ihm herunterkletterte. Jongin hörte das Geräusch von Stoff, der über Haut gestreift wurde und machte sich daran, seine eigene Hose zu öffnen, als er einen Klaps auf den Handrücken bekam.  
„Nicht allein authziehen. Ich übernehm dath, Hyung~“, meinte Sehun und machte sich gleich eifrig daran, Jongin von seiner störenden Hose und der Boxershorts zu befreien.  
Die kühle Luft, die auf seine erhitzte Haut traf, fühlte sich einen Moment unangenehm an, doch das Gefühl, endlich von dem engen Stoff befreit zu sein, war fantastisch.  
Zögerlich, fast als wäre der andere unsicher spürte Jongin die leichte Berührung an seinem Glied. Sehun umschloss den Schaft nicht mit der Hand, sondern ließ einige Male nur seine Fingerkuppen über die komplette Länge wandern.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ein verlangendes Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er spürte wie ein Finger sanft von der Basis seines Schaftes an der Unterseite seines Penis hinauf bis zur Spitze wanderte und dort angekommen die ersten Lusttropfen auf der empfindlichen Eichel verteilte.  
Jongin wand sich unter den Berührungen des anderen. Es war noch nie so intensiv gewesen, es stimmte einfach alles. Sie bewegten sich, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen, wie bei einem Tanz, bei dem jede Bewegung perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt ist.  
Sehun wusste genau, wo und wie er ihn berühren musste, um ihn dazu zu bringen, vor Lust zu zerfließen.  
Die feuchte Wärme die seine Penisspitze umschloss, kam unerwartet und jagte eine Welle an Hitze durch seinen Körper. Er konnte ein lautes Stöhnen dieses Mal nicht unterdrücken.  
„Verdammt, warn mich doch vor“, keuchte er atemlos und versuchte seine Hüfte still zu halten. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, in die warme feuchte Enge von Sehuns Mund zu stoßen, die ihn auf so wunderbare Weise umfing.  
„Dath würde aber nur halb tho viel thpaß machen~“, erwiderte Sehun, der für einen kurzen Moment von ihm abgelassen hatte.  
Jongin warf den Kopf in den Nacken und legte den Handrücken über seinen Mund, was das Stöhnen und Seufzen dämpfte.  
Sehuns Zunge leckte und umkreiste immer wieder seine empfindliche Spitze, Jongin wimmerte frustriert.  
„Hör auf mich so zu foltern.“  
Sehun hörte tatsächlich auf, ihn zu ärgern und nahm seine Erregung im nächsten Augenblick so tief in sich auf, wie er konnte.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Jongin und vergrub seine Hand erneut in dem weichen Haarschopf des anderen. Dieser hatte damit begonnen, den Kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, dabei mal stärker und dann wieder sanfter saugend. Jongin presste die Augen unter der Augenbinde fest zusammen.  
Warum war es heute so unglaublich intensiv? Wieso spürte er schon jetzt das Kribbeln eines nahenden Höhepunktes? Er wollte, dass Sehun weiter machte, er wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals endete!  
„Du thchmecktht tho gut, Hyung~“, nuschelte Sehun in einer kurzen Atempause, bevor er Jongin wieder tief in sich aufnahm. Dieser wusste nicht wohin mit den ganzen Emotionen. Er war noch nie so verdammt erregt gewesen, er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.  
Sehun saugte noch einige Male etwas fester an seiner Spitze und es kostete Jongin alles, was er aufbieten konnte, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, doch als der Andere zusätzlich sanft über seine enge Öffnung streichelte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und ergoss sich laut stöhnend in den warmen Mund.  
„Tholl ich eth thchlucken, Hyung?“

Tbc~

Normale Version:

Vorsichtig verknotete er die beiden Enden des Tuchs hinter Jongins Kopf, darauf achtend, keine Haare einzuklemmen.  
„Ich werde weniger sprechen als sonst und wenn, dann versuche ich dabei so zu klingen, wie er, okay?“  
Taemin strich sanft mit einer Hand über Jongins Wange seinen Hals hinab bis zur Brust des Jüngeren. Dort angekommen, drückte er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder ins Kissen und erhob sich vom Bett, um sich ebenfalls von seinem Oberteil zu befreien.  
Jongin drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die sein Freund verschwunden war und befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge.  
Er war zum Zerreißen gespannt, da einer seiner Sinne nicht funktionierte, schienen die anderen umso sensibler. Er lauschte jedem kleinen Geräusch, den leisen Schritten von nackten Füßen auf dem Laminat, Taemins Atem, einem undefinierbaren Sprühgeräusch…  
Jongin zog die Augenbraue hoch, was war das gewesen? Hatte er sich das Geräusch eingebildet?  
Die Schritte zum Bett wurden wieder lauter und Jongin spürte kurz darauf, wie sich die Matratze an seiner Seite absenkte. Er wollte gerade ansetzten Taemin zu fragen, woher das merkwürdige Geräusch gekommen war, als er einen Finger an seinen Lippen spürte, der ihn unwillkürlich verstummen ließ.  
Taemin setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, beugte sich vor und nahm seine Lippen sanft in Beschlag.  
Jongin atmete tief ein und ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper, sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken.  
Das war nicht möglich. Dieser Geruch. Er kannte diesen Duft… Sehun. Jongin wurde schlagartig warm.  
Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er Taemin einmal davon vorgeschwärmt hatte, wie gut Sehun roch, wie sehr er das Parfüm mochte. Doch soweit er wusste, war es nicht gerade der günstigste Duft.  
Hatte Taemin das Parfüm extra für ihn gekauft? War es das, was der andere mit 'Illusion verstärken' gemeint hatte?  
Eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen entblößten Oberkörper.  
„Du riechst so gut“, seufzte Jongin, nachdem Taemin sich von ihm gelöst hatte und dieser wisperte mit einer viel dunkleren Stimme als sonst: „Freut mich, das es dir gefällt, Hyung~“  
Jongin stöhnte kehlig auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Das war zu viel. Wenn Taemin auch noch versuchte, das Lispeln Sehuns zu imitieren, würde er wahnsinnig werden! Auch die Tatsache, dass der andere ihn 'Hyung' genannt hatte, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Es war einfach perfekt, es stimmte alles, die Atmosphäre, der Geruch,… das Lispeln.  
Jongin streckte seine Hand nach dem Anderen aus und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sanft legte er seine Arme um Taemins – nein – um Sehuns Hals und spürte kurze Zeit später erneut die weichen Lippen, nach denen er sich so sehr verzehrte.  
Sehuns Hände machten sich derweil daran, sich ausgiebig der Erkundung seines Oberkörpers zu widmen.  
Jongin intensivierte den Kuss, erkundete zärtlich mit seiner Zunge den Mund seines Partners. Immer wenn ihnen die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich kurz um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sich ihre Zungen erneut zu einem sinnlichen Tanz trafen.  
Jongin wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur da lagen und sich küssten, doch er wünschte sich, es würde nie aufhören.  
Sehun küsste irgendwann eine feuchte Spur von seinem Mund über seine Wange und seinen Hals hinab. Sanft zeichnete er mit der Zungenspitze die Erhebung von Jongins Schlüsselbein nach, bevor der sündige Mund seinen Weg in Richtung Brust fortsetzte. Dort angekommen stupste Sehun eine der Brustwarzen erst sanft mit der Nasenspitze an, bevor er sie mit seinem heißen Mund bearbeitete.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein lautes Stöhnen. Seine Hand fand den Weg in Sehuns weiche Haare und griff fast ein wenig grob zu, versuchte das, was der andere mit seinem Mund tat, irgendwie zu beeinflussen und zu lenken.  
„Sag mir, wie Sehr du mich willst, Hyung~“, flüsterte Sehun dunkel und Jongin wand seine Hüfte unter dem Anderen, versuchte irgendwie Reibung zu erzeugen.  
Sehun setzte sich auf und bewegte seinen Hintern gegen die stoffbedeckte Erregung Jongins, dieser keuchte verlangend auf. Seine Hose war definitiv zu eng.  
Jongin steckte sich und tastete nach dem Oberkörper seines Partners, sanft ließ er seine Hände über die weiche Haut gleiten. Als er an den empfindlichen Knospen des anderen kurz verweilte, kam er in den Genuss eines dunklen Seufzens.  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich will. Wie lange ich dich schon will.“, flüsterte er, während er die weichen Erhebungen auf Sehuns Brust zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte und sanft daran zupfte.  
Nachdem er noch ein Paar unterdrückte Laute aus dem anderen heraus gekitzelt hatte, ließ er seine Hände weiter hinab wandern, zum Bund der Jeans. Umständlich und mit zitternden Händen, öffnete er erst die Schnalle des Gürtels und dann den Knopf sowie den Reißverschluss der Hose.  
Sehun bewegte delikat seine Hüfte und trieb ihn mit der Reibung die er erzeugte schier in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte mehr, er brauchte mehr!  
Jongin hätte fast erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als der andere endlich Erbarmen hatte und von ihm herunterkletterte. Jongin hörte das Geräusch von Stoff, der über Haut gestreift wurde und machte sich daran, seine eigene Hose zu öffnen, als er einen Klaps auf den Handrücken bekam.  
„Nicht allein ausziehen. Ich übernehm das, Hyung~“, meinte Sehun und machte sich gleich eifrig daran, Jongin von seiner störenden Hose und der Boxershorts zu befreien.  
Die kühle Luft, die auf seine erhitzte Haut traf, fühlte sich einen Moment unangenehm an, doch das Gefühl, endlich von dem engen Stoff befreit zu sein, war fantastisch.  
Zögerlich, fast als wäre der andere unsicher spürte Jongin die leichte Berührung an seinem Glied. Sehun umschloss den Schaft nicht mit der Hand, sondern ließ einige Male nur seine Fingerkuppen über die komplette Länge wandern.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ein verlangendes Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er spürte wie ein Finger sanft von der Basis seines Schaftes an der Unterseite seines Penis hinauf bis zur Spitze wanderte und dort angekommen die ersten Lusttropfen auf der empfindlichen Eichel verteilte.  
Jongin wand sich unter den Berührungen des anderen. Es war noch nie so intensiv gewesen, es stimmte einfach alles. Sie bewegten sich, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen, wie bei einem Tanz, bei dem jede Bewegung perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt ist.  
Sehun wusste genau, wo und wie er ihn berühren musste, um ihn dazu zu bringen, vor Lust zu zerfließen.  
Die feuchte Wärme die seine Penisspitze umschloss, kam unerwartet und jagte eine Welle an Hitze durch seinen Körper. Er konnte ein lautes Stöhnen dieses Mal nicht unterdrücken.  
„Verdammt, warn mich doch vor“, keuchte er atemlos und versuchte seine Hüfte still zu halten. Er musste den Drang unterdrücken, in die warme feuchte Enge von Sehuns Mund zu stoßen, die ihn auf so wunderbare Weise umfing.  
„Das würde aber nur halb so viel Spaß machen~“, erwiderte Sehun, der für einen kurzen Moment von ihm abgelassen hatte.  
Jongin warf den Kopf in den Nacken und legte den Handrücken über seinen Mund, was das Stöhnen und Seufzen dämpfte.  
Sehuns Zunge leckte und umkreiste immer wieder seine empfindliche Spitze, Jongin wimmerte frustriert.  
„Hör auf mich so zu foltern.“  
Sehun hörte tatsächlich auf, ihn zu ärgern und nahm seine Erregung im nächsten Augenblick so tief in sich auf, wie er konnte.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte Jongin und vergrub seine Hand erneut in dem weichen Haarschopf des anderen. Dieser hatte damit begonnen, den Kopf langsam auf und ab zu bewegen, dabei mal stärker und dann wieder sanfter saugend. Jongin presste die Augen unter der Augenbinde fest zusammen.  
Warum war es heute so unglaublich intensiv? Wieso spürte er schon jetzt das Kribbeln eines nahenden Höhepunktes? Er wollte, dass Sehun weiter machte, er wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals endete!  
„Du schmeckst so gut, Hyung~“, nuschelte Sehun in einer kurzen Atempause, bevor er Jongin wieder tief in sich aufnahm. Dieser wusste nicht wohin mit den ganzen Emotionen. Er war noch nie so verdammt erregt gewesen, er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.  
Sehun saugte noch einige Male etwas fester an seiner Spitze und es kostete Jongin alles, was er aufbieten konnte, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, doch als der Andere zusätzlich sanft über seine enge Öffnung streichelte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und ergoss sich laut stöhnend in den warmen Mund.  
„Soll ich es schlucken, Hyung?“

Tbc~


	13. Chapter 13

Lisp Version:

Jongin konnte nicht klar denken. Das war mit Abstand der beste Blowjob gewesen, den er jemals erhalten hatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte erst einmal, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Küss mich“, seufzte er mit rauer Stimme und zog Sehun zu sich nach oben.  
Der Kuss war feucht und chaotisch. Jongins Gehirn schien nach diesem Orgasmus noch nicht richtig funktionieren zu wollen. Er schmeckte sich selbst in Sehuns Mund und war sich sicher, noch nie etwas Besseres gekostet zu haben; und das, obwohl er seinen eigenen Samen sonst verabscheute.  
„War ich gut?“, fragte Sehun mit leiser Stimme genau an seiner Ohrmuschel, bevor er sanft begann an dem Ohrläppchen Jongins zu knabbern.  
„Machst du Witze? Du warst fantastisch!“, lachte er erschöpft und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um dem anderen besseren Zugriff zu gewähren.  
Sehuns Körper, der nun auf seinem eigenen lag, war warm und unglaublich angenehm. Die seidige Haut fühlte sich so weich an, dass er einfach nicht damit aufhören konnte, seine Hände darüber streifen zu lassen.  
„Willtht du mehr?“, keuchte Sehun dunkel in sein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Jongins Körper. Jongins Kehle entfloh ein dunkles zufriedenes Grollen.  
„Ja… Bitte“, flüsterte er und bewegte ein wenig die Hüfte. Er spürte Sehuns Erregung deutlich zwischen ihren Körpern.  
Sehun stützte sich auf und Jongin seufzte unwillig, als das warme Gewicht, das seinen Körper in das Laken gedrückt und ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte, kurz verschwand.  
Jongin winkelte die Beine an und spreizte sie ein wenig weiter, während sich Sehun allem Anschein nach um das Gleitgel kümmerte. Jongin hörte das Geräusch, das entstand, wenn die Tube geöffnet wurde und ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln durchströmte seinen Körper.  
Gleich würde er endlich mit Sehun vereint sein. Gleich würde er ihn endlich tief in sich spüren.  
Er spürte Sehuns mit Gel benetzte Finger an seinem engen Muskelring und zuckte kurz zusammen. Warum musste dieses verflixte Gel so unangenehm kühl sein?  
Sehun drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein und Jongin zog missmutig die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
„Bitte, nimm mich endlich. Lass uns die komplette Vorbereitungsnummer einfach überspringen!“  
Jongin war bereit, er wollte diesen Moment schon so verdammt lange, dass er keine Geduld hatte, sich von dem anderen noch ewig vorbereiten zu lassen.  
„Bitht du thicher?“  
Sehuns Stimme klang besorgt.  
„Ja, verdammt!“  
Jongin wartete geduldig darauf, dass der andere endlich in ihn eindrang. Wartete darauf, dass er ihn mit seiner heißen Enge umschließen konnte. Als er das Glied des anderen an seiner Öffnung spürte, entspannte er sich, denn er wusste, dass es ansonsten mehr schmerzen würde, als ohnehin schon.  
Sehun nahm sich Zeit, ging ganz langsam und behutsam vor und dennoch fühlte Jongin sich, als würde gerade jemand einen glühenden Pfahl in ihn hinein schieben. Er biss sich tapfer auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, seine Muskeln entspannt zu lassen.  
Als der Jüngere komplett in ihm war gluckste Jongin glücklich und legte die Beine um Sehuns Hüfte.  
„Hmm~ so gut, das fühlt sich so verdammt gut an~“, seufzte er und wackelte etwas ungeduldig mit der Hüfte. Es schmerzte noch immer und er wusste, es würde sich erst richtig gut anfühlen, wenn Sehun sich in ihm bewegte.  
Sehun zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze in ihm steckte und füllte ihn anschließend genauso langsam wieder aus.  
Jongin krallte sich in das weiche Bettlaken, während Sehun ihn mit sanften Stößen nahm. Er war so sinnlich und einfühlsam, dass Jongin das Gefühl hatte, vor Lust zu zerfließen. Der Rhythmus und die Geschwindigkeit der Stöße blieb gleich, sanft, langsam und Jongin legte den Kopf laut aufstöhnend in den Nacken, immer dann wenn Sehun in ihm den Punkt berührte, der diese perfekte Nacht abrundete. Ihm war schwindelig vor Glück, er hatte sich so lange danach verzehrt und nun konnte er ihn endlich spüren. Es war besser, als er es sich je erträumt hatte.  
Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack, spürte er das Kribbeln, das seinen zweiten Höhepunkt ankündigte. Sehuns Atmung ging stoßweise und er erhöhte das Tempo; Jongin wusste, dass auch der Andere seinem Ziel immer näher kam.  
Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Er wollte, dass es noch lange so weiterging, wollte Sehun am liebsten für immer in sich spüren. Für immer mit ihm vereint sein. Auch, wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn für diesen Wunsch auslachte.  
„S-Sehun… ich.. bin so kurz davor…“, wimmerte er und bewegte unruhig den Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her, sich in seiner Ekstase windend.  
„Dann komm für mich, Hyung~“, keuchte Sehun dunkel in sein Ohr und umfasste Jongins Glied, um es im Takt seiner Stöße zu streicheln.  
Er traf erneut die empfindsame Stelle in Jongin und beförderte ihn damit über den Punkt, von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Laut aufstöhnend und mit Sehuns Namen auf den Lippen, kam Jongin in der Hand des Anderen. Sehun folgte ihm nach wenigen Stößen in die Erfüllung und sackte anschließend erschöpft auf Jongin zusammen.  
Die Stille im Zimmer wurde nur von schwerem Atmen durchbrochen. Doch zu den langsam abklingenden Atemzügen mischten sich schon bald leise Schluchzer.  
Jongin spürte, wie der Andere sich gleich alarmiert aufrappelte und sich vorsichtig aus seinem Inneren zurückzog. Dann wurde seine Augenbinde geöffnet und er sah sich mit der Realität konfrontiert, die ihn kurz zuvor wieder eingeholt hatte.  
Er lachte sich innerlich selbst aus. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte insgeheim die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war. Dass er sich nicht darauf hatte einlassen dürfen. Die Illusion war nahezu perfekt gewesen, der Sex war nahezu perfekt gewesen. Doch gerade diese Perfektion und das Verlangen seines Körpers nach Sehuns Nähe, hatte nun ein klaffendes Loch in sein Herz gerissen.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass heiße Tränen sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten.  
Taemin biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er den unbändigen Schmerz in Jongins Augen sah. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es Jongin zerstören würde!  
Vorsichtig legte er sich neben den Jüngeren und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, Jongin. Es war ein Fehler.“, flüsterte er leise in das dunkle weiche Haar seines Freundes.  
Jongin weinte sich still an seiner Brust aus, sein rechter Arm umschlang Taemin so fest, dass es dem Älteren fast die Luft nahm. Es dauerte lange bis die Tränen versiegt waren und nur noch leises schniefen von dem anderen ausging. Taemin redete weiter geduldig auf den anderen ein.  
„Es war so gut, so verdammt gut, Hyung“, wisperte Jongin irgendwann, die Stimme brüchig und rau vom vielen Weinen. „Ich bereue nichts.“  
Taemin gab dem anderen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich wollte dir mit meinem Vorschlag nicht noch mehr weh tun.“, seufzte er traurig, doch Jongin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ist schon okay, ich hätte mich schließlich nicht darauf einlassen müssen. Ich wollte es Taemin. Ich wollte es so sehr…“ ein zittern durchlief Jongins schlanken Körper und Taemin zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es war einfach unglaublich schön, solange… bis mich die verkackte Realität eingeholt hat.“  
Taemin wusste nicht, was er auf diese Worte erwidern sollte. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Illusion, die er hatte erzeugen wollen, so gut sein würde, dass der andere sich hoffnungslos in ihr verlor.  
„Woher hast du das Parfüm?“, fragte Jongin irgendwann neugierig und Taemins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte.“, lächelte Taemin und Jongin hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe die horrende Summe dafür nicht gezahlt. Als du mir davon erzählt hast, war ich tatsächlich in der Parfümerie um mich zu erkundigen, was es kostet. Es war mir allerdings zu teuer, dafür dass mir der Geruch nicht wirklich zugesagt hat.“  
Jongin grummelte leise, für ihn gab es keinen angenehmeren Duft auf der Welt, doch er ließ Taemin weiter reden. „Durch Zufall habe ich dann aber gesehen, dass Minho dieses Parfüm auch benutzt. Ich hab noch nie darauf geachtet, aber als ich in seinem Zimmer war, habe ich die Form des Flakons wiedererkannt.“  
Jongin kicherte leise. „Du hast Minho also das Parfüm geklaut, um es mir besser besorgen zu können?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Taemin schaute den anderen ernst an und hob eine Hand, als würde er einen Eid ablegen. „Geborgt. Mit der ehrlichen Absicht, es ihm wieder zu geben, euer Ehren… irgendwann… vielleicht~“, dann musste auch er wieder grinsen.

*+*+*

„Nur gute Freunde… verstehe…“, murmelte Jonghyun im angrenzenden Zimmer und sah Kibum schief von der Seite an. Die Geräusche, die durch die Nachbarwand zu ihnen herübergeweht waren, ließen nicht viel Raum für Interpretationen.  
„Freunde … mit gewissen Vorzügen?“, ergänzte Kibum seine Worte von zuvor und Jonghyun drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht richtig… aber irgendwie haben mich die Geräusche von nebenan… animiert~“, grinste er dümmlich. Kibum verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber lachen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich morgen bei Taemin beschwere, dass ich wegen ihm Überstunden schieben muss!“, meinte er mit todernstem Gesichtsausdruck und Jonghyun grinste lasziv.  
„Und auch noch unbezahlte Überstunden, ich würde darüber nachdenken, zu kündigen~“, säuselte er, bevor er sich vorbeugte um seinen Mund sanft auf Kibums Lippen zu drücken.

Tbc~

Normale Version:

Jongin konnte nicht klar denken. Das war mit Abstand der beste Blowjob gewesen, den er jemals erhalten hatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte erst einmal, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Küss mich“, seufzte er mit rauer Stimme und zog Sehun zu sich nach oben.  
Der Kuss war feucht und chaotisch. Jongins Gehirn schien nach diesem Orgasmus noch nicht richtig funktionieren zu wollen. Er schmeckte sich selbst in Sehuns Mund und war sich sicher, noch nie etwas Besseres gekostet zu haben; und das, obwohl er seinen eigenen Samen sonst verabscheute.  
„War ich gut?“, fragte Sehun mit leiser Stimme genau an seiner Ohrmuschel, bevor er sanft begann an dem Ohrläppchen Jongins zu knabbern.  
„Machst du Witze? Du warst fantastisch!“, lachte er erschöpft und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um dem anderen besseren Zugriff zu gewähren.  
Sehuns Körper, der nun auf seinem eigenen lag, war warm und unglaublich angenehm. Die seidige Haut fühlte sich so weich an, dass er einfach nicht damit aufhören konnte, seine Hände darüber streifen zu lassen.  
„Willst du mehr?“, keuchte Sehun dunkel in sein Ohr und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Jongins Körper. Jongins Kehle entfloh ein dunkles zufriedenes Grollen.  
„Ja… Bitte“, flüsterte er und bewegte ein wenig die Hüfte. Er spürte Sehuns Erregung deutlich zwischen ihren Körpern.  
Sehun stützte sich auf und Jongin seufzte unwillig, als das warme Gewicht, das seinen Körper in das Laken gedrückt und ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte, kurz verschwand.  
Jongin winkelte die Beine an und spreizte sie ein wenig weiter, während sich Sehun allem Anschein nach um das Gleitgel kümmerte. Jongin hörte das Geräusch, das entstand, wenn die Tube geöffnet wurde und ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln durchströmte seinen Körper.  
Gleich würde er endlich mit Sehun vereint sein. Gleich würde er ihn endlich tief in sich spüren.  
Er spürte Sehuns mit Gel benetzte Finger an seinem engen Muskelring und zuckte kurz zusammen. Warum musste dieses verflixte Gel so unangenehm kühl sein?  
Sehun drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein und Jongin zog missmutig die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
„Bitte, nimm mich endlich. Lass uns die komplette Vorbereitungsnummer einfach überspringen!“  
Jongin war bereit, er wollte diesen Moment schon so verdammt lange, dass er keine Geduld hatte, sich von dem anderen noch ewig vorbereiten zu lassen.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Sehuns Stimme klang besorgt.  
„Ja, verdammt!“  
Jongin wartete geduldig darauf, dass der andere endlich in ihn eindrang. Wartete darauf, dass er ihn mit seiner heißen Enge umschließen konnte. Als er das Glied des anderen an seiner Öffnung spürte, entspannte er sich, denn er wusste, dass es ansonsten mehr schmerzen würde, als ohnehin schon.  
Sehun nahm sich Zeit, ging ganz langsam und behutsam vor und dennoch fühlte Jongin sich, als würde gerade jemand einen glühenden Pfahl in ihn hinein schieben. Er biss sich tapfer auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, seine Muskeln entspannt zu lassen.  
Als der Jüngere komplett in ihm war gluckste Jongin glücklich und legte die Beine um Sehuns Hüfte.  
„Hmm~ so gut, das fühlt sich so verdammt gut an~“, seufzte er und wackelte etwas ungeduldig mit der Hüfte. Es schmerzte noch immer und er wusste, es würde sich erst richtig gut anfühlen, wenn Sehun sich in ihm bewegte.  
Sehun zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze in ihm steckte und füllte ihn anschließend genauso langsam wieder aus.  
Jongin krallte sich in das weiche Bettlaken, während Sehun ihn mit sanften Stößen nahm. Er war so sinnlich und einfühlsam, dass Jongin das Gefühl hatte, vor Lust zu zerfließen. Der Rhythmus und die Geschwindigkeit der Stöße blieb gleich, sanft, langsam und Jongin legte den Kopf laut aufstöhnend in den Nacken, immer dann wenn Sehun in ihm den Punkt berührte, der diese perfekte Nacht abrundete. Ihm war schwindelig vor Glück, er hatte sich so lange danach verzehrt und nun konnte er ihn endlich spüren. Es war besser, als er es sich je erträumt hatte.  
Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack, spürte er das Kribbeln, das seinen zweiten Höhepunkt ankündigte. Sehuns Atmung ging stoßweise und er erhöhte das Tempo; Jongin wusste, dass auch der Andere seinem Ziel immer näher kam.  
Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Er wollte, dass es noch lange so weiterging, wollte Sehun am liebsten für immer in sich spüren. Für immer mit ihm vereint sein. Auch, wenn eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn für diesen Wunsch auslachte.  
„S-Sehun… ich.. bin so kurz davor…“, wimmerte er und bewegte unruhig den Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her, sich in seiner Ekstase windend.  
„Dann komm für mich, Hyung~“, keuchte Sehun dunkel in sein Ohr und umfasste Jongins Glied, um es im Takt seiner Stöße zu streicheln.  
Er traf erneut die empfindsame Stelle in Jongin und beförderte ihn damit über den Punkt, von dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Laut aufstöhnend und mit Sehuns Namen auf den Lippen, kam Jongin in der Hand des Anderen. Sehun folgte ihm nach wenigen Stößen in die Erfüllung und sackte anschließend erschöpft auf Jongin zusammen.  
Die Stille im Zimmer wurde nur von schwerem Atmen durchbrochen. Doch zu den langsam abklingenden Atemzügen mischten sich schon bald leise Schluchzer.  
Jongin spürte, wie der Andere sich gleich alarmiert aufrappelte und sich vorsichtig aus seinem Inneren zurückzog. Dann wurde seine Augenbinde geöffnet und er sah sich mit der Realität konfrontiert, die ihn kurz zuvor wieder eingeholt hatte.  
Er lachte sich innerlich selbst aus. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte insgeheim die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war. Dass er sich nicht darauf hatte einlassen dürfen. Die Illusion war nahezu perfekt gewesen, der Sex war nahezu perfekt gewesen. Doch gerade diese Perfektion und das Verlangen seines Körpers nach Sehuns Nähe, hatte nun ein klaffendes Loch in sein Herz gerissen.  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass heiße Tränen sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten.  
Taemin biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er den unbändigen Schmerz in Jongins Augen sah. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es Jongin zerstören würde!  
Vorsichtig legte er sich neben den Jüngeren und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Es tut mir Leid, Jongin. Es war ein Fehler.“, flüsterte er leise in das dunkle weiche Haar seines Freundes.  
Jongin weinte sich still an seiner Brust aus, sein rechter Arm umschlang Taemin so fest, dass es dem Älteren fast die Luft nahm. Es dauerte lange bis die Tränen versiegt waren und nur noch leises schniefen von dem anderen ausging. Taemin redete weiter geduldig auf den anderen ein.  
„Es war so gut, so verdammt gut, Hyung“, wisperte Jongin irgendwann, die Stimme brüchig und rau vom vielen Weinen. „Ich bereue nichts.“  
Taemin gab dem anderen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich wollte dir mit meinem Vorschlag nicht noch mehr weh tun.“, seufzte er traurig, doch Jongin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ist schon okay, ich hätte mich schließlich nicht darauf einlassen müssen. Ich wollte es Taemin. Ich wollte es so sehr…“ ein zittern durchlief Jongins schlanken Körper und Taemin zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es war einfach unglaublich schön, solange… bis mich die verkackte Realität eingeholt hat.“  
Taemin wusste nicht, was er auf diese Worte erwidern sollte. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Illusion, die er hatte erzeugen wollen, so gut sein würde, dass der andere sich hoffnungslos in ihr verlor.  
„Woher hast du das Parfüm?“, fragte Jongin irgendwann neugierig und Taemins Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte.“, lächelte Taemin und Jongin hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe die horrende Summe dafür nicht gezahlt. Als du mir davon erzählt hast, war ich tatsächlich in der Parfümerie um mich zu erkundigen, was es kostet. Es war mir allerdings zu teuer, dafür dass mir der Geruch nicht wirklich zugesagt hat.“  
Jongin grummelte leise, für ihn gab es keinen angenehmeren Duft auf der Welt, doch er ließ Taemin weiter reden. „Durch Zufall habe ich dann aber gesehen, dass Minho dieses Parfüm auch benutzt. Ich hab noch nie darauf geachtet, aber als ich in seinem Zimmer war, habe ich die Form des Flakons wiedererkannt.“  
Jongin kicherte leise. „Du hast Minho also das Parfüm geklaut, um es mir besser besorgen zu können?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Taemin schaute den anderen ernst an und hob eine Hand, als würde er einen Eid ablegen. „Geborgt. Mit der ehrlichen Absicht, es ihm wieder zu geben, euer Ehren… irgendwann… vielleicht~“, dann musste auch er wieder grinsen.

*+*+*

„Nur gute Freunde… verstehe…“, murmelte Jonghyun im angrenzenden Zimmer und sah Kibum schief von der Seite an. Die Geräusche, die durch die Nachbarwand zu ihnen herübergeweht waren, ließen nicht viel Raum für Interpretationen.  
„Freunde … mit gewissen Vorzügen?“, ergänzte Kibum seine Worte von zuvor und Jonghyun drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Ich weiß, es ist nicht richtig… aber irgendwie haben mich die Geräusche von nebenan… animiert~“, grinste er dümmlich. Kibum verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber lachen. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich morgen bei Taemin beschwere, dass ich wegen ihm Überstunden schieben muss!“, meinte er mit todernstem Gesichtsausdruck und Jonghyun grinste lasziv.  
„Und auch noch unbezahlte Überstunden, ich würde darüber nachdenken, zu kündigen~“, säuselte er, bevor er sich vorbeugte um seinen Mund sanft auf Kibums Lippen zu drücken.

Tbc~


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Taemin Jongin zur Tür und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss von ihm.  
„Halt die Ohren steif und zwar nur die Ohren!“, rief er ihm hinterher und Jongin verschwand mit einem 'Mach ich!' und 'Bis dann' lachend im Treppenhaus. Taemin schloss seufzend die Tür hinter sich und lächelte.  
Er streckte sich einmal kurz im Flur, bevor er die Küche ansteuerte. Er hatte großen Durst und ein Tee wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.  
Erst als er die Küche betrat, bemerkte er Jonghyun, der mit ungekämmten, zerzausten Haaren am Küchentisch saß. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lag die Zeitung und in der einen Hand hielt er einen Stift, mit dem er ein Kreuzworträtsel löste.  
„Ist er weg?“, fragte Jonghyun, der kurz aufgesehen hatte, um zu sehen, wer den Raum betreten hatte.  
Taemin machte einen zustimmenden Laut und ging hinüber zum Wasserkocher, um ihn zu befüllen. Während er eine Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm und in ihrem umfangreichen Teesortiment nach einem Tee suchte, auf den er gerade Lust hatte, richtete Jonghyun das Wort an ihn.  
„Was war denn los?“  
Taemin zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, es würde zu lange dauern, Jonghyun alles zu erzählen, weswegen er so allgemein wie möglich antwortete: „Er hat da ein Problem mit dem er allein nicht fertig wird.“  
Es war kurz still, Taemin hörte hinter sich, wie Jonghyun die Zeitung raschelnd zusammenlegte.  
„Und deswegen kommt er zu dir um sich zu entspannen?“  
Die Frage traf Taemin völlig unvorbereitet und er drehte sich mit vor Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund zu dem anderen um. Er wollte gerade fragen, woher der andere davon wusste, doch er konnte sich die Frage sparen, da sie scheinbar zu offensichtlich in sein Gesicht gezeichnet war.  
„Ihr wart nicht gerade leise.“, meinte Jonghyun und stützte sein breites Kinn in die Handfläche der rechten Hand.  
Taemin spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und sah betreten zu Boden. „Sorry…“, murmelte er leise.  
„Wie lang läuft das schon?“, wollte Jonghyun nach einer kurzen Pause wissen und Taemin wand sich etwas unter dem stechenden Blick seines Hyungs. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen, mit Onew und Kibum darüber zu reden, war in Ordnung aber bei Jonghyun war es ihm unangenehm.  
„Ungefähr ein halbes Jahr…“, nuschelte er etwas unverständlich und fand einen kleinen Kaffeefleck auf dem gefliesten Boden plötzlich unheimlich interessant.  
„Und wieso hast du davon nichts erzählt?“ Die Stimme des älteren, hatte einen Anklagenden Unterton angenommen und Taemin sah fragend auf.  
„Naja, ich meine… Ich dachte wir sind Freunde? Wir leben hier zusammen, wie eine kleine Familie, da stellt man seine Freundin doch vor!“  
Taemin glaubte, dass der andere versucht hatte witzig zu sein, doch fand er selbst diesen Spruch ganz und gar nicht komisch.  
„Er ist nicht meine Freundin!“, meinte er deswegen ein wenig gereizt. Dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften. „Außerdem könntest du dich an die eigene Nase packen! Ihr habt eure Beziehung schließlich auch verheimlicht!“  
Das brachte den Älteren tatsächlich zum Schweigen. Wieder war es still.  
Taemin drehte sich um und schüttete das heiße Wasser in die Tasse mit dem Teebeutel.  
„Liebst du ihn?“  
Taemin schloss die Hand etwas fester um den Griff des Wasserkochers. Konnte der andere nicht einfach aufhören, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern?  
„Nein.“, antwortete er knapp und etwas ruppig. Er stellte den Wasserkocher zurück auf die Station und sah dem Wasser in der Tasse dabei zu, wie es sich verfärbte.  
„Verstehe…“ Taemin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken; Jonghyuns Stimme hatte bei diesem Wort so merkwürdig geklungen. Er war sich sicher, dass dem Anderen etwas auf der Zunge lag und Taemin war sich nicht sicher, ob er es hören wollte. Obwohl er sich innerlich gegen einen blöden Spruch wappnete, war er absolut sprachlos, als die nächste Frage an sein Ohr drang und von seinem Gehirn verarbeitet worden war.  
„Wenn es eine reine Fickbeziehung ist, warum hast du dann keinen von uns genommen?“  
Taemin wusste nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte, er sah seinen Hyung fassungslos an. Seine Augen tanzten in ihren Höhlen hin und her und seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.  
„W-as?“, brachte er krächzend heraus, nicht fähig, mehr zu erwidern.  
Wie meinte Jonghyun das? Wen hätte er denn bitte nehmen sollen?  
Erneut beantwortete Jonghyun die unausgesprochene Frage und Taemin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Onew zum Beispiel!“, meinte Jonghyun euphorisch. Seine Worte untermalt von einem emotionslosen Lachen, bevor er leiser hinzufügte „Dann hätte ich ein Problem weniger…“  
Obwohl der andere die letzten Worte nur geflüstert hatte, hatte Taemin sie gehört und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was meinte der andere? Welches Problem?  
Er schob die Gedanken an Jonghyuns Probleme für einen kurzen Moment zur Seite, endlich schien seine Stimme zu ihm zurückgekehrt zu sein, und er musste seiner Wut über die Sprüche des Anderen einfach Luft machen.  
„Wie bitte? Hör zu, ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, mich vor dir zu rechtfertigen, aber du stellst es hin, als hätte ich Jongin regelrecht angesprungen, weil ich es so nötig gehabt habe! Das mit uns hat sich einfach so ergeben. Ich bin nicht losgelaufen um mir wen zum… 'ficken' zu suchen, okay?!“, er schluckte tapfer den Kloß runter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Wie konnte der andere so was überhaupt nur in Erwägung ziehen? Warum war Jonghyun heute so komisch? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Während Taemin noch darüber nachdachte, was mit seinem Hyung los sein könnte, begann dieser erneut zu sprechen.  
„Besorgt Jongin es dir gut? Bist du vielleicht sein Mädchen?“ Jonghyun lachte bitter und nun reichte es Taemin endgültig.  
„Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir? Wieso bist du heute so… so…?“ Er fand einfach keine passenden Worte für das Verhalten seines Hyungs.  
„So… was? Ein Arsch? Ich bin einfach enttäuscht, Taemin. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du es mir sagst. Aber mir sagt ohnehin niemand mehr etwas, du nicht, Kibum nicht…“ Jonghyun wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. Taemin konnte nicht ausmachen, ob der andere enttäuscht oder wirklich wütend war.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, aber ich habe keine Lust, weiter mit dir zu reden, solange du so drauf bist.“  
Gerade, als er sich umdrehen und nach seiner Tasse greifen wollte, um die Küche zu verlassen, stand Jonghyun mit einer geschmeidigen, schnellen Bewegung von seinem Stuhl auf und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf Taemin zu. Wie eine Raubkatze, die sich an ihr Opfer heran pirscht.  
„Was mein Problem ist?!“ seine Stimme klang nun bedrohlich und Taemin bemerkte gar nicht, dass er instinktiv vor dem anderen zurückwich, bis er die Wand an seinem Rücken spürte.  
„Als ob du überhaupt verstehen könntest, was für Probleme ich habe. Dafür bist du eindeutig noch zu-“  
„Zu was?“, fiel Taemin ihm mutiger als er sich fühlte ins Wort. „Zu jung? Ich bin alt genug, Jonghyun! Und ich bin es leid, von dir wie ein Kleinkind behandelt zu werden. Um deine schlechte Laune an mir auszulassen, bin ich scheinbar alt genug, aber wenn du vernünftig mit mir reden sollst,… wenn du mit mir über Probleme sprechen sollst, bin ich plötzlich zu jung?“ seine Stimme war lauter als beabsichtigt.  
Wie konnte er dem anderen nur klar machen, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Taemin war, den Jonghyun in ihrer gemeinsamen Trainee Zeit kennen gelernt hatte?  
Jonghyun blieb nur einen Schritt von dem Jüngeren entfernt stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „'Alt genug'?“, wisperte er leise. „Und wieso heulst du dann 'wie ein Kleinkind'?“  
Taemin biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe als ihm die Tränen kamen. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle, doch bei Jonghyun fuhren seine Emotionen ohnehin Achterbahn, erst Recht wenn der andere es scheinbar darauf anlegte, ihn zum Weinen zu bringen.  
„Weil du einfach nichts verstehst, du unsensibler Mistkerl! Du wirst nie verstehen, wie weh du mir tust! Gott ich wünschte… ich wünschte manchmal wirklich… ich könnte dich hassen!“  
Taemin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wandte den Blick ab, die ersten heißen Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine weiße Haut, doch er schluckte jeden Laut, der über seine Lippen kommen wollte herunter.  
Warum war er so schwach? Er wollte vor Jonghyun keine Schwäche zeigen!  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Taemin sah kurz auf und in die besorgten Augen Onews, der just in diesem Moment die Küche betreten hatte.  
„Musst du dich eigentlich überall einmischen, Jinki?“, fragte Jonghyun genervt und warf dem Älteren einen Blick zu, der ihn wohl getötet hätte, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen.  
Onew ignorierte den Blick und schürzte aufgrund von Jonghyuns Worten entrüstet die Lippen.  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich denke, das ist meine Aufgabe als Leader.“, entgegnete er in genauso feindseligem Ton. Er war eigentlich ein sehr friedliebender und ruhiger Mensch, aber wenn jemand so offensichtlich Streit suchte, konnte er auch anders.  
„Dann komm deinen Leaderpflichten gleich mal nach, indem du dem Maknae beibringst, das 'Mistkerl' kein Wort ist, das man verwendet, wenn man mit seinem Hyung redet!“  
Onew schaute zu Taemin, der den Blick gesenkt hatte und leise vor sich hin weinte.  
„Hey, was ist denn los?“, wollte nun auch Kibum wissen, der hinter Onew den Raum betreten hatte und sofort alarmiert zu Taemin gegangen war, um nachzuschauen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Taemin klammerte sich schutzsuchend an ihn und Kibum zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das Gleiche wollte ich Jonghyun gerade fragen. Er wird dich sicher nicht grundlos beleidigt haben, das passt nicht zu Taeminnie.“, erklärte Onew und stütze die Hände in die Hüften. „Ach, aber in der Weltgeschichte rumzuvögeln passt zu ihm?“, entgegnete Jonghyun gereizt und seine Stimme war noch lauter als zuvor.  
„Jonghyun!“, rief Kibum erschrocken über die Worte seines Freundes aus, doch dieser fuhr auch ihm gleich verbal über den Mund.  
„Und du sei still, das gleiche gilt schließlich auch für dich!“

tbc~


	15. Chapter 15

„Na da staunt ihr was? Ja, ich weiß Bescheid! Auch wenn ich bis zum Schluss gehofft habe, dass du genug Arsch in der Hose hast, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, Kibum.“ Jonghyuns Blick war eisig und auf den Angesprochenen gerichtet.  
Kibum, immer noch mit Taemin im Arm, sah Jonghyun aus entsetzt geweiteten Augen an. Er schluckte schuldbewusst und sah hinab auf den Boden, während er in seinem Kopf fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um sich zu erklären und den anderen zu besänftigen.  
„Jonghyun ich…“, begann er, doch Jonghyun fiel ihm gleich ins Wort. Kibum hob den Kopf und sah, dass der Andere seine Aufmerksamkeit Onew zugewandt hatte. Die Augen zu schlitzen verengt.  
„Keine Sorge, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Aber von unserem Leader bin ich wirklich maßlos enttäuscht! Man vergreift sich einfach nicht an Leuten, die vergeben sind. Er ist der wahre Schuldige!“, meinte er und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Finger anklagend auf Onew, der sich von dem harten Blick des Jüngeren jedoch nicht einschüchtern ließ.  
Taemin, der überhaupt nicht wusste, um was es überhaupt ging, sah, etwas mit der Situation überfordert, zwischen seinen Hyungs hin und her. Unwillkürlich klammerte er sich fester an Kibums Shirt und sah diesen fragend an.  
„Wovon redet er, Hyung?“, fragte er unsicher, doch Kibum wurde nur leicht rot und wandte den Blick ab.  
Jonghyun ließ den Finger, mit dem er noch immer auf Onew deutete, sinken und drehte sich in Taemins Richtung, um die Frage an Kibums Stelle zu beantworten.  
„Tja, wovon rede ich… Mum und Dad haben Sex miteinander, Taeminnie. Hinter unserem Rücken und sie dachten wohl, die ganze Sache würde niemals auffliegen!“  
Der andere hatte seine Stimme verstellt, als würde er zu einem kleinen Geschwisterchen sprechen, das die gesamte Situation noch nicht begreifen konnte. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein schmales Lächeln und ein fast warmer liebevoller Ausdruck trat in die Augen Jonghyuns solange er Taemin anschaute, sobald er seinen Kopf jedoch wieder in Richtung Onew wandern ließ fiel beides von ihm ab, wie eine Maske.  
Taemin ließ ungläubig den Blick zwischen Kibum und Onew hin und her schweifen. Konnte das sein? Hatte Kibum Jonghyun tatsächlich betrogen?  
„Wir sollten das nicht vor Taemin ausdiskutieren, Jonghyun.“, bemerkte Onew mit ruhiger sachlich klingender Stimme, doch Jonghyun machte eine Bewegung als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.  
„Warum nicht, Jinki? Weil er noch zu jung ist? Laut eigener Aussage ist er alt genug für die bittere Wahrheit~“, Jonghyun stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und neigte etwas den Kopf, herausfordernd musterte er den Leader.  
„Also gut, wie du willst! Aber ich hoffe, du kannst mit der Wahrheit leben.“, meinte Onew seufzend, noch immer nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Jonghyuns unterkühltem Blick.  
„Jinki, bitte…“, ergriff erneut Kibum das Wort und er sah den Älteren flehend an. Er wollte diese Sache wirklich nicht vor Taemin besprechen, doch scheinbar suchte Jonghyun diese Konfrontation.  
Er fühlte sich, nun da er von Taemins Gefühlen wusste, hundsmiserabel. Wie sollte er dem Jüngsten jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können? Er konnte das haben, was Taemin mehr als alles andere begehrte: Jonghyuns Herz, seine Gefühle! Und was tat Kibum? Er trat dieses Geschenk mit Füßen und teilte das Bett mit einem anderen, hinter Jonghyuns Rücken.  
„Nein, Kibum, ich habe keine Lust mich von ihm beschuldigen zu lassen!“, erwiderte Onew auf Kibums zaghafte Worte und verschränkte verstimmt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wie lange läuft das Ganze schon?“  
„Seit wann weißt du davon?“  
„Man beantwortet Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen! Ich weiß es seit knapp drei Wochen, ich hatte schon länger einen Verdacht, aber dann hatte ich den Beweis.“, Jonghyuns Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden, hatte jedoch nichts von ihrer Schärfe eingebüßt. Der Schmerz Jonghyuns wegen des Verrats, war unüberhörbar.  
Taemin stellte bewundernd fest, dass der andere nicht danach klang, als würde er in kürze in Tränen ausbrechen.  
Hatte er vielleicht in den letzten drei Wochen so viele Tränen vergossen, dass er nun keine mehr übrig hatte? Kibum war die Liebe seines Lebens, oder etwa nicht? Es konnte nicht spurlos an Jonghyun vorbei gegangen sein, als er von dem Seitensprung erfahren hatte.  
Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig und schmerzhaft diese Zeit für seinen Hyung gewesen sein musste.  
„Wenn du es schon so lange wusstest, wieso hast du nichts unternommen?“, fragte Onew, der bei den Worten Jonghyuns erstaunt den Mund geöffnet hatte. Der Leader sprach die Frage aus, die auch Taemin auf der Zunge lag.  
Taemin fand es, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, bemerkenswert, dass der andere das Wissen über den Seitensprung drei Wochen mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, ohne etwas zu unternehmen.  
Jonghyun lachte bitter und sah den anderen mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Verzweiflung an.  
„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Dir aufs Maul hauen? Dich kastrieren? Sag du es mir, Jinki!“  
Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Kibum, der bei Jonghyuns Worten ganz blass geworden war.  
„Ich dachte erst, es wäre ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen, immerhin ist Kibum anschließend wieder zu mir zurück gekehrt. Ich dachte, du hättest es ihm nicht gut genug besorgt und er weiß nun welche Qualitäten ich habe, aber scheinbar haben wir es hier mit einem Wiederholungstäter zu tun~“  
Kibums blasse Wangen färbten sich rot und ihm trat merklich der Schweiß auf die Stirn.  
„Also Kibum, wie lange?“ Jonghyuns Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen.  
„Ich… also…“ Kibum biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe und er sah hilfesuchend zu Onew. „Das erste Mal… war kurz nach Weihnachten.“  
Jonghyun klappte entsetzt der Mund auf. Sie hatten mittlerweile August! Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken an die unzähligen Gelegenheiten, in denen Kibum ihn in dieser riesigen Zeitspanne, betrogen haben konnte.  
Er hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas kaputt zu machen. Er raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare und schwankte hinüber zum Tisch, um einmal kräftig gegen eines der Tischbeine zu treten.  
Das laute Geräusch ließ alle anderen zusammen zucken und Onew stellte sich schützend etwas vor Kibum, der noch immer Taemin im Arm hielt.  
„Seit Weihnachten? Ich habe dir an Weihnachten meine Gefühle gestanden und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als danach mit dem nächstbesten in die Kiste zu steigen?“ Jonghyuns Stimme klang merkwürdig heiser. So als müsse er dagegen ankämpfen, nicht laut zu schreien und alles um ihn herum in Stücke zu reißen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du ihn genau damit in meine Arme getrieben hast?“, fragte Onew und gestikulierte dabei mit den Händen. Jonghyuns Augen fixierten erneut Kibum, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment unter Jonghyuns Blick zusammen brechen.  
„I-ist das wahr, Kibum?“, fragte er atemlos und schien durch Onew hindurch zu sehen.  
Kibum räusperte sich leise und drückte Taemin sanft von sich, um sich neben Onew zu stellen. Es half alles nichts, er hatte gewusst, dass eines Tages alles auffliegen und er sich würde erklären müssen. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber du bist einfach immer besitzergreifender geworden und hast mich mit deinen täglichen Liebesbekundungen regelrecht erdrückt und in die Enge getrieben. Ich wollte es schon nach Weihnachten beenden, aber das konnte ich dir nicht antun.“  
Kibum versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch er spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden.  
„Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich für mich verändert hast und ich weiß auch, dass ich der einzige Mann bin, der es je geschafft hat, dein sexuelles Interesse zu wecken… ich konnte nicht einfach Schluss machen, nicht in dem Augenblick, wo du so glücklich warst und mir deine Gefühle anvertraut hast.“  
Jonghyun schloss die Augen und wandte den Kopf ab. Seine Kieferknochen mahlten und man merkte deutlich, dass auch er mit seinen aufwallenden Emotionen kämpfte.  
„Ich wusste mir keinen Rat mehr, also bin ich zu Jinki gegangen und hab ihm meine Situation erklärt.“, erzählte Kibum weiter, doch am Ende erstarb seine Stimme. Onew legte sanft eine Hand auf Kibums Schulter und nickte ihm zu.  
„In jener Nacht haben wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen, es war nicht geplant und schon gar nicht gewollt. Es ist einfach passiert und Kibum hat sich anschließend wochenlang schlecht gefühlt.“, ergänzte er die Worte des Jüngeren.  
Es war kurz still, dann nickte Jonghyun langsam. „Schön und gut, dass erklärt vielleicht die eine Nacht im Dezember, aber was ist mit denen danach?“ Er öffnete die Augen und in ihnen lag blanker Hass, als er Onew anstarrte.  
„Hast du verdammter Bastard ihn danach damit erpresst, dass du es mir sagen würdest?“, er hob sein Kinn ein wenig an und ruckte in Onews Richtung. Kibum öffnete ungläubig den Mund.  
Onew ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Tbc~


	16. Bonuskapitel

Jongin saß auf seinem Bett, den Laptop auf seinem Schoß. Der Stöpsel eines Kopfhörers steckte in seinem rechten Ohr und seine Augen waren wie gebannt auf die Bilder auf dem Bildschirm gerichtet.  
Seine linke Hand war während der Betrachtung der Bilder und Videos irgendwann unter die Bettdecke und den Bund seiner Boxershorts geglitten, wo sie sanft seinen halb erigierten Penis umfasste.  
Seine rechte Hand klickte auf der Tastatur immer wieder auf die Pfeiltaste, so das in kurzen Abständen immer wieder ein neues Bild auf dem Bildschirm erschien.  
Sehun auf der Couch, Sehun verschwitzt beim Training, Sehun lachend beim Cornflakes essen, Sehun halb nackt nach einer entspannten Dusche und mit noch feuchtem Haar, unzählige Gifs von den besten Momenten Sehuns in seinen Teasern, Sehun von hinten, Sehun wie er 'diese' frustrierenden Dinge mit seiner Zunge machte…  
Der Strom an Fotos schien nicht abzureißen. Bei seinen Lieblingsbildern verweilte Jongin immer einen längeren Moment und ließ seine Augen begierig über den begehrten Körper seines Freundes wandern.  
Die Hand in seiner Boxershorts packte ein wenig fester zu und erzeugte mehr Reibung. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich Bilder oder Videos von und mit Sehun anschaute, während er Hand an sich legte, doch hatte er immer ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, wie ein kranker Stalker.  
Verdammt, er hatte sogar schon überlegt, eine Kamera in Sehuns Zimmer zu verstecken! Allein für den Gedanken hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. So was gehörte sich nicht! So was machte man unter Freunden einfach nicht!  
Sein Zeigefinger tippte auf die Pfeiltaste und eins seiner Lieblingsgifs von Sehun erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leise aufseufzte. Warum nur sah der andere so verboten gut aus?  
Die Hand in seiner Hose bewegte sich automatisch schneller. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Gleich. Er war kurz davor, sich in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen zu verlieren, als seine Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde.  
„Jongin! Haste Bock mit mir zu trainieren?“, platze Yixing ohne zu klopfen ins Zimmer und Jongin schloss reflexartig seinen Laptop und zog im gleichen Moment die Hand aus seiner Hose, ließ sie jedoch unter der Bettdecke.  
„T-trainieren?“, fragte Jongin atemlos und sah seinen Hyung perplex an. Sie hatten heute schon mehrere Stunden Tanztraining gehabt. Der neue Tanz hatte es wirklich in sich, aber er machte sehr großen Spaß und würde, sofern sie ihn alle irgendwann perfekt beherrschten, verdammt gut aussehen.  
Yixing nickte. „Klar, ich will den Tanz schneller können als Luhan! Ich will auch mal vom Manager gelobt werden!“, grinste der Ältere breit und stemmte motiviert die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Ähm… ja, ich mach mit… geh ruhig schon mal vor. Ich komme in… fünf Minuten oder so nach“, brachte Jongin stockend und mit belegter Stimme hervor.  
Yixing öffnete die Augen, die er bei seinem breiten Grinsen geschlossen hatte und legte den Kopf stirnrunzelnd schief.  
Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hoffte, dass der andere nichts gemerkt hatte. Doch da hatte er seine Rechnung nicht mit Yixing gemacht, auch wenn man es dem anderen nicht ansah, war er einer der aufmerksamsten in der Gruppe. Yixing entging einfach nichts. Dummerweise war der andere nicht gerade der Typ, der sich schnell abschütteln ließ, wenn er etwas interessantes entdeckt hatte, und Jongin schluckte.  
„Wieso bist du so rot, Jongin~“, kicherte er und studierte eingehend, wie steif Jongin auf dem Bett saß, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Die Handfläche der rechten Hand lag auf dem zugeklappten Laptop, die linke befand sich unter der Bettdecke. Yixing zählte eins und eins zusammen und warf dem anderen ein Lächeln zu, das Jongin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
Oh nein!  
Yixing drehte sich herum, griff nach der Türklinke und drückte die Tür zu, danach schloss er ab.  
Jongin schluckte. „Gege?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund und Yixing drehte sich zu ihm herum, ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seinen schönen Mund.  
Er kam langsam auf das Bett zu und Jongin rutschte unsicher näher an die Wand heran.  
„Soso, der kleine Jongin schaut sich also nach dem Training Pornos an~“, flötete Yixing amüsiert und beobachtete, wie Jongins Gesicht ein sattes Rot annahm.  
Jongin öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Stattdessen sah er eher aus, wie ein Fisch, der an Land gespült worden war.  
„Ich könnte davon absehen, es den anderen zu erzählen.“, flüsterte Yixing und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jongins Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.  
„Chanyeol hätte sicher Spaß daran, es allen brühwarm zu erzählen~“, kicherte Yixing und Jongin schüttelte erst langsam und dann schneller den Kopf.  
„Ge, ich…“, begann er mit ängstlicher Stimme, doch Yixings Blick wanderte zu dem Laptop auf der Bettdecke.  
„Mich interessiert es, was für Pornos du dir ansiehst~“, erklärte Yixing und griff so schnell nach dem Gerät, dass Jongin keine Zeit hatte, zu reagieren.  
„Nein Ge, nicht! Bitte!“, versuchte Jongin den anderen noch aufzuhalten, doch es war zwecklos.  
Begierig darauf, das Geheimnis zu lüften, klappte Yixing den Laptop auf und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Jongin sah hinab auf die Bettdecke vor sich und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. So ertappt hatte er sich das letzte Mal gefühlt, als seine Mutter damals die weißen Flecken auf seiner Bettwäsche bemerkt hatte.  
Jongin hörte wie Yixing einige Male auf eine einzelne Taste klickte und hob vorsichtig den Blick. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Minute klappte Yixing seufzend den Laptop zu und ließ ihn achtlos auf die Decke am Bettende fallen.  
„Sehr interessant.“, ergriff Yixing schließlich das Wort, seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton, den Jongin nicht zu deuten wusste. „Weiß Taemin, dass du ihn nicht liebst?“, fragte er neugierig und Jongin nickte langsam. „Na dann ist gut.“, seufzte Yixing erleichtert und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Jongin sah den anderen unsicher an. Warum setzte er sich nun? Wollte er nicht trainieren gehen? Jongin konnte schlecht hart zum Training, also wäre es besser wenn der andere kurz raus ging dami-…  
„Willst du nicht weiter machen?“, fragte Yixing und ruckte mit seinem Kinn unmissverständlich in Richtung Jongins Schritt. Dieser wurde noch eine Nuance röter. Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt, bevor er langsam nickte.  
„Dann nur zu~“, lächelte Yixing aufmunternd und Jongin fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade herunter.  
Das meinte der andere jetzt hoffentlich nicht ernst? Er sollte weitermachen, während der andere zuschaute? Nie im Leben! Er würde sterben vor Sch-  
„Ich kann es natürlich auch Sehun erzählen, wenn du willst. Seine Nummer hat die fünf sieben am Ende, nicht wahr?“, murmelte Yixing, der schon nach seinem Handy gegriffen hatte und darauf herum tippte.  
Jongins Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Nein! Alles nur das nicht! Das konnte der andere unmöglich ernst meinen!  
„Bitte, Ge, nicht ruf ihn ni-“  
„Na los, fass dich an!“, durchschnitt Yixings Stimme das Gewimmer des Jüngeren und Jongin schluckte.  
Beschämt sah er weg, wich Yixings Blick aus, als sich seine Hand wieder auf den Weg in seine Boxershorts machte. Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, doch er konnte einfach nicht.  
„Du liebe Güte, Jongin. Du stellst dich an wie eine prüde Jungfrau. Wie kommts, dass du heißen hemmungslosen Sex mit Taemin hast, aber es nicht fertig bringst, dir vor mir einen von der Palme zu wedeln?“  
Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. War das nicht offensichtlich?  
„Ich sehe doch überhaupt nichts, sei froh das ich nicht verlange, dass du die Decke wegnimmst!“, zog Yixing ihn auf und lachte.  
Jongin rang innerlich mit sich, natürlich war es ihm peinlich, auf der anderen Seite wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass sein Hyung es Sehun sagte oder mit Chanyeol plauderte.  
„Also gut, ich mach ja schon, aber du darfst es niemanden sagen! Versprich es!“, forderte er mit klopfendem Herzen und das Grinsen auf Yixings Gesicht wurde breiter. „Du bist nicht in der Position, Anforderungen zu stellen, Jongin~“  
Jongin schluckte und er biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Yixing hatte Recht, natürlich hatte der andere ihn in der Hand, aber er appellierte dennoch an die Vernunft des Älteren.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wendete er sich seiner noch immer schmerzlich harten Erektion zu. Sanft umfasste er den Schaft und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab, auf und ab.  
Er wendete den Blick ab und versuchte alle Laute, die sich aus seinem Mund stehlen wollten, zu unterdrücken. Er presste fest die Augen zusammen und versuchte, den anderen komplett auszublenden, was ihm nach einigen Minuten sogar gelang.  
Das heißt, so lange, bis Yixing auf die Idee kam, seine Hand unter die Bettdecke wandern zu lassen!  
Jongin riss einen überraschten Laut ausstoßend die Augen auf und zog seine Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Gege… was?“, stammelte er, doch Yixing hielt es nicht für notwendig etwas zu erklären. Jongin bemerkte das Yixings Hand ein wenig rauer war, als seine eigene und sie war auch ein bisschen kühler, da sie nicht die gesamte Zeit unter der warmen Bettdecke gewesen war. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Beine sich unmerklich ein wenig mehr spreizten. Er wollte gerade wieder genüsslich die Augen schließen, als Yixing einmal fest zudrückte und Jongin ein gequältes Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Lass die Augen offen und sieh mich an!“ Es war keine Bitte und Jongin schluckte verschüchtert.  
Diese ganze Situation hatte etwas unwirkliches. Hätte ihm gestern jemand gesagt, dass er heute hier sitzen würde, während Yixing seine Hand in seiner Boxershorts hatte, hätte er denjenigen wohl ausgelacht.  
Er sah in die Augen seines Hyungs und was er dort sah, ließ einen Hitzeschauer durch seinen Körper strömen. Da war nicht nur ein amüsiertes Funkeln und ein interessiertes Glimmen, sondern – und das hatte Jongin am wenigsten erwartet – Verlangen.  
Jongin war nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick von den Augen des anderen abzuwenden. Yixings Hand bewegte sich viel zu langsam für Jongins Geschmack und so bewegte sich seine Hüfte wie von selbst im Takt der auf und ab Bewegungen.  
„Halt die Hüfte still“, wies Yixing ihn mit sanfter Stimme an und Jongin wimmerte.  
„Bitte, schneller…“, flehte er und hatte Mühe, die Augen weiterhin offen zu lassen.  
Er spürte, wie der ersehnte Höhepunkt mit jeder Bewegung der quälenden Hand immer näher kam. Yixings Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen und er intensivierte seine Bemühungen. Er griff fester zu und bewegte die Hand schneller, ab und zu inne haltend um mit dem Daumen, sanft über die empfindliche Spitze zu streichen.  
Jongin zuckte und warf den Kopf laut aufstöhnend in den Nacken. Das Stöhnen wurde gedämpft, durch die Hand, die er sich über den Mund gelegt hatte. Yixing lächelte, als er die klebrige Wärme des anderen an seinen Fingern spürte und zog die Hand langsam zurück. Er betrachtete sie einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sie neugierig zu seinem Mund führte. Jongin der noch immer etwas benommen war traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wie sein Hyung einen Finger nach dem mit dem Mund sauber leckte.  
„Was zum…“, keuchte er ein wenig entsetzt, doch Yixings Mund verzog sich erneut zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er sah gerade ein wenig aus wie eine glückliche Katze, der man ein Schälchen mit Milch gegeben hatte.  
„Sehr interessanter Geschmack. Gefällt mir.“, kommentierte er und Jongin schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.  
Es war einen Augenblick still zwischen ihnen, bevor Yixing seufzend den Blick abwendete.  
Einen Moment breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Dann begann Yixing zu sprechen.  
„Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du in der gleichen Situation bist wie ich.“  
Jongin wusste nicht, was der Ältere meinte.  
„Du beneidest Luhan, ich beneide Sehun.“, sprach er weiter und Jongin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Du und… Luhan?“, fragte er überrascht, als er verstand worauf der ältere hinaus wollte.  
Sicher, jeder von ihnen hatte irgendwann einmal kurz für den schönen Chinesen geschwärmt, Suho hatte es bei ihrem Showcase sogar offen zugegeben, doch seit Sehun und Luhan offiziell als Pärchen in der Gruppe bekannt waren, hatten alle ihr Interesse verloren und freuten sich, dass die beiden zusammen so glücklich waren.  
Jongin hatte geglaubt, er sei der einzige, der noch immer hoffnungslos verliebt war, unfähig loszulassen, auch wenn sein Interesse niemals Luhan gegolten hatte.  
„Jaaaa…“, seufzte Yixing langgezogen und stütze sich auf beide Handflächen, als er sich zurücklehnte und den Blick zur Zimmerdecke hinauf warf.  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft ich schon kurz davor war, nachts zu seinem Bett zu gehen, wenn er sich vor Sehnsucht nach Sehun wieder in den Schlaf geweint hat. Wie gern ich ihn in diesen Nächten in den Arm genommen und geküsst hätte.“  
Jongin spürte einen Stich im Herzen, er war plötzlich froh, dass er sich sein Zimmer nicht mit Sehun teilte.  
„Du musst eine ganz schöne masochistische Ader haben, wieso tauschst du nicht das Zimmer mit irgendwem?“, fragte Jongin und sein Gesicht zeigte tiefes Mitleid für den anderen.  
Yixing lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals, das wäre für mich, als würde ich aufgeben. Ich will lernen, damit umzugehen, auch wenn es schwer ist. Natürlich liebe ich ihn, aber er ist in erster Linie mein bester Freund.“, erklärte Yixing und Jongin nickte. „Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr sein Zimmerpartner sein möchte?“, fragte der Ältere und Jongin sah hinab auf seine Hände. Das war in der Tat eine schwierige Situation.  
„W-wirst du es Sehun sagen?“, fragte Jongin nervös und schielte hinüber zum Handy, das auf der Bettdecke neben Yixing lag.  
Dieser begann schallend zu lachen. „Ich habe seine Nummer nicht mal und ich werde sicher nicht bei ihm reinplatzen, wenn er und Luhan gerade…“, er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Jongin seufzte erleichtert. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.  
„Moment mal, wenn du seine Nummer gar nicht hast, woher weißt du, dass sie mit fünf sieben endet?“, wollte er wissen, ein wenig wütend darüber, dass der andere ihn auf den Arm genommen hatte.  
„Ich bitte dich, er ruft ihn jeden Tag an und die Nummer steht auf dem Display immer unter dem Namen.“, erklärte Yixing der belehrend einen Finger hob.  
Jongin grummelte leise.  
„Wobei… wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte ich es ihm trotzdem sagen!“, eröffnete Yixing und legte überlegend den Finger an sein Kinn.  
„Nein bitte nicht!“, entfuhr es Jongin sofort und sein Herz schlug ihm augenblicklich wieder bis zum Hals.  
„Also gut, küss mich und mein Mund ist versiegelt~“, meinte Yixing in seiner Singsangstimme und Jongins Augen wurden kreisrund.  
„Ich habe mich immer schon gefragt, ob deine Lippen so weich sind, wie sie aussehen~“, säuselte Yixing und befeuchtete seine Lippen, indem er mit der Zungenspitze über sie fuhr.  
Jongin zögerte und seine Mundwinkel hatten sich unwillig nach unten gezogen. Yixings Lächeln verschwand kurz und ein warmer Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.  
Er erhob sich.  
„Es muss nicht jetzt sein, komm zu mir, wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst. Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten~ sonst kommen Zinsen oben drauf~“  
„Zinsen?“, fragte Jongin verwirrt und Yixing ging kichernd zur Tür.  
„Ein Kuss mehr, pro Tag, den du mich warten lässt~“  
Er entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Ich erwarte dich in fünf Minuten im Trainingsraum! Wir wollen doch morgen ein wenig vor Luhan und Sehun angeben können, nicht wahr?“  
Damit verschwand Yixing zwinkernd und kichernd durch die Tür.  
Jongins Magen fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, dass er jemanden neben Taemin hatte, der seine Situation nachempfinden konnte.  
Noch ignorierte er die kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich lauthals fragte, wie Yixings Mund sich wohl auf seinem anfühlen mochte…


	17. Chapter 16

„'Verdammter Bastard' ist auch kein Ausdruck, den man seinem Hyung gegenüber verwendet, du bist nicht gerade ein Vorbild für Taemin.“, erklärte Onew in unterkühltem Tonfall.  
Er war darum bemüht, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, er wollte in seiner Position als Leader ungern derjenige sein, der eine Schlägerei anzettelte. Onew ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, schluckte seine Wut über die Worte Jonghyuns hinunter.  
Kibum, der spürte, dass die Situation kurz vor dem Siedepunkt war, stellte sich zwischen die beiden streitenden jungen Männer. „Bitte, hört auf zu streiten und lasst uns das ruhig klären!“ Seine Stimme bebte ängstlich und er sah flehend zu Jonghyun.  
„Ich höre, Kibum~ erklär mir, wieso du zu ihm gegangen und anschließend zu mir zurück gekehrt bist. Immer wieder. War er so schlecht? Hat er es deinem hübschen wohlgeformten Hintern nicht richtig besorgt? Hat er dich dazu gezwungen?“  
Blitzschnell schob Onew sich an Kibum vorbei und überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und Jonghyun. Grob packte er ihn am Kragen und drückte den Kleineren rücksichtslos gegen die Wand. Er hob drohend seine Faust, bereit zuzuschlagen, sollte der andere es wagen, noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen.  
„Das reicht, ich habe ihn zu nichts gezwungen! Untersteh dich, weiter so mit ihm zu reden! Er ist emotional an dich gebunden und wollte Rücksicht auf deine Gefühle nehmen, weil er weiß, wie viel dir die Beziehung bedeutet, verdammt!“  
Onew konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme lauter wurde. Die erhobene Faust zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Warum verstand Jonghyun nicht, dass Kibum nur hatte Rücksicht nehmen wollen? Warum warf er ihm all diese hässlichen Dinge an den Kopf? Wusste er nicht, wie sehr er Kibum damit verletzte?  
Jonghyun griff mit seiner Hand nach Onews Handgelenk an seinem Kragen und umklammerte es so fest, dass es Onew Schmerzen bereitete.  
„Du tust so, als würde er dich mehr lieben als mich!“, schrie er aufgebracht.  
In seinem Kopf war alles weiß, er wusste, sie würden beide in gewaltige Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn sie sich jetzt prügelten, doch in diesem Moment wollte Jonghyun nichts sehnlicher, als den anderen blutend am Boden sehen.  
„Er liebt keinen von uns! Hast du überhaupt genug Grips, um das zu begreifen?!“, schrie Onew zurück.  
Taemin stand mit aufgerissenen Augen und vor den Mund geschlagenen Händen an die Wand gepresst da, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. So außer sich hatte er seine Hyungs noch nie erlebt. Besonders Onew kannte er nur als ruhigen, warmherzigen, ständig lächelnden Leader, der immer ein offenes Ohr hatte, wenn jemand Probleme hatte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er einmal auf Jonghyun losgehen würde. Natürlich verstand Taemin diese Reaktion. Die Worte von Jonghyun waren provozierend und verletzend gewesen, doch war Gewalt eine Lösung?  
Kibum machte einen großen Schritt auf Onew zu und zog an dessen Arm. „Bitte Jinki… lass ihn bitte los…“, flehte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Taemin riss sich aus seiner Starre und beschloss, seinem Hyung zu helfen. Zusammen schafften sie es, Onew von Jonghyun weg zu ziehen und etwas Abstand zwischen die beiden zu bringen.  
Jonghyun richtete seinen Kragen, den Blick immer noch hasserfüllt auf Onew gerichtet. Taemins Körper durchlief ein Schaudern. Kurz sprach niemand ein Wort, Kibum hatte sich an Onews Arm geklammert und verhinderte, dass der Ältere Jonghyun zu nahe kam.  
Jonghyun schien kurz zu überlegen, ob er das Feuer noch weiter entfachen sollte, doch ein Blick auf Kibums Tränennasses Gesicht ließ ihn sein Vorhaben ändern.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Kibum zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Kibum sah hinab auf die Hand, dann flackerte sein fragender Blick zu Jonghyuns Augen.  
„Hör zu, Ich bin bereit die ganze Angelegenheit zu vergessen, wenn du nicht mehr zu ihm zurück gehst, Kibum!“ Jonghyuns Stimme war leise und einschmeichelnd. Vergebend. Er hob die Hand ein wenig an, fest davon überzeugt, dass Kibum sie ergreifen und sein Angebot annehmen würde.  
Kibum sah einen langen Moment auf die Hand, dann wieder hinauf in Jonghyuns Augen. Er schluckte, sein Mund war ungewöhnlich trocken.  
„Ich… kann nicht, Jonghyun.“, flüsterte Kibum und erneut rannen Tränen über das schöne Gesicht. Kurz wanderte sein Blick hinauf zu Onew, der seine Hand ergriff, ihm deutete, dass er bei ihm war.  
„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?“, fragte Jonghyun tonlos und ließ langsam die Hand sinken. Ihm entging der Blickaustausch zwischen Onew und Kibum nicht und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten als er fragte. „L-liebst du ihn?“  
Kibum ließ Onew los und stellte sich genau vor Jonghyun. Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Augen und wischte seine Tränen weg. Dann atmete er stockend aus, bevor er Jonghyun erneut tief in die Augen blickte. Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er erklärte.  
„Ich liebe euch beide nicht, aber ich fühle mich bei ihm…wie soll ich es am besten sagen… besser? Deine Gefühle … haben die Sache für mich unerträglich gemacht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll, weil ich sie nicht teile.“ Kibums Hände spielten unsicher mit dem Saum seines Hemdes herum, seine Stimme war zum Ende hin nur noch ein Wispern gewesen.  
Jonghyun befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine Lippen und sah kurz hinauf zur Zimmerdecke. Erneut musste er die aufwallenden Emotionen niederkämpfen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor Onew und auch nicht vor Taemin. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen genug geweint. Heimlich, immer dann wenn er allein gewesen war. Er biss so hart die Zähne zusammen, dass die Anspannung an seinen Wangen sichtbar war.  
„Das heißt… es ist…“, begann er und stockte, da seine Stimme damit drohte sich zu verabschieden. „Vorbei?“, hauchte er das letzte Wort und es hallte in dem Raum nach, als habe er es geschrien.  
Erneut war es kurz still, Kibums Blick war auf den Boden geheftet, scheinbar suchte er nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Ich denke, es wäre das beste… für alle Beteiligten.“ Kibums Blick suchte kurz Taemins, der unsicher in der Nähe des Tisches stand und dem Gespräch lauschte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Liebe verdient habe, besonders jetzt nicht, da ich sie so furchtbar mit Füßen getreten habe.“, flüsterte er traurig und sah erneut mit Tränen in den Augen zu Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun wusste, welche Bitte in diesem Blick lag. Die Bitte, ihn nicht zu hassen. Doch er konnte Kibum nicht vergeben. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Er konnte nicht einfach einen Schalter in seinem Inneren umlegen, konnte die Gefühle für Kibum und die angestaute Wut auf Onew nicht einfach abschalten.  
Er machte einen winzigen Schritt auf Kibum zu und hob beide Hände, um das Gesicht seines – nun Ex – Lovers zärtlich zu umfassen.  
Kibums Blick war ängstlich und fragend.  
Jonghyun beugte sich langsam vor, bis sein Mund die weichen Haare über Kibums Stirn berührten. Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und auf sein Zimmer.

Tbc~


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Songstellen im Text sind von Y si fuera ella   
> (1) siehe Lied von: 0:55-1:35  
> (2) 4:13-4:45  
> Ich empfehle das Lied beim lesen dieses Kapitels laufen zu lassen.

Schon als Minho an diesem Abend den SHINee Dorm betrat, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgendwas schien anders als sonst. Es war ungewöhnlich still. Für gewöhnlich herrschte hektisches Treiben, wenn er nach Hause kam, doch heute hörte er keine Stimmen, kein laufendes Fernsehen, kein Radio.  
Eine leise Melodie drang an sein Ohr, als er sich die Schuhe auszog und als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Musik kam. Bildete er es sich ein, oder sang da jemand? Jonghyun? Ja, es klang ziemlich danach, als würde Jonghyun in seinem Zimmer singen.

혜야, 너는 말했었지~~~  
그저 좋은 친구의 가슴으로 날 사랑하는 것이라 영원 한 거라고~~~  
그런 말 다신 하지 마~~  
네겐 너무 가벼운, 그러나 내겐 너무 무거운 이 마음이 너를 힘들게 했구나조금은 물러설게, 기다릴게, 니가 편하도록 멀리 서 있을게, 이리 애원하잖아~~~ (1)

Minho runzelte die Stirn und schritt durchs Wohnzimmer und auf die Küche zu. Niemand war zu sehen. Wo zum Teufel waren alle hin? Waren sie noch nicht vom heutigen Training zurück?  
Er schaute hinab auf seine Armbanduhr und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon recht spät, die anderen mussten alle schon wieder zurück sein, doch er hörte niemanden, außer Jonghyun, der noch immer leise in seinem Zimmer sang.  
Minho kannte das Lied, Jonghyun hatte es schon öfters als Solo performt und jedes Mal wurde Minho schwer ums Herz, wenn er die Ballade hörte. Sie war wunderschön, aber auch sehr traurig.  
Er wandte den Blick von Jonghyuns Zimmertür ab und schritt den Flur entlang, bis er vor Onews Tür zum stehen kam. Von drinnen waren gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören. Langsam hob er die Hand und klopfte.  
„Hyung, ich bin wieder Zuhause!“, meinte er und wartete geduldig, bis ihm geöffnet wurde. Als Onew vor ihm erschien, erschrak Minho leicht: Onew sah ziemlich fertig aus.  
„Hey Minho. Hab ganz vergessen, dass du heute Abend vom Dreh zurück kommst. Im Backofen steht noch was zu essen, wenn du willst, kannst du es dir heiß machen“ Onew lächelte warm und Minho erwiderte das Lächeln.  
Er wollte sich gerade bedanken und erklären, dass er großen Hunger hatte, als sein Blick an Onew vorbei auf Kibum traf.  
Wenn er Onews Aussehen schon als schlimm betiteln konnte, dann fiel ihm bei Kibums Gesicht nur noch ein Wort ein: Katastrophal.  
Kibums Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen, so als habe er den gesamten Tag mit Weinen verbracht. Seine zitternden Hände klammerten sich um ein Taschentuch, mit dem er sich die Nase geräuschvoll schnäuzte, auf dem Bett, auf dem er saß, lagen viele weitere zerknüllte Taschentücher.  
Die Haare des älteren waren zerzaust und nicht wie üblich gestylt. Kibum achtete sehr auf sein Äußeres und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit Makeup und frisierten Haaren im Dorm herum zu stolzieren.  
Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er auch während sie Zuhause waren, darauf achtete, welche Kleidung er trug. Während die anderen Member sich nach dem Training häufig einfach in Jogginghosen und weiten Shirts aufs Sofa lümmelten, war für Kibum jede Stunde des Tages wie eine Modenshow.  
Minho hatte irgendwann belustigt zu Taemin gemeint, dass Kibum sicher in Tränen ausbrach, wenn man ihn daran hinderte, nicht mindestens vier verschiedene Outfits am Tag anzuziehen.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn stellte Minho deswegen fest, dass Kibum heute eine Jogginghose und einen weiten grauen Pullover von Onew trug.  
Kibum schien gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, dass Minho geklopft hatte, er saß völlig apathisch und verloren auf dem großen Bett des Leaders.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er leise an Onew gewandt und dieser trat durch die Tür und zog sie hinter sich zu, bis sie nur noch einen Spalt offen war.  
Onew räusperte sich.  
„Jonghyun und Kibum haben sich heute Morgen… getrennt“, flüsterte Onew mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre jemand gestorben. Minho blieb ruhig, ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Verstehe, dann ist die Sache mit dir und Kibum also endlich raus?“, fragte Minho und Onews Augen weiteten sich verblüfft.  
„Woher?“, fragte er leise, doch Minho schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht so wichtig, Hyung. Kümmere du dich um Kibum, ich werde mich mal ein wenig mit Jonghyun unterhalten.“, meinte Minho und legte Onew eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Onews Neugierde spiegelte sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, doch Minho drehte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln um und ging den Flur entlang.

아예 모른 채 살 것을  
이렇게 미치도록 슬플 줄이야  
혜야, 나를 떠나려는 거야  
안녕이란 그런 잔인한 인사뿐이었던 너를 원망하고 또 원망하겠지  
혜야, 제발… 가지 말아 혜야  
가지 말아 혜야…(2)

Die Stimme Jonghyuns war leiser als zuvor, verzweifelter. Minho wusste, dass der andere jemanden zum reden brauchte.  
Er näherte sich der Tür, als die Melodie des Liedes erneut zu spielen begann. Scheinbar hörte Jonghyun es auf Dauerschleife. Minho lächelte traurig. Jeder Mensch hatte seine eigene Methode, mit Liebeskummer umzugehen und Jonghyun schien es zu helfen, wenn er singen konnte.  
Er klopfte leise, doch es kam keine Antwort. Jonghyun hatte aufgehört zu singen, schien jedoch keine Anstalten zu machen, ihn hinein zu bitten. Minho klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts.  
Genervt seufzend, drückte er die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Jonghyun lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Bett und brummte, ohne in Richtung Tür zu sehen: „Ich habe nicht 'Herein' gesagt.“  
Minho ging nicht darauf ein, sondern begrüßte ihn einfach. „Hey, Großer.“  
Jonghyuns Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung und er setzte sich abrupt auf.  
Minho hatte erwartet, dass der kleinere Mann auch völlig verheult war, doch erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Jonghyun relativ normal aussah. Nur seine Augen spiegelten seinen Kummer, machten deutlich, wie tief er verletzt worden war, doch Tränenspuren waren nicht zu sehen. Jonghyun erinnerte Minho jedoch stark an ein verwundetes Tier.  
Jonghyun griff nach der Fernbedienung neben sich auf dem Bett und richtete sie auf die Stereoanlage. Die Musik erstarb und Jonghyun rückte an die Wand. Er zog die Beine an den Körper.  
Stumm und ohne Minho anzusehen, schien er ihn dazu aufzufordern, sich auf das Bett zu setzen und der Größere näherte sich langsam, um sich auf der Matratze niederzulassen.  
„Du hast es ihm gesagt?“, fragte er leise und mit einem einfühlsamen Unterton.  
Ein Nicken.  
„Warum gerade heute? Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen und Jonghyun brauchte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete.  
Seine Stimme klang rau, so als habe er sich den kompletten Tag, die Seele aus dem Leib gesungen, um seinen Schmerz über den Verlust Kibums besser verkraften zu können.  
„Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, Minho. Das Wissen… es hat mich fertig gemacht, zu wissen, dass er mich betrügt, aber so tut, als sei alles in Ordnung. Es fing alles gestern Nacht an, Jongin stand plötzlich verheult vor der Tür und ist mit Taemin auf dessen Zimmer verschwunden. Als ich dann mit Kibum im Bett lag, haben wir gehört wie die beiden… Sex hatten.“  
Minho hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er wusste von Taemin und Jongin, seit dem Essen nach dem SHINee World Konzert, bei dem Chanyeol und Onew sich darüber unterhalten hatten. Sicher, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie miteinander schliefen, aber zumindest, dass sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen trafen.  
„Auf jeden Fall…“, fuhr Jonghyun fort, nachdem er kurz hinab auf seine Hände gestarrt hatte. Minho bemerkte, dass Jonghyuns Ohren leicht rot wurden. „…hat es mich und Kibum ziemlich angestachelt, die beiden zu hören.“  
Minho grinste, sagte jedoch weiterhin nichts, sondern ließ den anderen weiterreden.  
„Gott, so gut war der Sex mit Kibum schon lange nicht mehr gewesen!“, stöhnte Jonghyun plötzlich und schloss, genüsslich den Kopf in den Nacken werfend, kurz die Augen.  
„Und dann?“, fragte Minho, als der andere keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen. Jonghyun öffnete die Augen und nun sah Minho erneut diesen unbändige Schmerz in den dunklen Seen des Älteren.  
„Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Kibum weg. Ich war ein wenig traurig, weil wir normalerweise nach einer so schönen Nacht morgens zusammen duschen….“, seine Stimme verlor sich einen Moment.  
„Ich dachte, er sei aufgestanden um schon einmal Kaffee zu machen oder so. Also bin ich aus dem Bett raus und hab ihn gesucht.“  
Minho hatte eine vage Ahnung wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde.  
„Kibum war nirgends zu sehen, also bin ich zu Onews Zimmertür gegangen, um an ihr zu lauschen.“  
Minho riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Haben die beiden etwa?“, fragte er atemlos, doch zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Jonghyun den Kopf.  
„Nein, sie haben wohl nur geredet, ich hab nicht verstanden worüber, aber mich hat plötzlich eine Eifersuchtswelle gepackt. Ich war kurz davor, die Tür auf zu reißen und Kibum wieder zu mir ins Bett zu zerren, aber ich hab eine Faust in der Tasche gemacht und bin in die Küche gegangen, um mich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.“  
„Kreuzworträtsel?“, fragte Minho milde lächelnd und Jonghyun nickte.  
„Ich hab mir einen Kaffee gemacht und mich mit der Zeitung an den Tisch gesetzt, als ich hörte wie Taemin und Jongin durchs Wohnzimmer gingen. Die beiden haben sich kurz geküsst und Jongin ist dann gegangen. Ich weiß nicht ich war plötzlich so sauer auf Taemin. Sauer, dass er so glücklich mit Jongin ist und ich… dass Kibum… und Jinki…“  
Jonghyun griff sich ins Haar und raufte es frustriert. Minho sah ihn mitleidig an.  
„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du deine Aggression an Taemin ausgelassen hast?“  
Beim Thema Taemin, wurde Minho immer etwas empfindlich. Er verstand sich ausgesprochen gut mit dem Maknae und hatte das große Bedürfnis, ihn wie einen kleinen Bruder vor allem bösen zu schützen. Jonghyun biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Minho zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

tbc~


	19. Chapter 18

„Naja…“, meinte Jonghyun gedehnt und zog den Kopf schuldbewusst zwischen die Schultern. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Jongin liebt…“  
Minho hob die Augenbraue, machte jedoch erneut keine Anstalten den anderen zu unterbrechen.  
„Er hat gesagt, er sei nicht in ihn verliebt und da dachte ich mir… also, ich hab ihn gefragt…“, er druckste einen Moment herum und Minho sah deutlich, wie unangenehm es ihm war, seine eigenen Worte zu wiederholen.  
„…wieso er nicht einfach Jinki genommen hat, wenn es doch ohnehin nur eine Fickbeziehung ist.“  
Minhos Gesicht entgleiste etwas. „So etwas kannst du ihm doch nicht einfach an den Kopf werfen, nur weil du wütend auf Kibum und Jinki bist!“, entfuhr es ihm in harschem Tonfall und er sah Jonghyun mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an.  
„Du bist sein Hyung und musst Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen! Was bringt es dir, ihn als Zielscheibe für deine Aggression zu benutzen?“  
Jonghyun biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich wusste er, dass Minho recht hatte und, dass er sehr ungerecht zu Taemin, der nichts von der Beziehung zwischen dem treulosen Kibum und ihrem ach so angesehenen Leader gewusst hatte, gewesen war.  
„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Minho und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Jonghyun ihrem Jüngsten nicht noch gemeinere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Jonghyun sah kurz auf, wandte jedoch gleich darauf den Blick ab und machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit der Hand.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was ich alles gesagt habe…“, murmelte er mit einer Stimme, die vom Gegenteil zeugte.  
Jonghyun wusste noch sehr genau, mit welchen barschen Worten er Taemin in seiner Rage angeblafft hatte und er schämte sich nun furchtbar dafür. Doch sein Stolz hinderte ihn daran, hier und jetzt vor Minho zuzugeben, was er für ein Mistkerl war.  
Minho seufzte tief. Ihm fiel deutlich auf, dass da noch mehr sein musste, was Jonghyun vor ihm verheimlichte, doch es würde nichts bringen, ihn weiter mit Fragen zu durchlöchern.  
„Also gut Hyung, ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, mir alles zu erzählen, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du dich bei Taeminnie entschuldigen wirst“  
Jonghyun schrumpfte unter dem strengen Blick Minhos etwas zusammen. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich von dem Jüngeren nicht vorschreiben, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass Minho im Recht war und wenn er es sich nicht mit allen Membern in der Gruppe verscherzen wollte, dann sollte er zumindest Mann genug sein, um sich bei Taemin für sein rüpelhaftes Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
„Okay, ich nehm ihn die Tage mal beiseite.“, grummelte er missmutig.  
„Was ist nach deinem Streit mit Taemin passiert?“, lenkte Minho das Thema wieder auf das eigentliche Problem und Jonghyun ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen.  
„Jinki und Kibum sind von dem Streit angelockt in der Küche gekommen und als ich sie zusammen gesehen habe, ist es einfach alles aus mir rausgebrochen. Ich habe Jinki so wütend gemacht, dass er mich am Kragen gegen die Wand gedrückt hat. Ich schwöre dir, ich hätte ihm seine verdammte Visage vermöbelt, wenn Kibum und Taemin nicht dazwischen gegangen wären.“  
Jonghyun ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ein wütendes aber zugleich befriedigtes Glimmen lag in seinem Blick. So als würde er eine Prügelei mit Onew gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge geschehen lassen.  
Minho schien über die Tatsache, dass Onew, der für gewöhnlich immer ruhig und besonnen blieb, ausgerastet war, wirklich zu beunruhigen. Er beschloss, an einem anderen Tag – sobald wieder ein wenig Ruhe und Normalität eingekehrt war – ein Wort mit Onew über diese Sache zu reden.  
„Danach ist nicht mehr viel passiert, Kibum hat mir gestanden, dass diese ganze Affäre zwischen den beiden schon seit Weihnachten läuft… Seit Weihnachten!“, sprach Jonghyun bitter lächelnd weiter, seine Stimme hatte sich am Ende entrüstet gehoben.  
„Hat er gesagt, wieso?“, fragte Minho mit einem einfühlsamen Unterton. Jonghyun schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte.  
„Er meinte, dass ihn meine Gefühle zu sehr eingeengt hätten. Dass er sie nicht erwidern könne und nicht wusste wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Deswegen ist er zu Jinki gegangen, um mit ihm darüber zu reden…“  
Jonghyuns Stimme erstarb und Minho verzog in einem Anflug von Mitleid das Gesicht, als er sah, wie Jonghyuns Augen nun doch feucht wurden.  
Er legte sanft eine Hand auf Jonghyuns Schulter. „Wir können ein anderes Mal weiterreden, wenn es noch zu schw-“  
Jonghyun schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und blinzelte die Tränen erfolgreich weg. „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich muss einen Schlussstrich ziehen, damit ich wieder anfangen kann, an etwas anderes zu denken. Ich will nicht noch Wochenlang über das Thema diskutieren.“  
Minho zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, traute sich jedoch nicht, dem anderen zu sagen, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie er sich das vorstellte.  
Man konnte schließlich nicht einfach einen Schalter umlegen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Wie würde Jonghyun reagieren, wenn er Onew und Kibum einmal bei einem Kuss erwischte? Minho war sich sicher, dass es Jonghyun auch nach Monaten noch verletzen würde.  
„Also gut, wo war ich…“  
Jonghyun überlegte kurz wo er aufgehört hatte, bevor er Minho den restlichen Verlauf des Vormittages so detailliert wie möglich beschrieb. Es schmerzte unsagbar, alles noch einmal zu durchleben, aber Minho war in dieser schweren Zeit immer an seiner Seite gewesen.  
Er hatte ein Recht, es genau zu erfahren, da er ihn seit Wochen immer wieder aufmunterte. Minho hatte ihn mit seinen Worten beruhigt und getröstet, ihn sogar davon abgehalten, Onew zu erwürgen.  
Jetzt, wo er Minho vor sich hatte und darüber nachdachte, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
„Sag mal, ich hab immer vergessen dich zu fragen, seit wann du von Jinki und Kibum wusstest? Du warst nicht gerade überrascht, als ich es dir gesagt habe…“, meinte er und Minho seufzte tief, so als wäre ihm klar gewesen, dass diese Frage irgendwann kommen würde.  
„Tut es was zur Sache?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang schwer.  
Jonghyun nickte. Er hatte sich in der Nacht, als er von Jinki und Kibum erfahren hatte, in einer Bar in der Nähe betrunken. Minho hatte ihn zufällig dort gesehen, weil er mit einigen Staffmembern, die er beim Dreh seines Dramas kennen gelernt hatte, an diesem Abend noch unterwegs gewesen war.  
Nachdem seine Kollegen alle verschwunden waren, hatte Minho sich, mit einem besorgten Blick auf all die leeren Alkoholflaschen, zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt und so lange gelöchert, bis Jonghyun ihm von seiner Entdeckung berichtet hatte.  
Es war freilich kein schwieriges Unterfangen gewesen, es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, da Jonghyun betrunken gewesen war und seine Lebensgeschichte vermutlich jedem erzählt hätte, der lang genug still gesessen hätte. Jonghyun war trotz seines betrunkenen Zustandes scheinbar aufgefallen, dass Minho nicht ganz so überrascht von Keys Seitensprung gewesen war.  
„Ich weiß es seit…“, überlegend legte Minho einen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn. „Ende März war es, glaube ich.“  
Jonghyun verschluckte sich und hustete.  
„Seit… März?“, fragte er erstickt zwischen zwei lauten Hustenanfällen. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Und woher…?“, wollte er wissen und Minho sah bedauernd in Jonghyuns Augen.  
„Ich dachte einfach, ich sollte mich aus dieser Sache raushalten. Ihr seid alle drei meine Hyungs und alt genug, um euch alleine um eure Probleme zu kümmern. Was hätte es gebracht, wenn ich zu dir gerannt wäre und es dir brühwarm erzählt hätte? Dann wäre der heutige Tag lediglich ein wenig früher eingetreten. Ich habe einfach gehofft, dass Kibum ehrlich genug ist und es dir sagen würde.“  
Jonghyun richtete sich auf, als sein Hustenanfall abgeebbt war und atmete einige Male tief durch.  
„Hast du die beiden gehört?“, harkte er nach, da Minho die Frage, woher er es wusste nicht beantwortet hatte.  
Allein beim Gedanken an Jinki und Kibum spürte er einen Stich im Herzen.  
„Ich hab sie gesehen. Unfreiwillig und sie haben mich nicht bemerkt… Dusche…“, murmelte Minho am Ende ziemlich zusammenhangslos und Jonghyun sah, wie der Größere errötete. „Ich dachte erst, es wären du und Kibum, und ich wollte nicht genau hinschauen, euch damals gesehen zu haben, hat mir echt gereicht. Aber dann habe ich Jinkis Stimme gehört…“  
Jonghyun nickte verstehend und sah hinab auf seine Hände, die sich, ohne dass er es hatte verhindern können, bei der Vorstellung der beiden gemeinsam unter der Dusche, in die Decke gekrallt hatten.  
Er hob den Blick nach einer Minute, in der es still zwischen ihnen war und schaute zur Uhr. „Es ist schon ziemlich spät, du musst morgen sicher wieder früh am Set sein, hab ich recht?“, fragte Jonghyun und sah Minho an, der ziemlich erschöpft wirkte.  
„Ja, aber wir können ruhig noch reden, wenn dir das hilft. Die Styling-Noonas kriegen die Augenringe mit dem Make-up problemlos weg.“, grinste Minho und kratze sich am Kopf.  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich denke, wir haben für heute genug geredet. Wann bist du das nächste Mal im Dorm?“, fragte Jonghyun und sah, wie Minho kurz überlegte.  
„Am Freitag“, antwortete er. Sie hatten Montag.  
„Wir können auch telefonieren, wenn du willst? Abends bin ich ja immer allein in meinem Hotelzimmer und langweile mich. Dann kannst du mich auf dem Laufenden halten!“, schlug Minho lächelnd vor und Jonghyun erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem Nicken.  
Minho erhob sich von seinem Platz neben Jonghyun auf dem Bett und war bereits mit einem Gute Nacht auf den Lippen, in Richtung Tür unterwegs, als Jonghyun ihn noch kurz zurück rief.  
„Kannst du mir ’nen Gefallen tun?“, fragte der Ältere und stand ebenfalls auf. Minho drehte sich stirnrunzelnd wieder um, nickte jedoch.  
„Kannst du das hier Kibum bringen?“, er hielt Minho einen Wäschekorb hin, in dem unter anderem zusammengelegten Kleidung, Kibums Lieblingsstofftier sowie dessen Schmuckkästchen Platz gefunden hatten.  
Minho seufzte tief, nahm die Sachen jedoch entgegen. „Hast du in Kibums Zimmer auch etwas, das ich holen soll?“, fragte er leise.  
Jonghyun biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ja, Kibum hat ein paar Sachen von mir, aber nichts, das ich dringend brauche. Er kann mir den Korb ja einfach mit meinen Sachen fertig machen und ihn mir vor die Tür stellen.“, meinte er und seine Stimme klang gleichgültig.  
Wie die Stimme eines Mannes, dem alles egal geworden war. Minho zog betrübt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Okay, ich sags ihm. Gute Nacht, Hyung“, verabschiedete er sich und Jonghyun öffnete ihm, ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht wünschend, die Tür, damit er mit dem Korb beladen das Zimmer verlassen konnte.  
Als die Tür hinter Minho zu fiel, seufzte er abermals laut. Im Zimmer begann erneut die Dauerschleife von Jonghyuns Solo.

Tbc~


	20. Chapter 19

Jongin lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, während er Musik über die Kopfhörer seines Handys hörte. Es ging doch nichts über ein wenig Ruhe nach einem stressigen Tag vollgepackt mit Terminen und Trainingseinheiten.  
Während er so da lag, völlig entspannt, und sich von der Musik berieseln ließ, bemerkte er nicht, dass es an der Zimmertür geklopft und Kyungsoo diese geöffnet hatte. Weswegen Jongin leicht erschrak, als Kyungsoo ihn an der Schulter berührte.  
„Du hast Besuch.“, murmelte er, doch Jongin runzelte nur die Stirn und meinte „Hä?“, bis er auf die Idee kam, den Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr zu nehmen, damit er auch etwas hören konnte.  
Er zupfte sich den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr und setzte sich auf, Kyungsoo musste seine Worte allerdings nicht noch einmal wiederholen, denn Jongin entdeckte überrascht, dass Taemin im Türrahmen lehnte.  
Ein merkwürdiges, nicht deutbares Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Kyungsoo warf einen nervösen Seitenblick auf Taemin und wisperte nur ein: „Ich lasse euch beide dann mal allein und frag Joonmyeon ob ich bei ihm schlafen kann.“  
Taemin hob die Hände. „Ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, Kyungsoo. Ich wollte nur mit Jongin reden, mehr nicht. Ich werde später wieder nach Hause gehen.“  
Kyungsoos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, was sie noch etwas größer und runder wirken ließ, dann legte sich ein leichter rosa Schimmer über seine Wangen.  
„Achso…“, er lachte nervös. „Wenn das so ist… Ich geh mal ins Wohnzimmer, Baekhyun und Chanyeol spielen eh gerade an der Playstation. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit.“ Und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden.  
Jongin griff nach seinem Handy und er stellte die Musik aus, die noch immer leise aus den Kopfhörern drang. Hatte er wirklich SO laut Musik gehört?  
Taemin kam näher ans Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Hi~“, meinte er und erneut hatte er dieses merkwürdige Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Hey, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schnell wiedersehe. Sonst sagst du doch immer Bescheid, wenn du vorbeikommst? Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit aufzuräumen!“, meinte Jongin verwirrt und Taemin sah sich kurz im Zimmer um.  
Es sah aus wie immer, nur vor dem Schrank lag ein achtlos hingeworfenes T-Shirt und über dem Schreibtischstuhl hingen ebenfalls Kleidungsstücke. Weil er keine große Unordnung erkennen konnte, ging er deswegen überhaupt nicht auf Jongins letzte Worte ein.  
„Ich muss dir dringend was erzählen.“, meinte Taemin und Jongin runzelte die Stirn.  
Das merkwürdige Lächeln bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Ein solches Lächeln benutzte Taemin im Normalfall nur, sobald er vor der Kamera stand, sobald er in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs war. Sein typisches Idollächeln, das merkwürdig kalt und unecht wirkte. An Taemins Augen konnte man fast immer ablesen, wie es dem anderen wirklich ging. Nicht immer bedeutete ein Lächeln Wohlbefinden und Jongin war sich sicher, dass es auch dieses Mal so war.  
Taemin hatte vermutlich nicht gewollt, dass die anderen EXO-Member besorgt waren und hatte deswegen gelächelt, doch Jongin durchschaute den anderen binnen Sekunden.  
„Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Jonghyun?“, fragte Jongin sofort besorgt und Taemin nickte langsam.  
Beim Namen Jonghyun war das merkwürdig falsche Lächeln wie eine Maske von Taemins Gesicht abgefallen. „Wir haben uns gestritten.“, antwortete er knapp. Jongin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und forderte den anderen dazu auf, ihm alles zu erzählen.  
Als er zehn Minuten später jedes Detail des Gesprächs vom Morgen gehört hatte, musste er sich zwingen, seinen verblüfft geöffneten Mund wieder zu schließen.  
„Wie kann er derartige Sachen zu dir sagen? Was hast du ihm denn bitte getan?“, fragte Jongin und er spürte plötzlich eine Wut auf Jonghyun im Bauch. Am liebsten wäre er zum SHINee Dorm gefahren und hätte ihm einige saftige Ohrfeigen geben.  
Taemin schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, das gleiche habe ich mich auch gefragt.“, murmelte er schließlich und sah in Jongins Gesicht.  
„Kibum und Jinki sind von dem Geschrei auf jeden Fall angelockt worden und dann ist alles eskaliert.“, begann Taemin von neuem zu berichten und erneut klappte Jongins Mund auf, als dieser seine Geschichte nach weiteren Minuten schließlich beendet hatte.  
„Sie haben sich getrennt?“, fragte er mit einer viel höheren Stimme als sonst.  
Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, weswegen Jongin gleich darauf meinte: „Wahnsinn, ist ja einiges los bei euch, da ist es bei uns im Vergleich ja schon echt langweilig. Wie ist die Stimmung so?“, wollte er wissen und Taemin seufzte. Er zuckte kurz resignierend mit den Schultern.  
„Das Training heute war katastrophal, Kibum ist ständig raus gerannt, um auf dem Klo zu weinen und Jonghyun hat sich noch nie so häufig vertanzt. Die beiden sind mit ihren Gedanken einfach komplett wo anders. Der Manager hat uns eine sehr lange Standpauke gehalten und gemeint, dass wir erst wieder in drei Jahren ein Comeback haben, wenn wir so schlecht und unkonzentriert weitermachen. Ich bin nach dem Training gleich her gekommen, weil ich keine Lust auf die unterkühlte Stimmung Zuhause habe.“  
Jongin nickte verstehend.  
Es trat eine kurze Sprechpause ein, bevor Jongin, sorgsam darauf bedacht, einen sanften Unterton in seine Stimme zu legen, die nächste Frage stellte. „Und wie geht es nun weiter?“  
Taemin sah ihn für einen Moment unsicher an, so als wüsste er nicht genau, worauf sich die Frage bezog. Als er nicht antwortete, harkte Jongin nach.  
„Wirst du es ihm sagen?“  
„Was sagen?“, murmelte Taemin unsicher.  
„Na, dass du ihn liebst. Er ist jetzt Solo, so eine Chance bekommst du so schnell nicht wieder! Oder willst du warten, bis er jemand anderen hat?“ Jongin war es völlig schleierhaft, warum Taemin noch nichts unternommen hatte.  
„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Er hält mich für nichts weiter, als einen kleinen Bruder. Ich kann nicht einfach so zu ihm marschieren und ihm ein 'Ich liebe dich' an den Kopf werfen.“, erwiderte Taemin hitzig. „Würdest du dich Sehun gleich an den Hals werfen, wenn er sich von Luhan trennt?“ Jongin nickte sofort.  
Taemin machte einen ungläubigen Schnalzlaut mit der Zunge, der eindeutig 'Als ob' zu bedeuten hatte.  
Um das Thema auf etwas anderes zu lenken, sprach Taemin etwas an, das ihm sofort aufgefallen war, als er Jongin gesehen hatte.  
„Was hat das da eigentlich zu bedeuten?“ Er ruckte mit dem Kinn in Jongins Richtung.  
„Was da?“, fragte dieser verwirrt nach und sah nach links, rechts und an sich hinab.  
„Das da!“, meinte Taemin und streckte eine Hand aus, um einen Fleck an Jongins Hals zu drücken.  
Man musste kein Detektiv sein, um mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass es sich um einen Knutschfleck handelte. Taemin konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, Jongin in der letzten Nacht einen Knutschfleck verpasst zu haben. Für gewöhnlich vermieden sie es, Spuren zu hinterlassen, um dummen Fragen und Bemerkungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch die Tatsache, dass der Fleck nicht von ihm stammte, ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Jongins Hand war sofort zu seinem Hals geschnellt und er sah Taemin unsicher in die Augen.  
„Wer?“, wollte Taemin schlicht wissen und versuchte dabei nicht zu klingen, wie eine Ehefrau, die ihrem Gatten nach dem Seitensprung in einer durchzechten Nacht Zuhause auflauert. Er war nicht eifersüchtig oder verletzt, doch sehr daran interessiert, wen Jongin außer ihm noch so nah an sich heran ließ. Jongin wand sich unter Taemins Blick, scheinbar nicht sicher, wie er die Sache erklären sollte.  
„Also, das war folgendermaßen…“, begann er von seiner Begegnung mit Yixing zu erzählen, der ihn kürzlich in seinem Zimmer beim masturbieren erwischt hatte.  
Taemin konnte nicht anders, als den Anderen kurz auszulachen, nachdem dieser geendet hatte. „Kann man eure Zimmertür nicht abschließen?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Jongin brummte. „Doch schon… aber ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand ins Zimmer kommt.“, murmelte er kleinlaut und zog eine Schnute, weil Taemin immer noch kicherte.  
Die Sache mit Yixing war sehr peinlich gewesen, auch wenn er sie jetzt im Nachhinein selbst lustig fand.  
„Und wann genau war das?“, fragte Taemin, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.  
Jongin überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen.“  
Nun war es an Taemin die Unterlippe vorzuschieben. „Und wann hast du vorgehabt, mir davon zu erzählen?“ Seine Stimme hörte sich nun tatsächlich sehr nach einer eifersüchtigen Ehefrau an.  
Jongin kratzte sich am Kopf. „Also eigentlich… ich dachte diese Sache wäre vorbei, sobald ich ihm seinen Kuss gegeben hatte, aber er lauert mir seitdem ständig auf.“ Jongin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. „Heute hat er mich einfach geschnappt, als keiner hingesehen hat, gegen die Wand gedrückt und mir den Knutschfleck verpasst, bevor er, als wäre nix gewesen, grinsend in die Küche verschwunden ist.“ Unsicher befühlte Jongin seinen Hals und wurde leicht rot als er daran dachte wie er den Fleck bekommen hatte. Er war gedankenverloren auf dem Weg zum Klo gewesen, als Yixing ihn überwältigt hatte.  
Noch bevor Jongin überhaupt hatte realisieren können, was genau geschehen war, hatte der andere bereits grinsend von ihm abgelassen und war verschwunden, während Jongin mit klopfenden Herzen verwirrt an der Wand gestanden und dem anderen hinterher gestarrt hatte.  
„Findest du es unangenehm?“, fragte Taemin, der Jongins Gesicht aufmerksam studierte. Jongin zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.  
„Mit Yixing fühlt es sich so… komisch an. Er ist so dominant irgendwie.“, murmelte Jongin in Gedanken versunken und Taemin lächelte jetzt.  
Jongin fiel sofort auf, dass es dieses Mal ein echtes Lächeln war, denn es erreichte die Augen des Älteren, die ihn nun mit einem warmen Funkeln ansahen. Jongin hatte das Gefühl, dass Taemin ihm noch etwas sagen wollte, doch er erhob sich schweigend.  
„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen.“, meinte er schließlich. Er streckte sich und gähnte. „Muss morgen wieder früh raus.“ Auch Jongin erhob sich und sie verließen gemeinsam das Zimmer.  
Als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei kamen, hörten sie noch wie Baekhyun laut fluchte und Chanyeol mit einem lauten Grölen die Arme in die Höhe riss. Taemin schmunzelte.  
An der Tür angekommen, gab er Jongin einen leichten Kuss auf die weichen vollen Lippen. „Du solltest nicht so viel nachdenken. Lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen.“  
Jongin wich seinem Blick kurz aus. „Das gleiche gilt für dich. Leg jetzt nicht die Hände in den Schoß und warte ab, bis er zu dir kommt.“  
Taemin verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Du weißt, wenn das mit mir und ihm klappt, musst du die beiden nach ´nem Dreier fragen.“ Jongin schluckte merklich und knuffte ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Jongin winkte Taemin noch nach, bis er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Tbc~


	21. Chapter 20

Auch zwei Wochen nach der Trennung von Kibum und Jonghyun, hatte sich an der Situation im Dorm nicht wirklich etwas geändert.  
Kibum hatte seine Gefühlsausbrüche mittlerweile wieder halbwegs im Griff, doch Taemin fiel auf, dass die Augen seines Hyungs noch immer feucht wurden, wenn Jonghyun eine abfällige Bemerkung machte.  
Jonghyun hatte aufgehört, sein Leid heraus zu singen, und war stattdessen dazu über gegangen, überhaupt nicht mehr zu sprechen.  
Das er ein Gespräch mit Onew und Kibum mied, war mehr als offensichtlich, denn er antwortete lediglich auf Fragen, wenn der Manager anwesend war. Taemin fiel dazu nur die Redewendung 'Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel machen' ein. Jonghyun war nach der Standpauke vor zwei Wochen scheinbar erpicht darauf, vor dem Manager so zu tun, als sei alles wieder in bester Ordnung. Er ging sogar so weit, Kibum spielerisch durch die Haare zu wuscheln und ihn zu umarmen, als sei nichts vorgefallen.  
Dem Manager entging dabei das stille Erdulden in Kibums Augen und der Blick, den Jonghyun Onew zuwarf.  
Taemin konnte zu dem Verhalten seiner Hyungs nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln, musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie dieses Theater sehr überzeugend spielten, zumindest so lange, bis der Manager den Raum verließ.  
Dann fiel die Temperatur im Raum um gefühlte 20°C, Jonghyun ließ von Kibum ab, als habe er sich verbrannt und das falsche Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Anschließend ging er dazu über, so zu tun, als wären alle anderen überhaupt nicht anwesend, und es wurde kein Wort mehr gewechselt.  
Sobald sie nach einem anstrengenden Trainingstang wieder im Dorm angekommen waren, verschwand Jonghyun auf sein Zimmer und kam erst raus, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass die anderen nicht mehr in der Küche waren.  
Da in Kürze das erste SMTown Konzert stattfinden würde, bestanden die Tage aus intensivem Training. Sie hatten das Tanztraining im Grunde nicht nötig, denn die Schritte waren ihnen bereits durch die 'SHINee World Tour' in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Doch da Minho beim kommenden Konzert, wegen dem Dreh seines Dramas nicht dabei sein konnte, mussten Luhan und Sehun dessen Tanzparts lernen und das bedeutete Tanztraining, oft bis spät in die Nacht.  
Luhan und Sehun, die zusätzlich zu den Tänzen, die sie mit den SHINee Membern lernten, auch noch ihre eigenen Performances lernen mussten, ließen sich von ihrer Erschöpfung nichts anmerken, sondern trainierten unerbittlich. Auch den beiden war aufgefallen, dass sich etwas zwischen Jonghyun und Kibum geändert hatte, denn sie sprachen Taemin eines Abends in der Umkleide darauf an.  
Onew und Kibum waren schon vor gegangen, um etwas zu Essen einzukaufen und Jonghyun telefonierte noch im Trainingsraum – Taemin vermutete, mit Minho.  
„Hyung?“, fragte Sehun und er tupfte sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab, als Taemin sich zu dem Jüngeren umdrehte.  
„Was genau ist los bei euch? Ist irgendwas passiert?“, wollte Luhan stirnrunzelnd wissen. Taemin versuchte unbeschwert zu Lächeln, denn er wollte nicht, dass die beiden sich Sorgen machten, doch sein Mund verzog sich nur zu einer Grimasse.  
„Jonghyun und Kibum… haben sich vor kurzem getrennt, ist ’ne lange Geschichte, macht euch keine Sorgen, die kriegen sich schon wieder ein.“, murmelte Taemin und machte eine lässige Wegwerfbewegung über seine Schulter.  
„Wenn er ein Problem mit Kibum hat, wietho thpricht er dann nicht mit dir und Jinki-hyung?“, fragte Sehun und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief.  
Taemin seufzte schwer. „Jinki ist der Grund, warum sich die beiden getrennt haben. Kibum ist fremdgegangen… na ja und kurz bevor die beiden sich getrennt haben, hatte ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit Jonghyun. Es ging um Jongin und mich.“  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte Taemin den Blick abgewendet und tat nun so, als würde er in seiner Tasche angestrengt nach einem Handtuch suchen. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Luhan und Sehun einen langen Blick tauschten, dann fragte Luhan leise: „Hast du Gefühle für Jongin? Ich weiß, dass er dich sehr gern hat.“  
Taemin verzog den Mund erneut zu einem gequälten Lächeln, dieses Mal gelang es ihm besser. „Nein, das zwischen mir und Jongin ist eine rein körperliche Sache. Wir lieben beide jemand anderen, aber ihr versteht sicher, dass ich nicht sagen werde in wen Jongin verliebt ist“, er legte einen Finger an die Lippen, als er sich wieder zu den beiden umdrehte. „Das ist nämlich ein Geheimnis!“ Er zwinkerte.  
Luhan und Sehun sahen ihn neugierig an, doch Taemin musste keine Versuche der Beiden, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen abwehren, da in diesem Moment Jonghyun herein kam. Sein Blick traf den Taemins, doch der Jüngere sah schnell zu Boden.  
Jonghyun ging an ihm vorbei und Taemin sog den Geruch – diese wunderbare Mischung aus teurem Parfüm und Schweiß – der ihn bei ihrer Performance fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte, tief in seine Lunge. Taemin spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, beim Gedanken an den Auftritt mit Jonghyun und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass sein Herz wie wild zu pochen begann.  
„Die anderen sind schon weg?“, fragte Jonghyuns Stimme hinter ihm und Taemins Nackenhärchen stellten sich wie elektrisiert auf. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch er war so überrascht, dass Jonghyun seit nun mehr zwei Wochen wieder das Wort an ihn gewandt hatte, dass nichts über seine Lippen kam. Stattdessen antwortete Luhan leise: „Ja, sie wollten noch etwas zu essen kaufen.“  
Jonghyun brummte, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Taemin ließ etwas die Schultern hängen.  
Wie hatte er sich einbilden können, dass Jonghyun ihn angesprochen hatte? Natürlich war die Frage an die anderen beiden gerichtet gewesen!  
Jonghyun zog sich scheinbar nur rasch seine Jacke über und griff nach der Tasche. Dann ging er mit einem gebrummten „Bis morgen“ und geschulterter Tasche zur Tür hinaus. Taemin schluckte betrübt, da war es wieder, dieses nervige Ziehen in seiner Brust.  
„Auch wenn es ein Geheimnis ist, in wen Jongin verliebt ist. Bei dir ist es sehr offensichtlich.“, flüsterte Luhan plötzlich leise und Taemin sah erstaunt auf.  
„Hatht du eth ihm gethagt?“, fragte Sehun dessen Blick auf der Tür lag, die sich hinter Jonghyun geschlossen hatte.  
„Was?“, fragte Taemin und er gab ein gekünsteltes Lachen von sich. „Ich… wovon redet ihr?“ Er versuchte, das Beben in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, doch als er in die wissenden Augen der beiden sah, wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu lügen. Er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, mit Mühe herunter.  
„Eth thieht doch ein Blinder, dathth du in ihn verliebt bitht!“, erklärte Sehun mit einer ernsten und zugleich mitleidigen Miene.  
Taemin lachte trocken und unterdrückte die Tränen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. „Jonghyun ist, was das angeht, wohl blinder als blind. Er hat es all die Jahre nicht gemerkt. Nie.“ Taemin griff nach seiner Jacke und zog sie sich über, um den anderen nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Als er nach seiner Tasche griff, bemerkte er ein Handy, das daneben lag.  
„Seht ihr, wie blind er ist, lässt sogar sein Handy hier liegen.“ Taemin versuchte einen belustigten Unterton in seine Stimme zu legen, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.  
„Du solltest es ihm sagen.“, meinte Luhan bestimmt, während Sehun ihm dabei half, seine Jacke anzuziehen.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach. Jongin sagt auch ständig, dass ich es ihm sagen soll. Aber wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen: 'Hey Jonghyun Hyung, sorry, dass ich störe, aber ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin'“ Er ließ Jonghyuns Handy in seine Jackentasche gleiten und wartete darauf, dass die anderen ihre Taschen schulterten.  
Keiner der drei, hörte die Schritte, die sich eilig von der Tür entfernten.

Tbc~


	22. Chapter 21

„Ja, ja… ich entschuldige mich noch bei ihm, mach nicht so nen Stress.“, meinte Jonghyun genervt und besah seinen verschwitzen Körper im Spiegel des Trainingsraumes.  
„'Ja,Ja' heißt 'leck mich'. Ich meine es ernst Jonghyun! Wenn du so weiter machst, hast du bald die gesamte Band – mich eingeschlossen – gegen dich“, warnte Minhos Stimme durch den Hörer und Jonghyun rollte leicht mit den Augen.  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich vorhabe, mich zu entschuldigen! Wie oft willst du es noch hören?“, brummte Jonghyun und ging während er sprach langsam auf die Tür zu.  
„Ich will nicht hören, dass du es vorhast, sondern dass du es getan hast!“  
Minhos Stimme raubte Jonghyun den letzten Nerv, dieser anklagende Tonfall bereitete ihm, nach einem so anstrengenden Trainingstag wie heute, Kopfschmerzen.  
„Du klingst langsam, wie meine Mutter…“, grummelte er mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und drückte an der Tür angekommen die Klinge herunter. „Ich leg dich jetzt auf, die anderen sind bestimmt alle schon weg.“, kündigte er das Ende des Gesprächs an und schlug mit der freien Hand auf den Lichtschalter des Trainingsraumes. Hinter ihm wurde es dunkel.  
Ein Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ vermuten, dass Minho alles andere als zufrieden mit ihm und ihrem kurzen Gespräch war, sich jedoch geschlagen gab.  
„Also gut, Hyung, aber ich hoffe, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal anrufe, hast du mit Taemin geredet.“  
„Jaaahaaaa~“, erwiderte Jonghyun nur erschöpft und legte dann, ohne sich zu verabschieden, auf. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Minho hatte leicht reden, er wusste immerhin nicht, was genau Jonghyun dem Jüngsten alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Jonghyun hingegen hatte die Fragen: „Wenn es eine reine Fickbeziehung ist, warum hast du dann keinen von uns genommen?“ und „Besorgt Jongin es dir gut? Bist du vielleicht sein Mädchen?“, noch in lebendiger Erinnerung und war keinesfalls stolz darauf, sie Taemin gegenüber ausgesprochen zu haben.  
Jonghyun war sich sicher, dass der Maknae diese Worte ebenfalls noch nicht vergessen hatte und er konnte es dem Jüngeren nicht verübeln, wenn er noch immer wütend deswegen war.  
Jonghyun ging den Flur entlang und stockte, als er Stimmen in der Umkleide hörte. Taemin, Sehun und Luhan schienen doch noch nicht gegangen zu sein. Worüber sie sprachen, konnte er nicht hören, als er die Tür öffnete und den Raum betrat, erstarb das Gespräch.  
Die Stille, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, war unangenehm.  
Jonghyuns Augen fanden die Taemins, doch der Jüngere hielt seinem Blick nur einen winzigen Moment stand, dann sah er zu Boden. Jonghyun ging auf Taemin zu und an diesem vorbei zu seiner Tasche, um seine Jacke daraus hervor zu holen. Er würde erst im Dorm duschen gehen und wollte nicht völlig verschwitzt in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus.  
„Die anderen sind schon weg?“, fragte er beiläufig, weil er die Stille durchbrechen wollte. Taemin zuckte neben ihm kurz zusammen. Luhan erklärte ihm, dass Onew und Kibum zusammen einkaufen gegangen seien und Jonghyun brummte. Natürlich waren die beiden zusammen gegangen!  
Er griff nach seiner Tasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und schritt zur Tür.  
„Bis morgen“, meinte er lediglich, bevor er im Flur verschwand, ohne auf eine Erwiderung der anderen zu warten. Er ging zur Treppe, die Stufen hinauf und einen weiteren Flur entlang. In Gedanken immer noch bei dem Gespräch mit Minho.  
So wie es aussah, wollte Taemin überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Wie sollte er da einen geeigneten Moment finden, um ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu bitten?  
Jonghyun griff schwer seufzend in seine Jackentasche, mit der Intention sein Handy hervorzuholen, doch er stellte fest, dass die Tasche leer war.  
Er blieb stehen und prüfte, ob er das Handy in die Hosentasche oder in seine Sporttasche geräumt hatte, doch er fand nichts.  
„Mist, verdammter“, fluchte er, während die Stimme seiner Mutter ihm in den Ohren klang, die sagte: „Was man nicht im Kopf hat, hat man in den Beinen“.  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zur Umkleide. Er hörte die Stimmen der drei anderen noch immer im Inneren des Raumes.  
Worüber quatschten die denn so lange?, fragte Jonghyun sich, als er die letzten Schritte zur Tür ging.  
Gerade als er im Begriff war, nach der Klinke zu greifen und sie herunter zu drücken, hörte er, wie Taemin seinen Namen nannte und hielt inne.  
„Jonghyun ist, was das angeht, wohl blinder als blind. Er hat es all die Jahre nicht gemerkt. Nie. Seht ihr, wie blind er ist, lässt sogar sein Handy hier liegen.“ Taemins Stimme klang durch die Tür gedämpft.  
Worüber redeten die drei? Was sollte er all die Jahre nicht bemerkt haben?  
„Du solltest es ihm sagen.“ Dieses Mal war es Luhans Stimme, die sprach.  
Jonghyun runzelte die Stirn. Da kein Themenwechsel stattgefunden hatte, ging er stark davon aus, dass Luhan Taemin dazu aufforderte Jonghyun etwas zu sagen. Aber was?  
Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht dabei, die anderen drei zu belauschen, aber immerhin ging es dabei um ihn! Er befand, dass er das Recht hatte, zu lauschen, wenn jemand in seiner Abwesenheit über ihn sprach, weswegen Jonghyun nun vorsichtig das Ohr an die Tür legte um besser hören zu können, was die drei zu bereden hatten.  
„Das ist nicht so einfach. Jongin sagt auch ständig, dass ich es ihm sagen soll. Aber wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen: 'Hey Jonghyun Hyung, sorry, dass ich störe, aber ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin'“  
Jonghyun zuckte von der Tür weg, als habe er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, und erstarrte. Er spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
Hatte er sich verhört? Was redete Taemin denn da?  
Ihm schossen unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, doch er konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hörte Schritte hinter der Tür und wusste, dass er sich schleunigst davon machen sollte.  
Er ging so schnell und leise er konnte zurück zur Treppe, ohne zu rennen. Am Fuße der Treppe angekommen, hörte er, wie die Tür zur Umkleide geöffnet wurde.  
Jonghyun huschte ungesehen die Treppe hinauf und rannte durch den Gang, aus dem Gebäude, als würde er verfolgt werden. Die kühle Nachtluft, die ihm ins Gesicht peitschte, während er nach Hause rannte, tat unheimlich gut. Instinktiv trugen ihn seine Beine zurück zu ihrem Dorm, sein Kopf war merkwürdig leer, während er rannte, doch als er nun ihr Zuhause in greifbarer Nähe hatte, und seine Schritte verlangsamte, hallte ein Echo von Taemins Worten in seinem Gedächtnis wider.  
Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend, lehnte Jonghyun sich gegen die Mauer neben der Eingangstür und rutschte an ihr hinab, bis er hockte. Erst entrang sich seiner Kehle lediglich ein freudloses Glucksen, dann ein Kichern, dass zu einem leisen Lachen wurde. Das Lachen schwoll zu lautem Gelächter an, das die kleine Straße, in der sie wohnten, erfüllte.  
Für einen, aus dem Fenster schauenden Nachbarn, musste er ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben, wie er dort hockte und laut lachte, doch Jonghyun war es in diesem Moment egal.  
Das, was er gehört hatte, konnte – nein, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es musste einfach ein schlechter Scherz gewesen sein.  
Er lachte immer verzweifelter, bis ein Gesprächsfetzen aus seinem Streit mit Taemin, seine Erinnerung streifte, und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als habe er soeben einen schweren Stein hinuntergeschluckt: „Du wirst nie verstehen, wie weh du mir tust! Gott ich wünschte… ich wünschte manchmal wirklich… ich könnte dich hassen!“  
Das Lachen erstarb schlagartig und Jonghyun stand abrupt auf. Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Mauer um und schlug hart mit der Faust gegen die Fassade.  
Der Schmerz in seiner Hand lenkte ihn nur wenig von dem Emotionschaos in seinem Inneren ab. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu explodieren, wenn er nicht sofort mit jemandem darüber redete.  
Doch mit wem?  
Minho? Er konnte ihn nicht erreichen, solange Taemin sein Handy hatte.  
Onew? Ganz sicher nicht!  
Blieb also nur noch einer.  
Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel und schloss die Tür auf. Schon im Flur wehte ihm der Duft von Essen entgegen und Jonghyun runzelte die Stirn. Wie schnell waren die beiden bitte einkaufen gewesen, dass sie nun bereits mit dem Kochen beschäftigt waren?  
Er zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ die Sporttasche unbeachtet im Flur stehen. Dann schlug er den Weg in Richtung Küche ein und versuchte dabei, so laut wie möglich zu sein. Er hatte wenig Lust, die beiden bei etwas privaten zu erwischen.  
„Taemin, wir machen dein Lieblingses-“ das Wort blieb Kibum im Halse stecken, als er sich nicht, wie erwartet Taemin, sondern Jonghyun gegenüber sah.  
Onew der mit Kochschürze am Herd stand, sah auf als Kibum wie erstarrt im Türeingang stehen blieb.  
„Oh, hey…“, murmelte Kibum und sah zu Boden.  
Jonghyun räusperte sich laut, um den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden. „Kibum… wir müssen reden.“ Kibum sah auf, und Onew drehte sich nun mit Kochlöffel in der Hand zu ihnen um. Jonghyun suchte Kibums Blick, bevor er ein „Allein“ hinzufügte.  
Kibum schaute kurz über seine Schulter zu Onew, der zögernd nickte.  
„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen“

tbc~


	23. Chapter 22

Kibum wollte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, weswegen er, kaum war die Zimmertür Jonghyuns hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, bereits die erste Frage stellte. „Also, worüber wolltest du reden?“  
„Es geht um Taemin…“ Jonghyun wich Kibums Blick aus und ging zum Bett, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen. Kibum blieb bei der Tür stehen, näherte sich Jonghyun aber langsam. Er hatte Jonghyuns Zimmer seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr betreten, es war seltsam wieder hier im Raum zu stehen. „Was ist mit ihm?“, seine Stimme klang desinteressiert, aber Kibum beobachtete das Verhalten Jonghyuns genau. Sein Ex-Liebhaber schien ein wirkliches Problem zu haben, wenn über seinen Schatten sprang und Kibum um Hilfe in einer Angelegenheit bat.  
„Hast du in letzter Zeit mit ihm geredet?“, fragte Jonghyun mit belegter Stimme und Kibum runzelte wegen der merkwürdigen Frage die Stirn.  
„Ich spreche jeden Tag mit ihm, Jonghyun…“, begann er, doch Jonghyun schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich meine… hat er dir vielleicht was erzählt? Ein Geheimnis oder so?“ Kibum begann zu dämmern, auf was dieses Gespräch vermutlich hinauslaufen würde, doch so leicht wollte er es dem anderen nicht machen.  
„Selbst wenn es so wäre, Jonghyun. Glaubst du, ich würde es einfach so erzählen?“ Kibum verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Jonghyun mit einem abschätzenden Blick an. Konnte der andere tatsächlich von Taemins Geheimnis wissen? Und wenn ja, von wem wusste er es? Kibum brauchte sich nicht lange Gedanken über diese und ähnliche Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, zu machen, da Jonghyun sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen hatte, endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken.  
„Ich habe eben… na ja, ich wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen… aber, ich habe gehört, was er mit Sehun und Luhan beredet hat…“ Kibum bemerkte, dass es Jonghyun schwer fiel, über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen und half deswegen etwas nach.  
„Worüber haben sie geredet?“, fragte er mit sanfterer Stimme und setzte sich nun neben Jonghyun auf das Bett. Auch jetzt noch war Jonghyuns Blick stur auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen gerichtet. Er räusperte sich.  
„Über… mich.“, brachte er schließlich stockend heraus und hob beim letzten Wort den Blick. Er sah in Kibums Augen und wusste gleich, dass es richtig gewesen war, Kibum um dieses Gespräch zu bitten. „Ich wusste, du weißt etwas! Also ist es wahr? Taemin… liebt mich?“ Jonghyun konnte nicht genau benennen, welche Emotionen in ihm aufwallten. Da war zum einen Wut und Enttäuschung, weil Kibum ihm nichts erzählt hatte, doch zum anderen auch Angst und Unsicherheit. Kibums Blick allein schien seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. Bis gerade eben noch hatte ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm sich an den Glauben geklammert, dass alles nur ein Scherz sei. Doch nun…  
„Jonghyun, hör zu, ich… weiß es selbst erst seit kurzem.“ Kibum begann nervös mit dem Saum seines T-shirts zu spielen.  
„Taemin…“, hauchte Jonghyun fassungslos. „Der kleine Taemin? Kibum was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Das… geht einfach nicht! Er ist wie ein kleiner Bru-“  
„Ach, hör schon auf! Wie lange hast du noch vor, dir das einzureden?“  
Jonghyun sah ihn völlig perplex an, Kibum ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern redete ohne Luft zu holen weiter.  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Der 'Internet War' Auftritt hat ganz offensichtlich nicht nur Taemin erregt! Und als wir letztens gehört haben, wie er und Jongin Sex hatten… Jonghyun, wenn du in Taemin nur einen kleinen Bruder siehst, warum bist du dann hart geworden?“ Kibums Stimme war fest und bestimmend, denn er war sich sicher, Jonghyun und dessen verkorksten Gefühle längst durchschaut zu haben, aber dennoch gab es die Möglichkeit, dass er sich täuschte.  
„Ich…“, brachte Jonghyun kläglich hervor, doch schon wurde er wieder unterbrochen.  
„Dazu kommt, dass du völlig festgefahren bist, was deine Vorstellung von Taemin angeht! Er ist kein Kind mehr, er hat genauso Bedürfnisse wie jeder andere von uns auch, oder was glaubst du, warum er mit Jongin ins Bett geht?“ Jonghyun stand abrupt auf und ging wild gestikulierend vor Kibum auf und ab.  
„Also gut, mag sein! Jaaaa, zugegeben, es hat mich angemacht… aber wieso schläft er mit Jongin, wenn er doch angeblich in mich verliebt ist? Kannst du mir das erklären?“ Jonghyun blieb stehen und sah Kibum an. In seinem Inneren wütete ein Sturm; es war ihm peinlich zuzugeben, dass Taemin ihn in der Tat erregt hatte. Aber das, was er gehört hatte, widersprach dem Verhalten des Maknaes und wollte einfach nicht zusammenpassen.  
„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?“ Kibum sah Jonghyun einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte er, als er das Unverständnis im Blick des anderen sah. „Er ist immer dann zu Jongin geflüchtet, wenn wir vor seiner Nase rumgemacht haben. Er wusste einfach nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Ich bin mir sicher, er stellt sich vor, Jongin wäre du, wenn er mit ihm schläft.“ Jonghyuns Gesicht entgleiste etwas, die bloße Vorstellung, jemand könnte sich während des Sex vorstellen, dass er in Wahrheit mit ihm – Jonghyun – schlief, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
Ein Handy klingelte und beide zuckten kurz zusammen. Da Jonghyun wusste, dass er sein Handy in der Umkleide hatte liegen lassen, schaute er sich erst gar nicht nach der Geräuschquelle um, Kibum allerdings stand auf, um das handliche Gerät aus seiner engen Hosentasche zu ziehen. „Taemin schreibt, dass Sehun und Luhan ihn spontan noch auf eine Portion Ramen eingeladen haben. Er kommt später und hat dein Handy mitgenommen.“  
Jonghyun nickte und schloss kurz seufzend die Augen. Warum nur schlug sein Herz so schnell? War es, weil Kibum wieder in seiner Nähe war? Weil sie wieder fast normal miteinander umgingen? Oder war da etwas anderes?  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun, Kibum? Ich kann ihn ja wohl schlecht darauf ansprechen! Soll ich es einfach ignorieren?“ unfähig still stehen zu bleiben, begann Jonghyun erneut, auf und ab zu laufen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du erst einmal abwartest, ihn beobachtest und dir über deine Gefühle klar wirst?“, riet Kibum mit sanfter Stimme und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett.  
„Ich habe keine Gefühle für ihn! Der einzige Mann, den ich je begehrt habe bist…“ Jonghyun kam nicht dazu auszusprechen, da Kibum erneut aufstand und ihm hart gegen die Schulter boxte.  
„Hör auf dir das einzureden, verdammt noch mal! Taemin hat mit mir über euren Streit geredet und bei 'den' Sachen, die du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast, stellt sich mir die Frage ob du die ausschließlich gesagt hast, weil du wütend auf mich und Jinki warst!“ Kibums Schlag hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Jonghyun stehen geblieben war und ihn nun mit offenen Mund musterte.  
„Warum hätte ich sie deiner Meinung nach denn sonst sagen sollen?“  
„Weil du eifersüchtig auf Jongin bist!“  
„Pah! Als ob!“  
„Du bist ein Dickkopf und das wirst du auch ewig bleiben!“  
Nachdem sie sich die letzten Worte an den Kopf geknallt hatten, war es kurz still zwischen ihnen. Kibum hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, Jonghyun hatte seine empört vor der Brust verschränkt. Kibums Augen funkelten mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verärgerung.  
„Hör zu, ich kann dir keine narrensichere Lösung für dieses Problem geben. Ich habe nur eine bitte an dich…“ Jonghyun hob eine Augenbraue als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. „Egal was passiert, tu ihm nicht weh.“  
„Du hast leicht reden…“, murmelte Jonghyun und zog ein Gesicht, als hätte er Mist unter der Nase.  
„Wenn du nicht weißt, wo du anfangen sollst, wäre es vielleicht ganz gut, sich erst einmal für deine harschen Worte zu entschuldigen und so zu tun, als hättest du das Liebesgeständnis nicht gehört. Taemin hat einfach Angst, dass du ihn wieder blöd anmachst und auf der Beziehung mit Jongin rumhackst, deswegen wird er sicher nicht den ersten Schritt machen.“

TBC~


	24. Chapter 23

Jonghyun hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Kibum vorgenommen, dessen Ratschlag zu beherzigen und Taemin von nun an genauer zu beobachten.  
Konnte es denn wirklich so sein, dass er völlig blind für offensichtliche Anzeichen gewesen war?  
Desweiteren hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich bei dem Jüngsten zu entschuldigen. Zum einen, damit Taemin sich ihm gegenüber wieder wie immer verhielt, zum anderen, weil die Sprüche, die er ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte, immer noch durch seinen Kopf schossen und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiteten.  
Sein Plan bestand also darin, Taemin zu beobachten und auf einen guten Moment zu warten, in dem er sich endlich für das Gesagte entschuldigen konnte.  
Klang simpel. War es aber nicht.  
Denn bereits einen Tag, nachdem Jonghyun sich diesen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte, machte ihr Manager ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
„Jonghyun. Taemin. Ich würde gern noch etwas mit euch beiden besprechen“, drang die Stimme durch den Raum, gerade nachdem das Tanztraining beendet worden war. Wie jeden Abend waren auch Sehun und Luhan wieder beim Training gewesen und alle im Raum drehten sich, bereits auf halbem Weg zur Tür, mit fragendem Blick wieder um.  
„Ihr anderen könnt gehen, dass betrifft wirklich nur Jonghyun und Taemin.“, erklärte der Manager und machte eine wedelnde Bewegung mit der Hand, um die anderen dazu zu bringen, den Raum zu verlassen.  
Jonghyun rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Was würde jetzt kommen? War Taemin etwa zum Manager gelaufen und hatte über ihr Problem geredet? War es dem Manager aufgefallen, dass sie sich anders verhielten als früher?  
Jonghyun warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Taemin. Doch dieser schien genauso überrascht, wie er selbst, weswegen Jonghyun seine erste Vermutung über Bord warf.  
„Wie ihr beide wisst, gab es gestern Abend die letzte Konferenz vor dem ersten SMTown Konzert und der Auftrittsplan ist um ein Lied ergänzt worden.“, begann der Manager zu sprechen und Jonghyun runzelte die Stirn.  
„Es ist beschlossen worden, dass ihr beide, nachdem es bei der SHINee Tour so gut angekommen ist, erneut 'Internet War' performen sollt. Da der Auftritt zu großen Teilen aus Fanservice besteht und ihr den Auftritt noch gut in Erinnerung haben dürftet, müsste es reichen, wenn ihr diese Woche ein paar Stunden darauf verwendet, den Auftritt aufzufrischen.“  
Jonghyun warf einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Taemin und sah, wie dieser sich in einer niedlichen Geste auf die Unterlippe biss.  
„Ihr schafft dass schon!“, lachte ihr Manager nachdem beiden nur kurz genickt hatten. Er ging zwischen ihnen hindurch und klopfte ihnen dabei auf die Schultern. Dann verließ er den Raum, doch Taemin und Jonghyun blieben stehen.  
Die Luft im Raum schien unter Spannung zu stehen. Das ist der richtige Augenblick, ran an den Speck Jonghyun!, feuerte sich der Ältere in Gedanken selbst an. Er drehte sich zu Taemin, der den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.  
„Also dann… er hat Recht, es ist nicht so als müssten wir für den Auftritt viel üben.“, murmelte er und drehte sich um, mit der Absicht, den Raum zu verlassen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff Jonghyun nach dem dünnen Handgelenk Taemins und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Taemin, warte kurz.“, bat Jonghyun und Taemin drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm um. Er sah hinab auf sein Hangelenk, das Jonghyun in der Hand hielt und dieser ließ es los, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
„Ähm… ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich anfangen soll. Hmm…“ Jonghyun kratzte sich mit einem nervösen Lächeln am Kopf. Taemin hob den Blick und die Angst in den Augen des anderen erschreckte Jonghyun etwas.  
„Hör zu, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Du weißt schon… für letztens. Ich hab wirklich unmögliche Sachen zu dir gesagt und… es tut mir leid.“  
Taemins Haltung entspannte sich etwas. Hatte er etwa damit gerechnet, dass Jonghyun ihn erneut blöd anmachen würde?  
„Kibum-hyung hat mit dir gesprochen, habe ich recht?“, fragte Taemin leise und tonlos. Jonghyun nickte langsam, nicht sicher, was er hätte sagen sollen. „Verstehe.“ Taemin griff nach dem Handtuch, das um seinen Hals geschlungen war und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Kibum hat mich aber nicht dazu angestachelt, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich… habe nur auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet.“, versuchte Jonghyun zu erklären. Denn natürlich musste es in Taemins Augen so aussehen, als hätte Jonghyun sich nur entschuldigt, weil Kibum ihn dazu angehalten hatte. Taemins Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, scheinbar hatte Jonghyun mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt.  
„Hör zu, ich hätte meinen Frust wegen Jinki und Kibum nicht an dir auslassen dürfen. Das weiß ich auch ohne Kibums Hilfe. Ich will einfach, dass es wieder wie früher zwischen uns wird Taeminnie!“  
Jonghyun wählte mit Absicht die verniedlichte Form von Taemins Namen, doch dessen Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig herunter.  
„Ist schon okay, Hyung.“, murmelte Taemin ohne Jonghyun anzusehen. „Wirklich? Ach Taeminnie, ich hab es wirklich vermisst, mit dir reden zu können!“  
Jonghyun ging einen Schritt auf Taemin zu und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Taemins Körper versteifte sich augenblicklich, doch Jonghyun schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen ne Stunde nach dem Training an Internet War arbeiten und anschließend was zusammen essen gehen? Ich lad dich ein!“ Jonghyun stemmte begeistert von seinem eigenen Vorschlag die Hände in die Hüften. Er war so froh, dass Taemin nicht nachtragend war und seine Entschuldigung einfach angenommen hatte.  
„Ich…“, begann Taemin leise und wich Jonghyuns Blick erneut aus, „kann nicht Hyung… ich ähm… bin schon mit Jongin verabredet.“  
Jonghyun hob eine Augenbraue, als die letzten Worte regelrecht aus Taemin hervorsprudelten. „Aber hat Sehun nicht eben noch gesagt, dass er morgen nicht zum Training kommt, weil er ein Shooting mit Jongin und Baekhyun hat?“  
Taemin lachte nervös. „Ach ja stimmt… äh, ich kann trotzdem nicht, ich bekomm diesen einen Schritt nicht hin und wollte noch was üben morgen Abend.“  
Jonghyun sah wie der Jüngere krampfhaft nach Ausreden suchte, um nicht mit ihm allein sein zu müssen, und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ja schon klar“ Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Älteren. „Tut mir leid, ich verstehe schon… Sag einfach bescheid, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast. Ich kann warten. Du hast immerhin lange genug auf meine Entschuldigung gewartet.“  
Taemin hob den Blick und Jonghyun schluckte, als er die Emotionen in seinen Augen erkannte. Taemin schien hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Freude, weil Jonghyun wollte, dass alles wieder so wurde, wie vor dem Streit.

„So war das nicht gemeint, Hyung“, wisperte der Maknae und Jonghyun konnte sehen, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. „Aber was glaubst du bitte, was in mir vorgeht? Erst kommst du an und sagst all diese schlimmen Dinge zu mir, dann behandelst du mich, wie Luft und nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung, auf die ich ewig gewartet habe, erwartest du, dass ich gleich wieder so mit dir umgehen kann, wie bisher?“ Jonghyun öffnete ein wenig erschlagen von dem plötzlichen Wortschwall den Mund.  
„Ich kann das nicht, Hyung.“, Taemins Stimme erstarb und er drehte sich schnell um, als die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen krochen.  
Jonghyuns Herz wurde schwer. Er war sich bewusst, dass er den Jüngeren wirklich verletzt hatte, doch was sollte er tun, um es wieder gut zu machen? Würde der andere ihm überhaupt vergeben können?  
Taemin griff erneut nach dem Handtuch und wischte sich damit durch das Gesicht. Es war einen Moment still zwischen ihnen.  
„Wir sollten gehen, die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns.“, meinte Taemin mit belegter Stimme und Jonghyun räusperte sich, um den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, los zu werden. Er überwand die beiden Schritte, die zwischen ihnen lagen, und streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Nur eins noch. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir sofort vergibst. Es tut mir Leid, ich war wie immer etwas voreilig. Du weißt, ich bin der Typ der erst redet und danach darüber nachdenkt, was seine Worte angerichtet haben könnten. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Wie gesagt, ich warte.“  
Ein feines, kaum merkliches Lächeln legte sich auf Taemins Gesicht und Jonghyun bemerkte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er mochte- nein liebte es, wenn Taemin lächelte und fröhlich war, vielleicht war es gerade das gewesen, was er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen so sehr vermisst hatte. Vermisst hatte, ohne es zu bemerken. Vorsichtig streckte Taemin seine Hand aus, um sie in Jonghyuns zu legen.

Tbc~


	25. Chapter 24

Die Woche war wie im Flug vorüber gegangen und schon war der letzte Tag vor dem Konzert angebrochen.  
Taemin saß nach einer entspannenden Dusche auf seinem Bett und ließ ein wenig die Seele baumeln. Hin und wieder stand er auf, um kurze Bewegungsabläufe, die ihm noch nicht hundertprozentig gefielen zu wiederholen, doch im Grunde, war er bereit für die kommende Show. Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Taemin wandte sich dieser zu.  
„Ja?“, rief er, um den Besucher herein zu bitten, und ein erfreutes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er Jongin entdeckte.  
„Hey!“, meinte dieser und hob zum Begrüßung die Hand. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. „Du hast gar nicht bescheid gesagt, dass du vorbeikommen wolltest. Willst du dich etwa noch mal entspannen, bevor es auf die Bühne geht?“ Taemin grinste schief, doch Jongin schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich hätte eh, nein gesagt. Ich will doch, dass du dich morgen vernünftig bewegen kannst!“  
Jongin kam auf Taemin zu und setzte sich neben diesen auf das Bett. Während Taemins Gesicht noch immer von einem Lächeln überzogen war, wurde Jongins Miene plötzlich sehr ernst.  
„Hyung, wir müssen reden.“, begann er und Taemin setzte sich alarmiert gleich etwas aufrechter hin. Er kam nicht dazu, zu fragen, worüber der andere reden wollte, da Jongin gleich weitersprach.  
„Es geht um diese Sache zwischen uns… Wir müssen das beenden.“  
Taemin, der mit etwas viel schlimmeren gerechnet hatte, fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er zauberte erneut ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, wenn auch ein kleineres als zuvor.  
„Hat es mit Yixing geklappt?“, fragte Taemin leise und Jongin öffnete etwas verblüfft den Mund. Das schien Taemin Antwort genug zu sein.  
„Jongin, es ist nicht so, als müssten wir irgendetwas beenden. Wir führen keine Beziehung, es war immer nur das Füreinander Dasein.“, meinte er mit sanfter Stimme und dem Lächeln eines Engels.  
Jongin nickte bei diesen Worten kurz, blieb ansonsten jedoch still, weswegen eine unangenehme Stille eintrat.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Taemin schließlich und Jongin begann nervös mit einem der vielen Bändchen an seinem Shirt zu spielen.  
„Ich habe gestern Nacht mit Yixing geschlafen.“ Jongins Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern und er wich Taemins Blick aus. Dieser bemerkte, dass der andere leicht rot wurde und konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
„Aww, wie rot du wirst. Süß, Jongin~“, zog er den anderen leicht auf. Jongin schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte.  
„Und wie war es?“, fragte Taemin neugierig und Jongin wand sich ein wenig, scheinbar nicht sicher wie viele Informationen er preisgeben wollte.  
„Es wahr fantastisch. So ganz anders als bei uns. Ich glaube ich brauche wirklich jemand, der dominant ist und mich ein wenig führt.“  
Taemin entdeckte ein Funkeln in Jongins Augen, dass er bisher immer nur bei diesem gesehen hatte, wenn sie über Sehun gesprochen hatten.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich von Sehun losgekommen bist. Ich freu mich so für dich!“, rief er aus, fiel Jongin um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Jongin der im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt war, erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich zögerlich.  
Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und Jongin sah den anderen unsicher an.  
„Du bist also nicht böse, oder so?“ Taemin schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich? Wie gesagt, wir waren nie wirklich zusammen, Jongin. Und ich freue mich, wenn du mit Yixing glücklich bist!“  
Jongin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber was ist jetzt mit dir? Ich habe gehört, du performst morgen noch einmal 'Internet War' mit Jonghyun. Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?“  
Nun war es an Taemin, eine bedrückte Miene aufzusetzen und er sah einen Moment unsicher auf die Hände, die in seinem Schoß ruhten. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern.  
„Wirklich ausgesprochen, kann man das nicht nennen. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, für alles, was er mir während des Streits an den Kopf geworfen hat. Aber…“ er atmete tief aus, „Er wollte, dass alles gleich wieder so ist, wie vorher und das konnte ich nicht. Er weiß gar nicht, wie weh er mir getan hat.“ Jongin sah den Älteren mitleidig an.  
„Wir haben die Woche über wieder ganz normal miteinander geredet und es macht mir unglaublich viel Spaß, mit ihm zusammen an etwas zu arbeiten. Ich habe lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht, wie in den letzten Tagen beim Training mit ihm. Und…“  
Taemin stockte und nun wurde er rot. Jongin grinste.  
„Und?“, harkte er nach und Taemin flüsterte. „Seit er sich von Kibum getrennt hat, berührt er mich ganz oft. Es sind manchmal nur ganz kleine flüchtige Berührungen, aber ich genieße sie unglaublich. Wenn er mir durchs Haar streift oder meine Hand nimmt… mein Herz schlägt schon wie verrückt, wenn er mich anlächelt oder mich lobt.“  
Jongin nickte und spürte, wie ihm bei Taemins Worten ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Er wünschte sich so sehr für seinen Freund, dass dieser ebenfalls sein Glück fand.  
„Du musst es ihm sagen Taemin. Sonst gehst du noch daran kaputt!“, redete Jongin dem Älteren ins Gewissen und Taemin sah auf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah Jongin das die Augen des anderen feucht wurden.  
„Ich würde so gern, Jongin. Aber ich habe so große Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Ich will nicht das sich unser Verhältnis ändert. Ich bin lieber für immer sein kleiner Bruder, als nicht mehr von ihm beachtet zu werden. Diese Wochen in denen er mich ignoriert hat, waren die schlimmsten, die ich je erlebt habe!“  
Taemin sah zur Decke und kämpfte die aufwallenden Emotionen erfolgreich nieder. Jongin musste den Impuls unterdrücken, den anderen nun seinerseits in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen. Natürlich konnte er ihm Mut machen, doch sagen, musste er es Jonghyun selbst.  
„Also gut, du bist alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden, was du für richtig hältst. Aber ich an deiner Stelle, würde es ihm sagen. Ich meine was hast du zu verlieren? Natürlich wäre es im ersten Moment schlimm, wenn er dich nicht will, aber dann kannst du endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen und die Augen offen halten. Da draußen sind genügend andere hübsche und charmante Männer und Frauen, die nur darauf warten dein Herz zu erobern. Und falls er sich für dich entscheidet… na ja, sagen wir, dann bekommst du noch ganz andere Berührungen…“  
Jongin wackelte dumm mit den Augenbrauen und Taemin vergrub, ein undefinierbares Geräusch ausstoßend, das Gesicht in den Händen. Jongin lachte, froh darüber, dem anderen ein nettes Kopfkino bereitet zu haben. Dann sah er kurz auf seine Uhr und stand auf.  
„Also, ich denke, ich sollte gehen. Wir müssen beide für morgen gut ausgeruht sein!“  
Er beugte sich leicht vor, als Taemin zu ihm aufsah, um dem anderen einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Taemin grinste.  
„Ach, so was ist noch erlaubt?“, fragte er belustigt und Jongin verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
„Besser nur, wenn Yixing nicht in der Nähe ist. Ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken, was er mir sonst antut.“  
Taemin sah den anderen bei diesen Worten einen kurzen Moment verblüfft an, dann lachte er schallend los. „Soso, er scheint wirklich bei euch die Hosen an zu haben… sehr interessant!“  
Jongin verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und warf seinem lachenden Hyung einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Ja, zum schreien.“, kommentierte er tonlos und Taemin lachte erneut.  
Nachdem Taemin sich wieder beruhigt hatte, brachte er Jongin noch zur Tür und verabschiedete sich dort von ihm.  
Morgen stand ihnen ein anstrengender Tag bevor. Taemins Körper durchfuhr ein nervöses Kribbeln, wie immer wenn ein großes Konzert anstand.  
Er schloss die Haustür hinter Jongin, wünschte Onew und Kibum die auf der Couch saßen und einen Film schauten, eine Gute Nacht und ging anschließend schlafen.  
Mit einem letzten Gedanken an den morgigen 'Internet War' Auftritt und Jonghyun, schlief er schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Tbc~


	26. Chapter 25

Der Tag vor dem großen Konzert verging ohne große Komplikationen. Alle Gruppen waren morgens pünktlich zur Stellprobe da und gingen ein letztes Mal die Auftritte durch.  
Die Lichttechnik war mit dem Feinschliff der Bühnenbeleuchtung beschäftigt, denn immerhin sollte auch wirklich jeder Scheinwerfer, im richtigen Moment an der richtigen Stelle angehen und die Pyrotechnik kümmerte sich um die Effekte, die am Bühnenrand montiert wurden, während die Stylisten sich um das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Idols kümmerten.  
Die Manager sämtlicher Gruppen sorgten dafür, dass Outfits und Requisiten für die einzelnen Performances von den dafür Zuständigen in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf die Kleiderständern gehangen wurden, um ein schnelles umziehen zu gewährleisten. Und auch sonst liefen sie gestresst durch die Gegend und sorgten dafür das alles organisiert ablief.  
Als es Zeit für eine Pause war, stand Taemin für einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig in der Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum herum. Das Zimmer war relativ groß und sollte von allen Stars und den Staffmembern genutzt werden, um in Ruhe etwas zu Essen. Zu diesem Zweck waren überall im Raum kleine Tische und Stühle verteilt worden.  
Im hinteren Teil sah Taemin, wie Jongin sich flüsternd mit Yixing unterhielt und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Die beiden sahen wirklich ausgesprochen gut zusammen aus und auch, wenn er es schade fand, dass seine Liaison mit Jongin nun vorbei war, so freute er sich darüber, dass der andere nun glücklich war.  
Taemin sah hinab auf das Essen in seinen Händen und ließ anschließend den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er wollte sich ungern zu den beiden setzten und ihre ohnehin schon knapp bemessene Zeit zu zweit stören, also steuerte er einen Tisch an, an dem Onew und Kibum bereits saßen.  
„Na? Schon aufgeregt Taeminnie?“, fragte in Onew, nachdem er sich am Tisch niedergelassen hatte. Taemin zuckte die Schultern. „Ein bisschen“, antwortete er ehrlich, bevor er appetitlos in seinem Essen zu stochern begann.  
Es war jeden Auftritt das gleiche: Dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen sorgte dafür, dass er keinen wirklichen Hunger hatte, aber dennoch musste er sich dazu zwingen, etwas zu essen, weil er sonst wohl vor Erschöpfung auf der Bühne zusammenbrechen würde. Nach dem Konzert hatte er immer einen Bärenhunger und konnte praktisch bergeweise Essen in sich schaufeln, doch vorher wurde von der Ration, die er mühevoll hinunterwürgte allemal ein Spatz satt.  
Kibum und Onew tauschten einen wissenden Blick und der Leader klopfte Taemin auf die Schulter. „Wird schon schief gehen, Kleiner!“  
Kibum verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wie süß! Ihr zwei seht aus wie Vater und Sohn“ Taemin verschluckte sich fast an dem Happen, den er sich in den Mund geschoben hatte und Onew verzog seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Dann bist du aber die 'Mami'“, erwiderte er und Kibum streifte sich durchs Haar. „Natürlich bin ich seine Mutter! Was glaubst du sonst, warum er so schön ist?“  
Und so ging es weiter.  
Taemin rollte die Augen und versuchte, noch ein bisschen von dem Essen herunter zu bekommen, bevor es schließlich auf die Bühne ging.

Die Show lief ausgesprochen gut, sofern Taemin es von den restlichen Gruppen mitbekommen hatte, gab es kaum Probleme mit den Headsets und Mikrofonen. Sulli war wohl beim Tanzen auf den hohen Schuhen umgeknickt und kühlte gerade im Aufenthaltsraum ihren Knöchel, damit sie für den Showdown noch mal mit allen gemeinsam auf die Bühne konnte, doch sonst war alles bestens.  
Taemin hatte sich bereits für die Internet War Performance mit Jonghyun umgezogen und wurde gerade von einer Noona mit Puder bearbeitet, während eine andere an seinen Haaren rumzupfte.  
Jonghyun stand am Spiegel neben ihm und bekam gerade seine Tattoos für den Auftritt aufgemalt. Hin und wieder kicherte er, wenn der Pinsel ihn kitzelte und Taemin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu grinsen.  
Keine zwanzig Minuten später war es endlich soweit. Der letzte Act vor ihnen war soeben auf die Bühne gegangen. Sobald die Mädels von Girls Generation ihren Song ‚Mr.Taxi‘ fertig performt hatten, würde ihr großer Moment kommen.  
Taemin schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und er musste einige Male tief durchatmen.  
„Lass uns die Stage rocken, Taeminnie!“, meinte Jonghyuns Stimme plötzlich ganz nah an Taemins Ohr und dieser musste den Impuls unterdrücken, erschrocken einen Satz zur Seite zu machen.  
Er hatte den anderen nicht kommen hören. Dafür war es hier, gleich am Bühnenaufgang, viel zu laut.  
Er drehte sich um und ihm lief bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Dort stand er in all seiner Pracht, mit dieser engen weißen Hose und freiem Oberkörper. Die Erinnerung an ihren ersten Auftritt mit diesem Lied kamen zurück. Taemin hatte Jonghyun unzählige Male mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen, doch bei diesem Auftritt vor ein paar Monaten, war es anders gewesen.  
Diese Tattoos und das Öl auf dem Körper seines Hyungs sorgte dafür, dass Taemins Hormone verrückt spielten. Taemins Blick wanderte an Jonghyuns Arm hinab und blieb an dessen Handgelenk hängen, von dem die Handschellen baumelten, mit denen Jonghyun ihn am Ende des Liedes an sich ketten würde. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ein erregendes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fuhr.  
Die letzten Töne von „Mr. Taxi“ erklangen, dann wurde die Bühne dunkel und die Member von SNSD kamen auf klappernden Absätzen die Treppe hinab.  
„Viel Glück, euch beiden!“, riefen einige von ihnen; Taemin nickte nur stumm. Er atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch. Jonghyun legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese kurz, dann kletterte er auf die Plattform, die ihn gleich nach oben auf die Bühne fahren würde.  
Die Musik begann zu spielen und die Menge kreischte euphorisch. Die Plattform setzte sich in Bewegung und Jonghyun stand auf. Die Lichter gingen an während er langsam, den Kopf gesenkt auf die Bühne befördert wurde und Taemin wartete mit pochendem Herzen auf seinen Einsatz.  
Das Grölen der Menge war unbeschreiblich und Taemins Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als auch seine Plattform sich nach Jonghyuns Gesangspart in Bewegung setzte und ihn auf die Bühne beförderte.  
Das Meer aus Lichtern, das ihn umgab, war wunderschön. Er präferierte es zwar zu wissen, dass die Fans ausschließlich für seine Band, für SHINee da waren, doch diese Sammlung aus bunten Lightsticks war keinesfalls zu verachten. Es zeigte, dass sie eine Familie waren.  
Das Wippen der bunten Lichter im Takt der Musik, das Kreischen der Menge, als er entdeckt wurde, Jonghyuns Blick in seine Richtung und Taemin wusste wieder, warum er es nie bereut hatte, ins Showbusiness gegangen zu sein. Dieses Gefühl, auf einer Bühne vor tausenden von Fans zu stehen, entschädigte für all das harte Training, für die ganzen Entbehrungen, die sie Aufgrund ihrer Verträge auf sich genommen hatten. Dieses Gefühl durchströmte jede Zelle seines Körpers, berauschte ihn, wie sonst nur Alkohol es konnte.  
Die Nervosität, die noch bis eben an ihm genagt hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Jetzt war er in seinem Element.  
Taemin hob das Mikrofon an die Lippen und begann zu singen, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Der Auftritt verlief wie geplant, Taemin versuchte nicht zu häufig zu Jonghyun zu sehen, da er Angst hatte, dessen Anblick könnte ihn aus dem Konzept bringen. Er wollte ungern seinen Text vergessen und den Auftritt damit ruinieren.  
Das Publikum war fantastisch, er konnte hören, wie die Menge schrie und das Lied mitsang. Das Wippen der Lightsticks hatte etwas Hypnotisches.  
Taemin stellte sich auf das Gitter mit der Nebelmaschine und schloss sich ekstatisch im Takt der Musik bewegend die Augen.  
Das Lied wurde ruhiger und Taemin tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Hyung auf der anderen Seite der Bühne. Ohne sich ein wirkliches Zeichen zu geben, gingen sie gleichzeitig los, jeder folgte dem Weg seines Stegs.  
Taemins Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, als er durch den künstlich erzeugten Nieselregen auf den anderen zu ging, so lange, bis sie sich in der Mitte der Bühne trafen.  
Jonghyun legte seine Stirn an Taemins und dieser musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht genießerisch die Augen zu schließen.  
Der Ältere griff grob in Taemins weichen Haarschopf und zog dessen Kopf etwas zurück, dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen. Taemin schwanden in diesem Moment beinahe die Sinne. Dieses Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte, war unbeschreiblich gut.  
Er legte seine Hand auf Jonghyuns Schulter und strich dessen Oberkörper hinab bis zum Gürtel, während er inständig hoffte den richtigen Text zu singen.  
Jonghyun drückte ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und schloss genießerisch die Augen, während er mit geöffnetem Mund den Kopf in den Nacken warf.  
Das Lied näherte sich seinem Ende.  
Taemin und Jonghyun liefen nach der kurzen Fanservice Einlage noch einmal getrennt voneinander über die Bühne, um die Menge ein letztes Mal anzuheizen, bevor sie erneut aufeinander trafen.  
Jonghyun wies Taemin mit einem Wink seines Zeigefingers an, näher zu kommen und griff dann nach dessen Handgelenk. Kurz bevor das Lied endete, befestigte Jonghyun das zweite Ende der Handschellen am Handgelenk des Maknaes und auf den letzten Takt der Musik hoben sie beide, dem Publikum den Rücken zugewandt ihre aneinander geketteten Hände in die Höhe.  
Die Bühne wurde dunkel und Taemin folgte dem anderen schwer atmend bis zur Plattform, die sie wieder hinunter in den Backstage Bereich bringen würde.  
In der Dunkelheit nestelte Taemin an der Handschelle herum, um sie zu öffnen, doch er stellte fest, dass es dieses Mal andere waren als, die welche sie sonst benutzt hatten. Diese hatten keinen kleinen Haken an der Seite, an denen man sie öffnen konnte.  
„Hyung?“, fragte Taemin unsicher und wackelte mit seinem Handgelenk. Jonghyun griff nach seiner Hand und Taemins Augen weiteten sich.  
„Nicht jetzt.“, zischte Jonghyun und zog ihn an den Staffmembern vorbei in Richtung Umkleideraum. Doch kurz bevor sie an dort angekommen waren, wandte sich Jonghyun nach rechts und stieß die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf.  
„Hyung, was…?“ Taemin kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu vollenden, denn im nächsten Moment stand er mit der Wand im Rücken vor Jonghyun, der seine rechte Hand neben seinem Kopf abstützte und ihm tief in die Augen sah.  
„Sag es mir!“, keuchte Jonghyun atemlos und Taemin, der ebenfalls schwer atmete, öffnete unsicher den Mund etwas.  
„Ähm..“, stotterte er, nicht sicher, warum der andere ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Jonghyun richtete sich auf und fuhr sich die Augen kurz zusammenkneifend durch die verschwitzten Haare.  
„Warum, bist du in der Lage, es Luhan und Sehun zu sagen? Warum wissen es Kibum und Jinki, aber ich verdammt noch mal nicht? Sag mir, wieso du schon wieder erregt bist, Taemin!“  
Taemins Augen wurden kugelrund und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Jonghyun mit der Hand über die Vorderseite seiner Hose strich.  
Das hier musste ein Traum sein, er würde sicher gleich aufwachen und dann würden sie zur Stellprobe fahren und…  
Es war völlig unmöglich, dass Jonghyun davon wissen konnte. Warum? Woher?  
Ein undefinierbarer Laut entwich seiner Kehle und er wäre am liebsten vor dem anderen geflohen, doch die Handschellen hinderten ihn daran.  
„D-u weißt es?“, krächzte Taemin irgendwann und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper haltlos zu zittern begann.  
„Ja, ich weiß es. Und jetzt sag es mir! Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören. Ich will, dass du es mir ins Gesicht sagst.“  
Taemin schloss kurz die Augen und atmete zitternd aus. Jonghyun war ihm so nah, so unglaublich nah. Sein Geruch und die Wärme die von dem anderen ausgingen, betörten seine Sinne. Seine Knie wurden weich und er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment an der Wand hinab zu rutschen.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Taemin seine Stimme wiederfand, oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor, als würden sie hier seit einer halben Stunde stehen, obwohl in Wirklichkeit kaum ein paar Minuten vergangen sein konnten.  
Langsam öffnete Taemin die Augen und blickte in die warmen dunklen Seen des Mannes, dem sein Herz schon so lange gehörte.  
„Ich…“, setzte er an. Doch die Worte auszusprechen, war viel schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Dann, beim zweiten Versuch klappte es: „Ich liebe dich, Hyung.“  
Jetzt war es raus. Jetzt war sein Schicksal besiegelt. Jetzt würde Jonghyun nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Jetzt war alles vorbei. Jetzt…  
Taemin spürte warme, unsagbar weiche Lippen auf den seinen.  
Hä? Taemins Kopf war von einem Moment auf den nächsten wie leergefegt.  
Als Jonghyun sich von ihm löste, gaben Taemins Beine nach und er wäre an der Wand heruntergerutscht, wenn Jonghyun ihn nicht gehalten hätte.  
Taemin sah den anderen unsicher an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
Jonghyun sah ihn lange an, dann seufzte er tief. „Ich habe gehört, wie du es Sehun und Luhan erzählt hast und ich war im ersten Moment, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ich habe an den Streit gedacht und an das, was du mir gesagt hast und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.“  
Jonghyun zog den Jüngeren mit seiner freien Hand an sich. „Du hast Recht, ich habe in dir immer nur ein Kind gesehen. Du warst immer, wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie erwachsen und attraktiv du geworden bist, weil ich immer nur Augen für Kibum hatte.“  
Bei diesen Worten entwich Taemins Kehle ein leises Wimmern und Jonghyun löste die halbe Umarmung und sah ihn an.  
„Hör zu Taemin, ich… ich hab dich sehr lieb. Aber ich weiß nicht… na ja… ob ich schon über ihn hinweg bin. Wenn ich mich darauf einlasse, dann will ich es aufrichtig und mit ganzem Herzen tun, verstehst du? Deswegen…“  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er wieder tief in Taemins versank.  
„Bitte, gib mir Zeit.“  
Taemin konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Er war in diesem Augenblick so unbeschreiblich glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor. Jonghyun hatte ihn nicht von sich gestoßen. Er wollte ihnen eine Chance geben! Das war besser als alles, was er sich je erhofft oder erträumt hatte. Ein zittriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als er nickte.  
„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Hyung.“, wisperte er und Jonghyun lächelte warm.  
Es war einen Moment still zwischen ihnen. Sie sahen sich nur an, beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Aber…“, begann Taemin schließlich und hob seine rechte Hand. „Wie kriegen wir die jetzt wieder ab?“  
Jonghyun lachte. „Weil es beim ersten Mal nicht gehalten hat, wollte ich dieses Mal richtige Handschellen haben. Diese hier lassen sich nur mit einem Schlüssel öffnen, ich hab sie von Kibum bekommen!“  
Taemin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Und wo sind die Schlüssel?“, fragte er leise und Jonghyun griff in seine rechte Hosentasche. Stille.  
„Ich bring Kibum um!“

„Warum sitzt du da, mit einem Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen?“, wollte Onew wissen und zupfte den Kragen an seinem Sherlock Outfit zurecht.  
„Ich frage mich, wo Jonghyun und Taemin bleiben“, säuselte der Jüngere, der bereits fertig umgezogen war und mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl im Umkleideraum saß. Onew warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte.  
„Ja, die beiden sollten eigentlich seit zehn Minuten zurück sein. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, schaffen sie es mit dem umziehen nicht.“, murmelte der Leader besorgt.  
Das Grinsen auf Kibums Gesicht wurde noch breiter.  
„Gibt es etwas, das du mir nicht erzählt hast?“, wollte Onew wissen, der diesen Blick nur zu gut von seinem Liebsten kannte.  
„Ich hab Jonghyun heute Morgen unsere Handschellen gegeben, aber ich habe ihm die Schlüssel eben in einem unaufmerksamen Moment wieder abgeluchst!“  
„DU HAST WAS?!“, entfuhr es Onew entsetzt und Kibum griff sich an den Hals um eine filigrane silberne Kette zu Tage zu fördern. An ihr baumelte unverkennbar, der passende Schlüssel für die Handschellen, mit denen er für gewöhnlich Kibum ans Bett fesselte.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, ehrlich!“, meinte der Jüngere und versuchte einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen, der furchtbar misslang.  
„Aber ich dachte… ich muss meinem Namen gerecht werden. Der Schlüssel ist bei mir viel besser aufgehoben, findest du nicht?“  
Onew lachte.  
„Key… Er wird dich umbringen.“  
Just in diesem Moment flog die Tür krachend auf.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war also das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Mir ist im Nachhinein aufgefallen, dass es einige Logikfehler in dieser Geschichte gibt, eigentlich liegen zwischen dem ersten Internet War Auftritt am 21.Juli 2012 und dem hier im Kapitel beschriebenen Auftritt am 18. August nur knapp ein Monat. In der Geschichte ist jedoch mehr Zeit vergangen. Außerdem haben sie dazwischen noch häufiger dieses Lied performt, auch wenn es in der Story so rüber kommt, als gäbe es nur diese beiden Auftritte.  
> Das es andere Auftritte gab (sowohl bei der SHINee World Tour als auch bei Smtown), werde ich an dieser Stelle einfach als Kreative Freiheit auslegen, in meiner Story gibt es nur die beiden Auftritte und gut ist  
> Wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über Kommentare und Kudos wirklich außerordentlich freuen!   
> LG   
> Nagi


	27. Bonuskapitel II

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass du ihm UNSERE Handschellen gegeben hast.“  
Kibum saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und beobachtete Onew, wie er vor ihm auf und ab ging. Während der gesamten Fahrt vom Konzert nach Hause hatte Onew ihn mit diesem schwer zu deutenden Blick angesehen und ihn, kaum waren sie Zuhause angekommen, in dessen Zimmer geschleift.  
„Was ist schon dabei? Immerhin scheint es den beiden geholfen zu haben.“ Kibum zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich nach hinten auf seine Handflächen, die auf die weiche Bettdecke gestützt waren.  
„Kibum! Es sind unsere Handschellen, die Handschellen mit denen ich dich regelmäßig ans Bett fessle. Ich dachte, sie bedeuten dir was?!“ Onew war stehengeblieben und hatte empört darüber, wie fahrlässig Kibum mit etwas – in seinen Augen – so wichtigem umgegangen war, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
„Jinki, du tust so, als hätte ich unseren Ehering verloren.“ Kibum, der die Aufregung seines Liebhabers in keinster Weise nachvollziehen konnte, hob abschätzend eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue. Onew zog die Stirn kraus und schob die Unterlippe vor, erwiderte jedoch nichts.  
„Eigentlich bist du doch nur sauer, weil ich dich nicht in den Plan eingeweiht habe!“, mutmaßte Kibum und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. Onew nickte kurz.  
„Das kommt erschwerend hinzu!“, meinte er grimmig und die vorgeschobene Unterlippe bebte etwas. Kibums Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Manchmal war Onew wirklich leicht zu durchschauen.  
„Dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, hast du nichts mehr zu lachen.“, drohte Onew und Kibum biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ein warmer Schauer über seinen Rücken rieselte.  
„Aber Jinki, hast du nicht gesehen, wie glücklich Taeminnie aussah? Für dieses Lächeln bin ich gern bereit, jede Strafe auf mich zu nehmen.“  
Onew drehte sich von Kibum weg und schritt auf den Schreibtisch vor dem großen Fenster zu. Dort in der Mitte auf dem hellen Holztisch schimmerte der Grund ihres Gesprächs. Die Handschellen, die ihr gemeinsames Liebesspiel schon so oft verfeinert hatten. Die Handschellen, die ihnen beiden den gewissen Kick brachten. Die Handschellen, mit denen Onew Kibum gebändigt und ihm zu eigen gemacht hatte.  
Er streckte die Hand nach dem kalten schweren Metall aus und hob es mit einem leisen klirren vom Tisch auf. Onew drehte sich langsam zu Kibum um.  
„Du bist also bereit, jede Strafe zu akzeptieren?“, wollte er mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wissen und der Jüngere bereute seine letzte Aussage schlagartig. Er schluckte, als Onew mit den Handschellen in Händen langsam auf ihn zukam. Kibum setzte sich aufrechter hin und straffte die Schultern. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete.  
„Jawohl, Herr.“  
Das war ihr Startsignal. Nun wurde gespielt.  
Kibum erhob sich vom Bett und kniete sich, ohne dass Onew etwas sagen musste, neben diesem auf den Fußboden, den Kopf gesenkt, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ungesehen von Kibum breitete sich ein leichtes, kaum merkliches Lächeln auf Onews Gesicht aus. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und genoss einen Moment das Gefühl der Macht, das ihn durchströmte, wenn sie auf diese Weise allein waren.  
„Zieh dich aus und leg deine Sachen ordentlich zusammengefaltet, auf den Stuhl dort.“ er zeigte in Richtung Schreibtischstuhl und Kibum folgte kurz seinem Blick, bevor er sich erhob und dem Befehl nachkam.  
„Wenn du fertig bist, gehst du zur Spielzeugkiste und bringst irgendetwas daraus mit, auf das du gerade Lust hast. Außerdem die Tube Gleitgel und den Penisring.“ Kibum sagte nichts, doch er machte ein unwilliges Geräusch, denn er wusste, was besonders der letzte Teil von Onews Anweisung für ihn bedeuten würde.  
Nachdem er seine gesamte Kleidung fein säuberlich auf dem Stuhl deponiert hatte, kroch eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Zum einen, weil er nervös- zum anderen, weil es im Raum etwas zu kühl für seinen Geschmack war. Er ging hinüber zu Onews Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Schublade, in der sich ihr im Laufe der Zeit zusammen getragenes Sortiment an Sexspielzeug befand.  
Beinahe sofort fand er das Gel, das oben auflag und in einer Ecke auch den verhassten Ring, den Onew nur benutzte, wenn er Kibum bestrafen wollte. Er nahm beides heraus und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, unschlüssig, was er sich aussuchen sollte.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen streckte er die Hand nach seinem Lieblingsspielzeug aus: Eine vibrierende Analkugelkette mit insgesamt fünf Kugeln in unterschiedlichen Größen; die Kugeln hatten alle keinen besonders großen Durchmesser, weswegen sie sehr angenehm zu tragen war. Kibum erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an einen Tag, an dem Onew ihm befohlen hatte, die Kette auch während des Trainings in sich zu lassen und ein erregtes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Sie hatten weitere ähnliche Ketten in ihrer Sammlung, doch die meisten waren starr, während die Kette, welche Kibum nun in Händen hielt, sich dem Körper anpasste, sie war biegsamer als vergleichbare Toys, sodass man sich mit ihr ohne Probleme bewegen konnte.  
Er schloss die Schublade wieder und drehte sich mit klopfendem Herzen zu seinem Liebhaber um. Onew hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls entkleidet und Kibum runzelte leicht die Stirn. Für gewöhnlich, zog Onew sich erst aus, nachdem er Kibum bestraft hatte.  
„Komm her, leg alles hier auf die Kommode.“ Onews Stimme klang anders als sonst, nervöser und weniger autoritär.  
Ohne sich allzu viele Gedanken über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten seines Liebhabers zu machen, kam Kibum dem Befehl nach und näherte sich dem Bett. Dort angekommen legte er alles, was er in Händen hielt, auf das Nachttischchen und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Onew befahl ihm, sich als nächstes auf das Bett zu legen und die Arme über den Kopf zu nehmen, dann wurde er wie so oft von seinem Leader an das Gestell gekettet.  
„Winkel die Beine an.“, meinte Onew und griff nach dem Gel und der Kette, die Kibum sich ausgesucht hatte. Kibum spannte kurz vorfreudig das Becken an, doch Onew hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, Kibum irgendwie zu präparieren. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Kugeln gut von dem Gel benetzt waren und drückte eine nach der anderen in Kibums heiße, wartende Öffnung. Zuvor wies er Kibum jedoch an, sich nach jeder Kugel bei ihm zu bedanken. Onew schaltete an dem kleinen Controller, der an der Kette befestigt war, die schwächste Vibrationsstufe ein und Kibum schloss kurz genießerisch die Augen. Die Vibration war kaum spürbar und doch jagte sie erregende Wellen durch seinen Körper.  
„Du solltest das hier nicht allzu sehr genießen, Kibum. Denk dran, das hier ist eine Strafe für dich.“, meinte Onew mit einem diabolischen Lächeln im Gesicht und Kibum öffnete die Augen wieder. Er zog eine leichte Schnute.  
„Bisher erkenne ich die Strafe darin aber noch nicht, Herr~“, säuselte er und wand sich verführerisch ein wenig auf dem Laken.  
„Streck die Beine aus.“, meinte Onew und Kibum kam der Anweisung zögerlich nach. Onew förderte praktisch aus dem Nichts zwei Krawatten zu Tage, mit denen er nun auch Kibums Füße an den Ecken des Bettes befestigte, so dass seine Beine weit gespreizt waren. Die Kugeln in Kibums inneren, bewegten sich etwas, als er sich in die von Onew gewünschte Position begab und entlockten ihm ein leises Stöhnen.  
Die Haltung, in der Onew ihn ans Bett gebunden hatte, war leicht unangenehm, denn die Fesseln sorgten dafür, dass er seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr anwinkeln konnte sondern durchgestreckt lassen musste. Onew besah sich Kibum einen Moment, wie er da bewegungsunfähig und ihm ausgeliefert auf dem Bett wartete, bevor er über ihn kletterte.  
Er legte sich mit seinem Körper auf Kibums und beide genossen den Körperkontakt, das Gefühl von warmer nackter Haut auf der jeweils eigenen, bevor Onew sich vorbeugte und Kibums Lippen küsste.  
Der Kuss war sanft und sinnlich. Er erkundete Kibums Mund, als wäre es der erste Kuss, den sie teilten. Kibum bemerkte, dass Onew sich heute sonderbar verhielt, sagte jedoch nichts. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, waren ihre Lippen rot und beide leicht außer Atem.  
Onew stemmte sich auf Kibums Brust hoch und setzte sich auf Kibums Becken. So das dessen aufkeimende Erregung sich an den Spalt zwischen Onews Pobacken anschmiegen konnte. Verführerisch bewegte sich Onew leicht an Kibums Glied auf und ab ohne ihn, in sich auf zu nehmen.  
Kibums Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle. Onew sah, wie er sich da auf ihm räkelte und an ihm rieb, unsagbar erotisch aus und Kibum dämmerte langsam, was mit der Strafe gemeint war.  
Onew beugte sich vor um die Tube mit dem Gleitgel, die er achtlos neben Kibum liegen gelassen hatte, zu erreichen. Er benetzte seine Finger mit einer großzügigen Menge des durchsichtigen Gels und schaute fast ein wenig entschuldigend, als dabei auch etwas von der kühlen Substanz auf Kibums Bauch tropfte. Er lächelte zittrig.  
„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal mit deiner Strafe beginnen“  
Seine Stimme klang anders als sonst und Kibum wurde zunehmend nervös. Er fragte sich, für was Onew eine derart großzügige Menge Gleitgel benötigte, doch die Frage die ihm durch den Kopf schoss beantwortete sich beinahe von selbst, als Onew sich auf ihm anders positionierte.  
Der Leader saß nun auf Kibums Brustkorb, Aufgrund des Gewichts war es für Kibum schwer, Luft zu holen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, sorgte dafür, dass ihm der Atem stockte.  
Onew stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Kibums Beckenknochen ab und lehnte sich zurück, sodass Kibum nun freie Sicht auf seinen Unterleib hatte. Nicht in der Lage, Kibum in die Augen zu schauen, führte Onew seine rechte Hand hinab zu seinem Glied und begann es mit langsamen Strichen zu massieren. Durch das Gel drangen feucht glitschige Geräusche an Kibums Ohr und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um ein lauten Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Kibum schluckte hart; war dies also seine Strafe? Musste er zusehen, wie Onew sich in aller Seelenruhe vor ihm selbst befriedigte, während er selbst zum Nichtstun verdammt war, während ihn das kaum merkliche Vibrieren in seinem Inneren um den Verstand brachte?  
Onew sprach kein Wort und Kibum starrte wie gebannt auf die Faust vor sich, die sich langsam hob und senkte und dafür sorgte, dass Onew vollständig hart wurde.  
„Jinki…bitte…“  
Die Worte entflohen ihm, ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, und Onews Blick traf seinen; ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Bitte was, Kibum?“  
Kibum versuchte, sich unter ihm zu winden, doch die Fesseln und das Gewicht Onews auf seiner Brust verhinderten jegliche Regung.  
„Bitte berühr mich!“  
Onew wandte den Blick ab und sah hinab auf seine Hand, die nun von seinem eigenen Glied abließ, auf seine langen Finger, die mit klarem Gel benetzt waren.  
„Nein. Noch nicht.“, meinte er entschieden und Kibum entfuhr ein Wimmern.  
Es geschah einen kurzen Moment nichts, nur Onews Atmen und das Wimmern Kibums erfüllten die Stille des Raumes. Dann weiteten sich Kibums Augen erstaunt, als Onews Finger zu dessen Öffnung wanderten. Langsam und vorsichtig strich Onew über seine Rosette, umkreiste sie, so als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Schritt tatsächlich wagen sollte.  
„Nein, Jinki, nein! Das kannst du mir nicht antun.“  
Kibum atmete scharf ein, als der Finger sanften Druck ausübte und dann langsam im Körper des Leaders verschwand. Onew schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass Kibum sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Unter dem stetigen Druck drang der Finger immer weiter ein, Onews Muskeln arbeiteten um ihn herum, versuchten den Eindringling wieder zu verdrängen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
Kibums Mund war trocken, es war ihm weder möglich, seinen Blick von dem Geschehen vor sich abzuwenden, noch seinen Mund zu schließen. Er war sich sicher, noch nie etwas Erregenderes gesehen zu haben, als Onew, wie er auf seiner Brust saß und sich selbst fingerte.  
Kibums Glied war, ohne dass Onew es auch nur berührt hatte, vollständig hart geworden und stand stolz und aufmerksamkeitsheischend von seinem Körper ab. Sein Wimmern wurde lauter.  
Onews Lippen öffneten sich einen winzigen Spalt weit und leises, kaum vernehmliches Seufzen und Stöhnen drang an Kibums Ohren, die so rot waren, wie der Rest seines Gesichtes. Natürlich hatte er Onew schon unzählige Male nackt und erregt gesehen, doch den anderen bei einem so intimen Akt zu beobachten, trieb ihm die Scham ins Gesicht und trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage, den Blick von dem erotischen Schauspiel abzuwenden.  
Sein Herz raste, sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen und dann traf Onews schüchterner Blick den seinen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Kibum hielt den Atem an und ein dunkles Grollen entfuhr ihm, als er sah, wie erregt der andere war. Onews Augen waren halb geschlossen und hatten nichts mehr von ihrer üblichen Strenge.  
Kibum wünschte sich zum ersten Mal seit sie mit dieser Art des Spiels begonnen hatten, nicht mehr gefesselt zu sein. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren nie darüber beschwert, die passive Rolle beim Sex zu spielen, hatte nie den Wunsch verspürt, auch einmal derjenige zu sein, der sich einen anderen nahm, doch nun hatte er zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis, den anderen in das Laken unter sich zu pressen.  
Onew bemerkte seinen Blick und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln und etwas von der gewöhnlichen Härte kroch zurück in seine Augen zurück.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Kibum? Willst du es mir so richtig hart besorgen?“  
Kibums Mund war noch nie so trocken gewesen. Er war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, weswegen er lediglich mit dem Kopf ruckte und an seinen Fesseln zerrte.  
„Halt die Arme still!“  
Da war er wieder, der übliche Befehlston und Kibum zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Onews Stimme wurde sogleich einfühlsam, hatte einen besorgten Unterton.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du dir deine Handgelenke aufscheuerst.“, meinte er sanft und Kibum biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte ein Mensch innerhalb von einer Minute nur so schrecklich gegensätzlich sein?  
„Bitte Jinki, bitte mach endlich was! Ich schwöre, ich werde die Handschellen niemals wieder aus der Hand geben, nur bitte…“ er kniff die Augen gequält zusammen, als Onews Lächeln sich verbreiterte. Noch immer drangen die glitschigen Geräusche an sein Ohr und seine Erregung zuckte.  
„Öffne die Augen, ich will sehen, wie sehr du deinen Fehler bereust.“  
Kibum bemerkte, dass es Onew schwer fiel, so zu tun, als würde ihn diese gesamte neue Situation völlig kalt lassen. Er öffnete die Augen und zwang sich dazu, den Blick wieder auf Onews Finger zu richten, die sich noch immer langsam in ihm bewegten und ihn vorbereiteten.  
Glücklicherweise schien auch die Geduld des Älteren nicht mehr lange anzudauern und so zog er seine Finger aus sich heraus, beugte sich vor und gab Kibum einen tiefen, stürmischen Kuss. Dann sah er hinter sich und kicherte verhohlen.  
„Sieh an, sieh an, kaum berührt und doch hart wie ein Stein.“  
Wäre er nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte Kibum Onew für dessen dümmliches Grinsen vermutlich geschlagen.  
Onew schaute ihn nicht an sondern ließ seinen Blick zum Nachttisch wandern. Dort auf der hölzernen Oberfläche lag der Penisring, den Kibum aus der Spielkiste hatte mitbringen müssen. „Weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, dir den Ring anzuziehen, während ich auf dir reite“, erklärte er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme und Kibums Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „aber ich denke, ich habe dich für heute genug gequält, nicht wahr?“  
Kibums Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer, als Onew ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Er schluckte, als Onew sich aufrichtete und weiter nach unten rutschte, erneut rieb er sich mit seinen Backen an Kibums steifen Glied, bevor er es in die Hand nahm und zu seiner Öffnung führte. Langsam aber stetig ließ er sich auf Kibums Erregung hinab sinken. Beiden entfuhr dabei ein tiefes Stöhnen.  
Kibum fühlte sich wie im Himmel, die wunderbare warme Enge, die ihn umfing, fühlte sich viel besser an, als er es sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er spürte, wie Onews Muskeln um ihn herum arbeiteten und es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung, nicht sofort zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. „Untersteh dich und komm, bevor ich zufrieden mit deiner Leistung bin!“, drohte Onew mit ungewöhnlich heiserer Stimme und Kibum ließ ein Wimmern verlauten.  
Onew begann, sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann, nachdem er sich an seine Größe gewöhnt hatte, schneller, hektischer, beinahe ekstatisch.  
Kibum stöhnte so laut, dass die anderen ihn sicher hören konnten, doch es hätte ihm in diesem Moment nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Er war nicht fähig zu beschreiben, was Onews Anblick, wie er dort auf ihm saß und sich in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen auf- und abgleiten ließ, in ihm auslöste. Das schöne völlig entspannte Gesicht, die leicht geöffneten Lippen aus denen Laute entflohen, die er noch nie zuvor bei Onew gehört hatte.  
Es war unsagbar schwer, nicht einfach genüsslich die Augen zu schließen und sich fallen zu lassen. Das einzige, was Kibum noch davon abhielt, den Verstand zu verlieren, war das Wissen, dass Onew bereits genauso nah an der Klippe stand wie er.  
Onew lehnte sich etwas zurück, um nach der kleinen Fernbedienung für die Kette zu greifen und Kibum entfuhr ein Stöhnen, das die Wände erzittern ließ, als Onew den Regler nach oben schob.  
Kibum wand den Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen hin und her und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr, es war ihm unmöglich, sie noch länger offen zu halten, sich noch länger zu beherrschen.  
Seine Atmung ging schnell und stockend. Er begann zu betteln, unterwürfiger als jemals zuvor. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, er tauchte ein in den Strudel aus Emotionen, die ihn jeden Moment fortreißen würde und dann, endlich hörte er die erlösenden Worte.  
„Komm für mich, Kibum!“, keuchte Onew atemlos und Kibum fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich explodieren. Einen Schrei auf den Lippen, spannten sich alle Muskeln seines Körpers an und er entlud sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Liebhaber.  
Nur am Rande, wie durch einen Nebel, bemerkte er, dass auch der Ältere sein Ziel erreicht haben musste, denn dessen Muskeln zogen sich immer wieder leicht um ihn herum zusammen und Kibums Brust und Bauch fühlte sich plötzlich klebrig an.  
Onew sank kraftlos auf seiner Brust zusammen.  
„Verdammt, war das gut.“, seufzte er erschöpft aber glücklich und Kibum gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. Vorsichtig kletterte er von Kibum herunter und verzog sogleich das Gesicht.  
„Urgs, was für eine Sauerrei…“  
Kibum kicherte, als er den angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Onew griff nach der Fernbedienung und schob den Regler auf ‚off‘, dann zog er langsam die Kugeln aus Kibum heraus. Anschließend löste er die Fußfesseln und massierte die Verspannungen aus den langen Gliedmaßen. Kibum versuchte, seine nun befreiten Beine anzuwinkeln, doch sie wollten ihm noch nicht so recht gehorchen. Als letztes öffnete er mithilfe des kleinen silbernen Schlüssels die Handschellen und küsste wie jedes Mal zärtlich die leicht geröteten Handgelenke Kibums.  
„Das war die gemeinste und zugleich beste Strafe, die ich jemals von dir erhalten habe.“, erklärte Kibum, als sie sich nach einem anschließenden zärtlichen Kuss kurz voneinander lösten. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es dir gefallen würde.“, gab Onew zu und etwas von der Nervosität, die er zu Beginn ihres Spiels hatte erkennen lassen, trat in seine Augen.  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ich hoffe, es war nicht das einzige Mal, dass ich in diesen Genuss kommen durfte. Jetzt wo du mich auf den Geschmack gebracht hast…“ Kibum wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen und Onew grinste.  
„Wir können das gern wiederholen, aber nur wenn du brav bist.“  
Kibum zog eine Schnute.  
„Bin ich nicht immer brav? Ich bin doch soooo ein Engel!“  
Er klimperte mit seinen Wimpern und Onew knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
„Ja, das bist du allerdings. Einer, mit einem ‚B‘ davor.“

 

Fin~


End file.
